Hechizo de Luz de Luna
by bellsblommb
Summary: Alec nunca ha sido feliz pero tampoco era desdichado en su vida como vulturi, ahora que visite a los Cullen para inspeccionarlos se encontrara con algo que lo traera a la vida. El amor sera el responsable y desencadenara cosas que no espera. Alec/OC
1. Cap 1Misión

**Perdon perdon pero por un estupido error de mi compu borre el prefacio asi que aqui se los pongo:**

* * *

La vida es extraña por el hecho de que, cuando buscas el amor, no logras encontrarlo; y cuando no quieres amar, siempre terminas enamorado.

El poder de la mente es nulo ante el deseo, la lealtad y cualquier sentimiento que hubieses albergado antes se destruye en cuanto algo mas importante  
aparece en tu camino.

El amor es un laberinto que muy pocos nos aventuramos a cruzar.

Pero... cuando eres empujado involuntariamente, ¿Que puedes hacer? Solo dejarte llevar por su complice, amigo y enemigo: el deseo.

Amor y deseo. Dos corrientes, dos pasiones, dos sentimientos, dos ideas que se unen de vez en cuando, pero que son tan distintas.

¿Cómo logras escapar del deseo?

* * *

**Cap. 1-Misión**

Alec

Abrí los ojos. No estaba durmiendo (dormir es imposible para mí), en realidad solo estaba meditando en mi habitación. Ser uno de los miembros de la guardia vulturi era agotador, aunque tuviera sus beneficios. Jane entró a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta. En ocasiones me preguntaba cómo era posible que fuera una de los miembros más importantes de la guardia y no tuviera modales. Existía el concepto llamado "privacidad" y aunque muchos no lo crean, los vampiros también lo necesitábamos.

-Alec… Aro te necesita-dijo con algo de enojo, cosa que me extrañó. De todos los seres vivientes que existían, yo era el único ser que mi hermana quería.

-De acuerdo, voy en seguida pero… ¿Te pasa algo?-

-Descubrirás pronto la razón de mi enojo-dijo ella más calmada y salimos de la habitación.

El castillo vulturi estaba caracterizado por ser un lugar tétrico pero muy encantador, sobre todo para personas como yo, que les gustaban las cosas clásicas.

Entramos al salón principal y ahí estaban nuestros líderes. Aro, Marco y Cayo. El último me miraba con mucha determinación y exigencia; el segundo no me miraba siquiera y el primero exclamo alegremente como siempre:

-¡Alec! ¡Que alegría que nos visitas!-

-Pareces más un fantasma que un miembro de la guardia-dijo de manera mordaz Cayo

Me reí. Mis líderes tenían razón. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin visitar a mi amo, me la pasaba en mi habitación meditando o torturando a los prisioneros o capturando traidores.

-Mi señor, lamento estos últimos meses de abandono pero he estado… ocupado- me justifiqué

-Lo sé, me lo han dicho- dijo Aro-pero te hemos llamado aquí por otra razón-

-Y… ¿Cuál es? mi señor-dije exagerando mi alabanza. A Aro le encantaba.

-Como sabrás, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que visitamos a los Cullen, supongo que los recuerdas-

-Así es-

-Bueno, Cayo, Marco y yo hemos discutido y llegamos a la conclusión de que es momento de visitar a los Cullen para inspeccionar el crecimiento y el comportamiento de su protegida Reneesme Cullen-explicó Aro y al instante entendí todo.

Jane estaba molesta porque me mandarían con los Cullen y a ella no. Deseaba tanto vengarse de Bella Cullen desde esa ocasión en el prado. Intente reprimir una sonrisa.

-Considerando todos los antecedentes y tu comportamiento, creemos que eres la persona indicada para visitar a los Cullen-dijo Marco

-Sabemos que no tienes ninguna emoción hacia ellos y no estás en riesgo de encariñarte con su estilo de vida-dijo Aro

-Pero aun así es necesario recordártelo. Nos debes lealtad Alec y no debes fallar-dijo Cayo amenazadoramente

-Eso jamás ocurrirá-dije firmemente

-Entonces prepárate, saldrás en unas cuantas horas-dijo Aro con alegría


	2. Cap 2 Perseguida

**bueno y se preguntaran quien rayos es Bloom no? bueno ella es lo q alec encuentra en casa de los cullen y aqui en este cap te explico un poco mas de su historia( q tambien es interesante) ojala les guste**

Cap. 2 Perseguida

Bloom

Estaba corriendo. Estaba corriendo mas de lo que mis piernas aguantarian. Yo jamas habia tenido una buena condicion fisica y ahora mas que nunca hubiese deseado ser una super atleta. Tenia panico de que me encontrara. Si tan solo pudiese abordar el avion, lo perderia de vista, pero no estaba segura de llegar al aeropuerto de Londres con vida.

Lo vi doblar una calle y el mundo se me vino encima. Me atraparia, el maldito monstruo me atraparia y haria conmigo lo que quisiera. Y no sabia que seria peor, que me matara o que me convirtiera en uno de los suyos.

Senti un golpe terrible en todo mi cuerpo y de repente me vi capturada entre sus brazos. Aterrada como estaba pude notar su intoxicante belleza que siempre me confundia cuando me perseguia uno de ellos. No dudo que fuesen hermosos, solo que hubiera sido maravilloso que no tuvieran esa cualidad, ya que solo servia para confundir a sus victimas.

-Hola Bella Bloom-me dijo seductoramente-no tienes idea de cuanto me alegra volver a verte-

-Es una lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo-dije con desden

-Pequeña no seas grosera conmigo. Aprovecha tus ultimos minutos-

-Por supuesto que lo hare-saque el spray que tenia en mis manos y se lo eche en la cara. Era un truco muy viejo pero al menos me daria el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

Milagrosamente y por obra de todos los santos logre entrar al aeropuerto. Casi llore de alegria, pero el sentimiento no me duro mucho, pues pude verlo escondido entre la gente y las paredes, acechandome, esperando para atacar.

- Diablos-

Y continue corriendo. Solo tenia que registrarme, pedir un vuelo y salir lo mas pronto de ahi. Buscar a a la persona que me habian recomendado y que, segun podria ayudarme y entonces estaria a salvo; todo lo que tenia que hacer era correr y sobrevivir estos minutos. Nada facil, por lo que veia.

Mi suerte podria empeorar? Claro que si. Me cai y lo tuve sobre mi en cuestion de segundos. Este si que era mi fin! Moriria, estaba segura. Logre zafarme una segunda vez y mientras huia, tropece con alguien, echando a perder los ultimos instantes de vida que tenia.

- Fijate por donde caminas niña!- me dijo la voz mas angelical que hubiese oido en mi vida. Angelical pero cargada de furia y exasperacion.

-Lo... lo siento-dije apenada y olvidando por completo que habia un vampiro detras de mi

- Querida! Al fin te encuentro!-dijo con voz fingida mi perseguidor y tomandome entre sus brazos.

El panico volvio a mi y le suplique con la mirada al dueño de esa voz que me rescatara, aunque no debia tener tantas esperanzas. Era un muchacho, mas o menos de mi edad, de piel tan palida que parecia de cebolla, cabello castaño y labios un poco carnosos, un rostro angelical y sus ojos estaban ocultos en unos lentes oscuros.

Me miro con indiferencia y supe que no me ayudaria, entonces no pude evitar derramar una lagrima.  
El muchacho miro a mi perseguidor y enarco una ceja. Justo cuando me arrastraba lejos de ahi , llevandome a mi final, el muchacho exclamo:

- Hey tu-

Mi perseguidor volteo y le pregunto:

- Qu quieres niño-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, te he estado buscando, mi jefe necesita hablar contigo de algo-

-Supongo que eres uno de los muchachos de Dean. Dile a tu jefe que no tengo tiempo para sus tonterias humanas, hay asuntos mas importantes-

El muchacho lo miro con mucha autoridad, como si tuviera el poder de mandar a mi perseguidor, el cual aun no me habia soltado. Pobre muchacho! Me dije entre mi, despues de asesinarme, el seria su siguiente victima.

- ¿De verdad crees que puedes ignorar una orden del jefe?-

Mi perseguidor me solto y con la paciencia agotada le comenzo a gritar:

- Quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi muchachito? Yo soy... - mi perseguidor dejo de hablar y se quedo completamente inmovil. Como si hubiera visto algo aterrador.

-Vete de aqu niña. Tu amigo y tu trataran sus temas despues- me dijo con desden y yo aproveche la oportunidad y hui.

Una vez que tome el avion me senti mas segura. Mi vida habia estado en manos de un bello angel, un cruel, enojado e indiferente angel.

**Ayyyy! mi Alec se vio bien jijo de la tostada al no ayudarla (claro q era alec quien mas)**


	3. Cap 3 El secreto

Cap. 3 El secreto

Alec

Estaba en el aeropuerto. Ya habia comprado mi boleto y solo debia esperar el avion. Era sumamente tedioso estar rodeado de tantos humanos que estaban preocupados por sus banalidades. Justo cuando me disponia a abordar el avion, una humana choco contra mi . Me exaspero , me fastidiaba el contacto con los humanos, asi que le grite :

- Fijate por donde caminas niña-

La humana estaba aterrada pero en cuanto me miro se quedo inmovil y sorprendida. Luego entendi que estaba deslumbrada. Era una chica tan comun; llevaba unos jeans y una sudadera con un gorro que le cubria casi toda la cabeza, tenia como unos 15 años o tal vez menos. Lo unico que pude distinguir fueron sus extraños y enormes ojos verdes, pero no me interesaron lo mas minimo.

-Lo... lo siento-dijo intimidada la humana y una voz la estremecio de repente:  
- Querida! Al fin te encuentro-

Al principio pense que era otro tonto humano, tomo a la humana entre sus brazos y ella me suplico con la mirada que la salvara. Obviamente ella no me interesaba pero no entendi por que el humano la aterraba y cuando lo mire bien pude darme cuenta.

Era un vampiro, como yo. Justo cuando se llevaba a la humana lejos, yo tuve que intervenir. Una cosa era que la humana no me interesara y otra muy distinta era que el hubiese traicionado nuestro secreto. La humana estaba consciente de quien era el, por lo tanto debia dejarle claro que tenia que exterminarla sin testigo alguno, asi que le llame :

- Hey tu-

- Que quieres niño?- me dijo fastidiado. el no sabia quien era yo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, te he estado buscando, mi jefe necesita hablar contigo de algo- menti , la humana no debia enterarse de lo que hablariamos.

-Supongo que eres uno de los muchachos de Dean. Dile a tu jefe que no tengo tiempo para sus tonterias humanas, hay asuntos mas importantes-

El vampiro me confundio con otro humano y le coloco la soga al cuello. Asi que mas humanos estaban enterados de su existencia. Su tono de voz conmigo me exaspero , el no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo.

- De verdad crees que puedes ignorar una orden del jefe?- le dije El vampiro volteo soltando a la humana y dispuesto a atacarme me dijo:

- Quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi muchachito? Yo soy... -lo interrumpi. De verdad me estaba desafiando? Ahora lo pagaria. Lo ataque con mi don y el vampiro se quedo inmovil. La humana se nos quedo mirando completamente sorprendida y yo, involuntariamente le acababa de salvar la vida, asi que le dije con desden:

-Vete de aqui niña. Tu amigo y tu trataran sus temas despues-

La humana no lo penso dos veces y huyo. Me lleve al vampiro de regreso a Italia. Perdi mi avion. Cuando llegue a Volterra Jane completamente sorprendida me pregunto :

- Que haces aqui? Tu deberias estar viajando justo a Forks en este momento-

-Lo se pero tuve una emergencia-  
- Que clase de emergencia-

-Lo sabras pronto-le dije Me presente con los lideres nuevamente y les explique la situacion. Libere al vampiro de mi don y cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, comenzo a suplicar por su vida. Aro, con toda la paciencia del mundo, le pregunto:

- Por que perseguias a la humana?-

-Solo seguia ordenes señor-

- Que ordenes?- pregunto Aro

-Mi señor, yo tengo una jefa. Mi jefa tiene todo un ejercito a su disposicion y cada uno de los integrantes esta persiguiendo a cualquier familiar de la chica. Los Stewart deben ser eliminados si no revelan el secreto segun sus ordenes-dijo el vampiro

- Que secreto?-pregunto Cayo -No lo se mi señor-dijo el vampiro y al instante Cayo miro a Jane con señal de aprobacion y ella comenzo a torturar al vampiro.

- Se lo juro mi señor! No lo se! Mi ama no nos ha comunicado ese secreto! Solo se que es en beneficio de cualquier vampiro-

-Jane -dijo Aro.

Jane libero al vampiro y Aro continuo el interrogatorio:

-La humana que perseguias ¿Conoce ese secreto?-

-Mi ama piensa que si , mi ama dice que todos los integrantes de la familia Stewart conocen el secreto. Actualmente ella es la unica sobreviviente. Hemos matado a todos los Stewart menos a ella-

- Donde esta ahora?-pregunto Cayo

-No lo se. Por culpa de su amigo ella se escapo -dijo el mirandome con desden

-Entonces es tu mision Alec, busca a la humana, averigua ese secreto y despues... -Aro fue interrumpido por Cayo que dijo:

-Exterminala, ya sabe demasiado-

-Si mi señor, entonces... Aplazo la visita a los Cullen?-pregunte

- Por supuesto que no!-dijo Aro algo asustado-Realizaras esta mision despues de visitar e inspeccionar a los Cullen-

-Esta bien-dije y sali del lugar.


	4. Cap 4 Jacob Black y Nessie Cullen

**Cap 4 Jacob Black y Nessie Cullen**

Bloom

Llegue al lugar que me habían dicho. Era una reserva, al parecer ocupada por unos nativos llamados quileutes. La reserva estaba ubicada en la playa La Push cerca de Forks Washington. Vi la hoja de la dirección y el nombre de la persona que debía buscar. Estaba mas tranquila ahora, no había señales de que algún vampiro me persiguiera y estaba en el territorio de la persona que podría protegerme.

Llegue a la casa, toque la puerta y un hombre bastante anciano y en silla de ruedas me abrió la puerta:

-Buenas… tardes… yo… buscaba a Jacob Black… ¿Él vive aquí?-dije completamente nerviosa

-Si, pero por ahora no se encuentra-dijo él algo extrañado de que conociera a su hijo-soy su padre… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Si, claro…. Necesito… hablar con él-

-Pasa, pasa- me invito a entrar-Soy Billy Black, ¿Para que necesitas a mi hijo?-

-Gracias-dije y continúe- mi nombre es Bella Bloom Stewart y necesito pedirle un favor a su hijo-

-¿Que clase de favor Bella Bloom?-

-Llámeme Bloom, solo Bloom por favor-aclare-necesito sus servicios como el líder de la manada de lobos quileute-

Él se sorprendió de que yo supiera su secreto y yo se lo aclare diciendo:

-Las leyendas sobre los lobos quileutes han llegado a mi país y necesito urgentemente su ayuda-

-Pero ¿Por que Bloom? ¿Que te ocurre?-

Suspire profundamente y conteste:

-Toda mi familia ha sido exterminada por una legión de malévolos vampiros, soy la única sobreviviente y por lo tanto, la más perseguida. Necesito que su hijo y su manada me protejan, por favor… es una suplica señor Black-dije sin contener las lagrimas

-Tranquila Bloom, mi hijo no se negara a hacerlo pero… hay un pequeño inconveniente-

¿Y cual es?-

Un estruendo nos interrumpió y Billy Black dijo:

-Mejor que él mismo te lo explique-

Un muchacho, un corpulento muchacho de piel bronceada y ojos negros apareció de repente. A su lado, estaba una bella muchacha que tendría mas o menos mi edad, con ojos color chocolate y piel blanca. El muchacho estaba sonriente y mirando a Billy Black dijo:

-Hola papá, Nessie y yo vinimos a visitarte…-se callo al verme y pregunto- ¿Y quien es ella?-

-Hola hijo, hola Nessie, ella es Bloom-dijo Billy y agradecí que no dijera mi nombre completo

-Hola Bloom soy Reneesme, pero prefiero que me llamen Nessie-la chica me sonrió mientras me daba la mano y me deslumbraba

-Hola Nessie-dije aturdida

-Bloom, no tengo idea de quien seas pero me presento, soy Jacob Black-

Sonreí al saber eso y completamente fuera de mí le dije:

-¡En serio eres tu! ¡Gracias al cielo!- y lo abrace

-Si soy yo-dijo extrañado, me sentí apenada y me aparte

-Lo lamento… es que de verdad he viajado mucho para encontrarte-

-¿Ah sí?-Jacob seguía extrañado

-Permítanme explicarles-dijo Billy- al parecer tu manada es muy famosa del otro lado del mundo. Bloom acaba de llegar de Londres y necesita tu ayuda-

-¿En serio? ¿Por que? ¿Que te ocurre?-pregunto Nessie

-Un ejercito de vampiros me persigue, han matado a toda mi familia, solo falto yo-dije con tristeza

-¡Que horror!-exclamo Nessie

-Yo le asegure a Bloom que la ayudarías, pero que había un pequeño inconveniente-dijo Billy

-Y tienes razón papá-

-¿Cual es pequeño inconveniente?- pregunto Nessie

-¿Dónde se alojaría? Jacob no vive aquí y yo no tengo lo necesario para defender a Bloom si la llegan a atacar- explico Billy y Nessie le interrumpió:

-Eso no sería problema, ella podría quedarse en mi casa-

-¿Con los Cullen?-pregunto Billy inseguro

-Sí ¿Le ves algún problema?-

-Nessie tiene razón papá, los Cullen podrían protegerla en cualquier emergencia-dijo Jacob

-Que lo decida Bloom-dijo Nessie y mirándome me pregunto-¿Te gustaría vivir con mi familia?-

-Yo iría a cualquier parte con tal de estar a salvo-dije

-Entonces esta decidido, Bloom vivirá con nosotros-dijo Nessie con alegría

-Entonces vámonos-dijo Jacob-adiós papá-

-Adiós Jacob, Nessie y Bloom-

-Adiós Billy Black, gracias por todo-dije y salimos de esa casa

Íbamos en camino cuando vi que Nessie y Jacob se tomaron de las manos y no pude evitar preguntar:

-¿Ustedes son novios?-

-Veo que lo notaste-dijo Nessie

-No es fácil de ignorar-bromee-pero… tengo una pregunta-

-Lánzala-dijo Jacob

-¿No te asusta tener un novio que es un hombre lobo?-

-No lo creo, yo soy un monstruo mucho peor-dijo Nessie y Jacob molesto dijo:

-Tú no eres ningún monstruo-

-¿Por que dices eso Nessie?-pregunte extrañada

-Ser la hija de un vampiro y una humana me convierte en un monstruo-

-¿Un… vampiro? ¿Eres hija de un vampiro?-pregunte algo asustada

-Actualmente soy hija de dos, pero ¿Por que preguntas?-

-Nessie creo que olvidaste mencionarle ese detalle a Bloom-dijo Jacob

-¿Que detalle?-

-Que los Cullen, tu familia, son vampiros-dijo Jake como si nada

-¿Son… son… vampiros?-el miedo si que me inundo

-Tranquila Bloom, somos una familia de vampiros muy poco convencionales-dijo Nessie como si nada

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunte sin salir de mi asombro

-Los Cullen se caracterizan por ser vampiros vegetarianos, o sea que no beben sangre humana-me explico Jacob y yo quedé estupefacta

-¿Eso es posible?-

-Claro que si Bloom, pero en cuanto lleguemos a casa te darás cuenta-dijo Nessie

Yo asentí sin hablar. Era bastante extraño. Yo huía de unos vampiros y ahora viviría con otros, no sabia que pensar.

**(Obviamente lo q ella no sabe es q se volvera a encontrar con ese angel mezquino del aeropuerto en la casa cullen pero eso sera mas adelante)**


	5. Cap 5 Visita esperada

**Cap. 5 Visita esperada **

Alec

Me encontraba en la casa Cullen. Ninguno de ellos se sorprendió al verme, seguramente su vidente les había advertido de mi visita.

-Hola Alec, se bienvenido-me dijo Carlisle

-Gracias-dije fríamente-supongo que se imaginaran que hago aquí-

-No exactamente, pero tenemos una idea-dijo Alice Cullen

-Explícanos el motivo de tu visita-dijo Carlisle

-Los vulturi creemos que es el momento para inspeccionar el comportamiento de Reneesme Cullen, la humana semivampira, mi estadía será corta, se los aseguro, simplemente serán unas cuantas semanas-expliqué

-Supongo que no hay problema ¿Verdad Edward?-Carlisle miró a su hijo, el lector de mentes Edward Cullen me miró con desconfianza, pero la vampiresa que estaba a su lado (la cual supuse que era Bella Cullen) fue la que respondió:

-No, no hay problema-estaba realmente seria

-¿Dónde está la aludida entonces?-pregunté

-Salió de paseo, ¿Algún problema con ello?-me preguntó amenazadoramente la despampanante Rosalie Cullen

-No, no lo hay-este ambiente hostil entre los Cullen y yo podría parecerle a cualquiera insoportable, pero para mí era perfecto. Yo no sentía nada hacia los Cullen y ellos no sentían nada hacía a mí.

-Tengo una sola restricción Alec-dijo Carlisle de repente

-¿Cuál es?-

-No puedes cazar aquí, nosotros tenemos diferentes hábitos de alimentación y no permitiremos que ningún humano muera por estos alrededores-

-No te preocupes Carlisle-dije indiferente-encontrare otras opciones-

-O podrías empezar a alimentarte como nosotros-dijo Edward sarcásticamente

-Por supuesto que no-dije furioso

-Solo era un comentario- él tenía el mismo humor que yo-será mejor que salga a buscar mis opciones-

-Sí, es lo mejor, el ambiente que se está creando no es el adecuado-dijo por primera vez Jasper Hale

Salí de la casa Cullen y exploré los alrededores, después me aleje del estado y luego del país. No seguiría la absurda dieta de los Cullen, pero tampoco desobedecería sus reglas, no me convenía provocarlos, no aun.


	6. Cap 6 Los cullen

**Si!!!! mas de los cullen y lamento tanto hacerlos esperar pero aun no es el momento para q alec se encuentre con bloom, ademas, les advierto q no todo sera color de rosa**

**bueno ojala les guste**

**Cap. 6 Los Cullen **

Bloom

Luego de superar el shock que me provocó conocer las historias de los Cullen (Desde la historia de la transformación de Carlisle Cullen hasta la historia del nacimiento de Nessie), me sentí muy nerviosa por no saber que pensarían de mi los Cullen. ¿Y si no les agradaba? ¿Y si no querían ayudarme? Nessie me sacó de mis pensamientos diciendo:

-¡Llegamos!-

Decir que la casa Cullen era una mansión seria todo un insulto, era mucho mas que eso, parecía un palacio de aquellos que solo tienen los políticos y que solo pueden comprar con el dinero de la gente.

Entramos y en el interior había 8 figuras que parecían angeles celestiales y que me hicieron recordar al chico que había salvado mi vida.

-Hola familia-dijo Nessie-les quiero presentar a alguien-

-¿Quién es Nessie?-preguntó una de ellas que tenia el rostro en forma de corazón y que, curiosamente, me recordaba mucho a mi madre.

-Familia ella es Bloom-dijo Nessie- Bloom, ellos son mi familia- y me presentó con cada uno de ellos.

Carlisle y Esme Cullen me parecieron sumamente confiables (juro que me recordaban mucho a mis fallecidos padres). Emmet me pareció muy gracioso y su esposa Rosalie fue muy fría conmigo, pero Nessie me aseguro que así se portaba con los desconocidos, que en cuanto me conociera me trataría diferente; Alice y Jasper eran harina de otro costal. Alice era encantadora, en el primer momento en que me vio, me abrazó como si me conociera y yo no me sorprendí de eso, pues ya me habían explicado su don; Jasper fue muy frio como Rosalie, Nessie me había explicado los motivos. Los últimos a los que conocí fueron Bella y Edward Cullen, los padres de Nessie.

Una vez pasadas las presentaciones, las explicaciones sobre mi estadia en su casa, las charlas, las promesas de ir de compras (por parte de Alice) y el interrogatorio de mi vida, los cullen nos explicaron algo que Nessie no sabia.

-La verdad es que no nos incomoda el hecho de que tengamos una nueva huésped-dijo Carlisle-lo que ocurre es que no has llegado en un buen momento Bloom-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Nessie

-Explicales Edward-dijo Carlisle

-Los vulturi quieren inspeccionar tu crecimiento, por esa razón han enviado a uno de sus "secuaces" a vivir una temporada-

-Eso es malo, eso es realmente malo-dijo Nessie preocupada

-Exacto Nessie-dijo Edward como si hubiese leído algo en la mente de su hija-Ellos no pueden saber que Bloom sabe de nuestra existencia-

Me preocupé, parecía yo una plaga. A cualquier lado que iba, los vampiros malos aparecían. Yo no debía existir, tal vez debería dejar que los vampiros de Ecaterina me mataran, pensé.

-De ninguna manera permitiremos eso Bloom-dijo Edward, había olvidado que leia mi mente

-Entonces ¿Qué debemos hacer?-pregunté

-Esa no es ninguna opción-dijo Edward, al parecer había leído la mente de alguien

-Yo tengo una idea-dijo Emmet y Edward siguió:

-¿En verdad crees que funcione?-

-Yo pienso que sí-contestó Emmet-para aquellos que no sean chismografos como Edward-me reí ante la broma aunque a Edward no le gusto- dejenmes explicarles mi plan-

-Adelante Emmet-dijo Jasper

-Bueno, pienso que podríamos decir que Bloom es una amiga de Nessie que no sabe que somos vampiros, que vive aquí pero que no lo sabe ya que somos muy "cautelosos". Alec no podría saber si le estamos mintiendo y el chismografo podría decirnos que es lo que está pensando-

-No lo hare si me sigues llamando de ese modo-dijo Edward furioso y los demás no pudimos evitar reírnos, incluso Bella no podía contenerse.

-Yo apoyo esa idea-dijo Alice y el resto también la aprobó

Bella se ofreció para llevarme a mi habitación. Cuando entré me sorprendí, todo era encantador, pero no pude disfrutarlo realmente, ya que la curiosidad me mataba.

-Bella… ¿Los vulturis son realmente malvados?-pregunté

-En mis pocos años de experiencia con ellos, solo te puedo dar una respuesta..-

-¿Qué es…-

-Si-dijo ella-los mas peligrosos son Jane y Alec-

-Alec es el vulturi que va a vivir aquí ¿No?-

-Sí, es el, pero tranquila, nada malo te pasara. Te protegeremos-

-¿De verdad?-pregunté ansiosa

-Te lo dice una vampira que también estuvo en tu situación una vez-me rei

-¿Palabra de humana torpe?-pregunté burlonamente

Ella se rio y contesto:

-Palabra de humana torpe- y salió de la habitación

**adore lo de "palabra de humana torpe" fue genial**


	7. Cap 7 Nueva mascota

**Bueno aqui les dejo este cap y tengame paciencia pior q no subire en un buen rato ojala les guste**

**Cap 7 Nueva mascota **

Alec

Unos kilómetros antes de llegar a la casa Cullen, pude sentir un efluvio humano. ¿Qué hacia una humana en estos lugares? ¿Acaso los Cullen no habían aprendido la lección? " O tal vez…" me dije "les fascina retar a la autoridad, romper las reglas".

Entré a la casa y el aroma se intensificó. Los Cullen me miraron como si cualquier persona hubiese entrado y no como las personas culpables que eran. "Que buenos era fingiendo".

-¿A que te refieres Alec?-preguntó Edward. Odiaba que leyera mi mente de ese modo. Ya era bastante malo que Aro pudiera hacerlo con solo tocarme, ahora debía aguantar a Edward Cullen.

-Creo que sabes a que me refiero-dije-creo en realidad, que todos lo saben-

-Habla claro Alec-pidio atentamente Carlisle Cullen

-Me refiero a la humana que esconden, ¿Me pregunto que diría Aro de todo esto?-

-No diría absolutamente nada-dijo Alice y Edward continuo:

-Ella no esta enterada de absolutamente nada-

-Ella es una amiga mia, que se quedara por algún tiempo. Como tú-dijo Nessie

Ahí recordé cual era mi misión.

-Reneesme Cullen, es todo un honor volver a verte-exclame con fingida alegría y ella lo noto

-Aquí estoy, cumple tu misión y vete ya- dijo ella. Me agradaba en cierto modo que ella fuese así. No necesitaba la hipócrita cortesía de los Cullen.

-Que mas quisiera yo, créeme-

De repente el efluvio humano se hizo mas potente y escuché una familiar voz:

-Hola a todos quería saber si podría salir a comprar un poco de leche por que al parecer…-se detuvó en cuanto la mire.

Tanto su voz como ella me resultaron familiares, pero no lograba recordarlo y la verdad, no me importaba.

-Bloom, ¿Recuerdas que te comentamos que un primo lejano nos visitaría?-dijo Carlisle

-Sí, lo veo-dijo ella

-Bueno, él es Alec Vulturi-le explicaron- Alec, ella es Bloom-

La mirada de la humana estaba como perdida y torpemente me ofreció su mano mientras me decía:

-Es… un gusto conocerle-

Ni siquiera la mire y ella bajo la mano apenada. Al parecer, los Cullen no habían mentido, pero eso no significaba que yo también haría lazos con los humanos. Claro que no. Ellos podrían disfrutar de su nueva mascota como quisieran, pero yo la ignoraría como la peste que era.

-Basta Alec-me dijo Edward mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa satirica le conteste:

-Puedo llamarle como se me plazca, ella no les pertenece-

-Pero no debes faltarle al respeto-

La humana solo nos miraba. "Faltarle al respeto" mira nada mas que palabras tan curiosas para este caso. El simple hecho de que ella viviese aquí era una falta de respeto a lo que éramos. No era la persona indicada para hablarme del respeto.

-¿De que rayos hablan ustedes dos?-preguntó molesto Emmet

-De su nueva mascota-dije con una malévola sonrisa en mi rostro y me fui a la habitación que los Cullen me habían asignado.

Intente concentrarme en mi siguiente misión. Encontrar a la ultima integrante de la familia Stewart y sacarle toda la información posible. Debía mantener mi mente ocupada, debía evitar que Cullen conociera esta segunda misión. Sus asquerosos actos de bondad podrían interferir y eso no me convenia para nada. De ahora en adelante debía ser mas cuidadoso con lo que hacia y lo que pensaba enfrente de él. La nueva mascota parecía una opción suficientemente buena para distraerme. Pensar en los millones de insultos y amenazas que podría hacerle sin duda lo hartarían y dejaría de leer mi mente. Eso era lo único que necesitaba.


	8. Cap 8 Las visiones de Alice

**Bueno les dejo este cap, perdón por tardarme pero estamos en temporada de exámenes ya saben Uff!!!**

**Ojala les guste**

**Cap 8 Las visiones de Alice**

Bloom

Había escuchado entrar a alguien a la casa, pero pensé que era cualquiera, de modo que no tuve precaución y baje a la cocina como si nada. Al parecer, ese fue mi primer error, pues el vampiro vuluri estaba ahí, pero yo no lo había visto.

- Hola a todos quería saber si podría salir a comprar un poco de leche por que al parecer…-me detuve en cuanto lo miré y sentí que se me iba el oxigeno.

Era él, el mismo ángel del aeropuerto, aquel que había salvado mi vida. Sin él yo no estaría aquí. Mi ángel salvador era un vulturi. El terror me invadió, pues un vulturi había tenido en sus manos, por un breve instante, la vida de una simple humana como yo y en vez de exterminarme, él me había salvado.

Nos presentaron y yo, tratando de salir del trance que mirarlo me provocaba, le dije:

- Es… un gusto conocerle-

Él me ignoro, ni siquiera miro mi mano, al contrario, casi podría asegurar que con el simple sonido de mi voz le había causado repulsión. Tendría que sentirme ofendida, debía sentirme ofendida, pero en realidad no pude mas que paralizarme ante su presencia e ignorar toda la platica que tuvo con Edward (la cual estoy segura que fue hostil).

Me extrañaba que no me reconociera. Tal vez me había reconocido pero no quería decírselo a los Cullen o tal vez, ni siquiera había sido tan importante para él que por eso no me recordaba. Fuese lo que fuese, estaba segura de que él estaba enterado de los motivos por los que los vampiros de Ecaterina me perseguían.

Se retiró y yo segui hechizada y sumida en mis pensamientos; Emmett me dijo:

-Ignora lo que dijo, es un idiota-

-No escuche nada-me reí

-Lo se, lo noté-dijo Edward y me tensé. Él había estado escuchando mis pensamientos todo este tiempo. ¿Siempre era así de curioso?

-Solo en momentos de tensión Bloom-contestó Edward mi pregunta mental

-Pues deja de hacerlo-dije molesta-o te empezare a llamar como Emmett lo hace

-No me importa Bloom, ahora que se de donde conoces a Alec, tengo que mantenerlo mas vigilado a él… y a ti-

-¿A mi?-pregunté

-Sí, a ti, tal vez nadie se dio cuenta, pero reaccionaste ante él de la misma manera en la que Bella reacciono ante mi cuando era humana, en otras palabras, te dejo fascinada-

-Gracias por hacerlo publico chismografo-dije molesta y avergonzada

-Bienvenida al club Bloom-dijo Emmett con alegría, pero yo salí de ahí con el rostro encendido.

Alice me siguió.

-Tranquila Bloom, se que es molesto, pero Edward trata de cuidarte-

-¿pero por que tiene que revelar mis secretos?-dije intentando no llorar de la rabia

-Él es así pero… te prometo algo, tratare de pararlo, ¿Esta bien?-

-Gracias…-mirando a los lados sigilosamente dije-¿En serio fui tan obvia?-

-La verdad si, pero Alec es tan idiota que no se dio cuenta, seguramente esta sumido en su propio odio hacia nosotros- dijo Alice

-¿Podrias ver mi futuro?-pregunté ansiosa

-De acuerdo- y cerró los ojos para abrirlos completamente sofocada y alterada me dijo

-Bloom, le diras cosas horribles-

-¿Yo?-pregunté incrédula

-Le diras que lo odias, que maldices el día en que llegó a tu vida… no lo entiendo… en tus ojos hay mucho dolor y….-

-¿y que Alice? ¿Qué mas ves?-

-Amor Bloom, amor y dolor, pero la rabia te consume y le diras esas cosas horrendas y lo mas extraño es que él no se defenderá, permitirá que le insultes como dando a entender que lo merece…. Ay Bloom, es la visión mas rara que he visto en mi vida-

Me quede callada. Insultarle, odiarle y amarle… ¿era capaz de tales cosas hacia él? Me quede callada sin saber que responder.


	9. Cap 9 Indiferencia

**Hola!! Bueno les dejo este cap y perdonen que los deje en suspenso, pero voy a salir y tardare en subir otro**

**Ojala les guste, el cap es uno de los mas importantes de la historia**

**Cap 9 Indiferencia**

Alec

"_La indiferencia es el primer paso de la atracción"___**(1)**

Tenia aproximadamente dos semanas viviendo con los Cullen y he de decirlo, era sumamente aburrido. Todos los días, cada integrante de la familia hacia algo distinto. Carlisle, por ejemplo, iba diario al hospital; ahora entendía la admiración que tenia Aro hacia él. Esa cualidad suya de tolerar la sangre era increíble. Su esposa, Esme, se la pasaba decorando casas ajenas o diseñando nuevos interiores. Emmett y Jasper hacían apuestas todo el tiempo, Edward tocaba el piano, Rosalie solía ver la televisión o arreglar su carro o diseñar vestidos con Alice, la cual siempre estaba de compras junto con una indispuesta Bella Cullen y una eficiente Reneesme Cullen, junto a la mascota Cullen. Mi relación con todos era la de siempre y he de admitirlo, algunos de los chistes de Emmett me habían hecho reír, sobre todo los insultos para Edward. Había de todo tipo, desde el clásico "Chismografo", "El telediario" "El telemundo" y mi favorito "La cotilla". Al parecer, la relación mas difícil era la que tenia con la mascota Cullen. Ella siempre se me quedaba mirando como si estuviera perdida, yo la ignoraba y ella se iba, mi relación con ella estaba basada en la indiferencia.

"_La indiferencia es el primer paso de la atracción"_

Mi otra misión, la de encontrar a la ultima integrante de la familia Stewart, no iba tan bien. Debido a mi estadia con los Cullen no había podido investigar nada, de modo que le pedi a Jane que me investigara un poco sobre esa familia. Tal vez habria alguna fotografía y encontrar a la humana seria mas fácil. Por ahora, esperaba su respuesta mientras me secaba del aburrimiento.

"_La indiferencia es el primer paso de la atracción"_

Estaba tan aburrido que había leído todos los libros del despacho de Carlisle Cullen; sabia tanto de medicina que era capaz de operar a alguien sin dificultad alguna. Ahora leia la colección de literatura de Bella Cullen. Ella misma me la había ofrecido y yo había quedado estupefacto con tal invitación. Sus libros, a pesar de ser basura romanticista (y perdonen mi opinión al respesto) eran muy entretenidos e interesantes, sobre todo el que leia ahora.

"_La indiferencia es el primer paso de la atracción"_

De nuevo esa frase sono en mi cabeza. Un capitulo del libro empezaba con ella. _Indiferencia, indiferencia. _Yo era indiferente con todo el mundo, ¿Acaso el maldito libro quería decir que me atraía todo el mundo? Tal cosa no era lógica. Continué leyéndolo por pura curiosidad, pero mi concentración fue interrumpida por una voz que sonaba a lo lejos:

-¡Hola…! ¡Hooolaa!-gritaba la humana

La mascota buscaba a sus dueños. Reí en mi interior. Los Cullen no estaban, habían salido a cazar muy temprano para que ella no se diera cuenta, pero hoy habían tardado de mas y ahora estaba solo con ella. Cuando entró al despachó volvió a mirarme de la misma manera mientras yo le decía, de nuevo con indiferencia:

-Ellos no están, salieron temprano. No hay nadie en casa-

-¿Volveran… pronto?-preguntó ella perturbada

-No lo se-dije sin mirarla y leyendo mi libro

-Bueno… gracias-

-Aja-conteste por inercia

Casi cuando ya iba de salida retrocedió y me preguntó:

-¿No… quieres… algo de desayunar? Yo saldré ¿No se te ofrece nada?-

-No-dije tajantemente. ¿No podía dejarme leer el libro en paz?

De repente la atmosfera cambió, su timidez desapareció y fue remplazada por un nuevo sentimiento, la historia de mi libro perdió importancia.

-¡Ya estoy harta!-explotó y yo levante la mirada intrigado

-¡Me canse de tu actitud conmigo! Se que no te agrado, eso lo tengo claro, pero te suplicaría que dejaras de tratarme como si yo fuera basura ¡Me fastidiada que lo hagas!-

Yo estaba muy entretenido, su enojo era divertido, de modo que le dije:

-Tranquilizate niña- ahí cometí otro error. Su rostro se torno rojo mientras decía:

-¡Me molesta que me llames de esa manera! ¡Que carajos no me puedes llamar por mi nombre! ¡No es tan difícil maldita sea!-

Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas reprimir una sonrisa. La humana era divertida, de ser la mascota se había convertido en el bufon de la familia.

-¡Y no te burles!-gritó exasperada

-Controla tu genio-le sugerí con sarcasmo- ese vocabulario tuyo no es agradable-

Me miro con exasperación mientras preguntaba, obviamente molesta:

-¿No te sabes mi nombre verdad?-

Intente recordar en mi cabeza su maldito nombre (quien usa el vocabulario desagradable ahora ehh). No lo encontré y entre resignado, fastidiado y un poco avergonzado dije:

-No… no lo recuerdo- ella se frustro y acercándose a mi me dijo con fiero sarcasmo:

-Pues escuchalo bien, por que será la ultima vez que lo diga. Mi nombre es Bloom, nada de niña, ni chiquilla, ni mascota. ¿Entendido?-exigió

Sabia que la llamaba mascota. De nuevo entra en acción Edward "Cotilla" Cullen, solo él podría haberle dicho eso.

-De acuerdo-acepte

-Bien-su humor cambió de la noche a la mañana; los humanos eran tan extraños-Entonces… ¿De verdad no quieres nada?-

-No gracias Bloom-conteste cortésmente y algo raro le ocurrió. La sangre se le subió a las mejillas. No conocía tal efecto y me extraño. Ella salió de la habitación mientras yo volvia a mi lectura.

"_La indiferencia es el primer paso de la atracción"_

Curiosamente, después de esta "peculiar" conversación, entendí la frase de ese libro.

**Grax por leerlo**

**(1)Frase de mi autoria (o sea que la invente yo)**


	10. Cap 10 Bipolaridad

**Bueno… ya volvi, luego de siglos, perdonen la ausencia pero yo avise, he leído todos los reviews y estoy muy emocionada y para que me perdonen mi ausencia les traigo 15 cap escritos y recién saliditos del horno ojala les guste el rumbo que tomo la historia y si no avísenme **

**Grax por leer**

**Cap. 10 Bipolaridad**

Bloom

Me había levantado muy tarde, seguramente todos me estaban esperando para desayunar o ya se habían ido para realizar sus actividades cotidianas. Estas semanas con los Cullen fueron asombrosas, o lo pudieron haber sido, pensé. Vivir sin miedo a ser capturada era increíble y el amor que los Cullen me ofrecían era suficiente para no sentirme triste y desolada por la pérdida de mi familia. Sin embargo, siempre hay un sin embargo, no todo era felicidad. Convivir con Alec Vulturi era aterrador y algo depresivo he de decir. Seria una vil mentirosa si negara que el maldito vampiro me atraía, todo ese aire de misterio que lo rodeaba era fascinante para mí, aunque estaba plenamente consciente de que solo era atracción, puesto que él era un monstruo chupasangre como los que me perseguían y jamás sentiría algo mas que repulsión hacia mí. Tal cosa no me deprimía, lo que me deprimía era que mi estúpido subconsciente me delataba cada vez que lo veía. Me quedaba muda y no sabia que decir ni hacer; él me ignoraba y yo me iba tranquila de que nunca notara mis reacciones, pero era frustrante que me tratara como un bicho raro o como si yo fuese la peste o la influenza.

Caminé en busca de los Cullen por toda la casa, pero no había nadie. ¡Donde diablos estaban! Mis pasos me llevaron a la biblioteca de Bella y ahí estaba él. Alec Vulturi, leyendo un libro. Últimamente era lo único que hacia. Recordé cuando le sugerí a Bella que le prestara su colección de literatura, pues ya no tenía nada que leer del despacho de Carlisle. Cuando levantó la mirada, me dijo fríamente:

-Ellos no están, salieron temprano. No hay nadie en casa-

-¿Volverán… pronto?-pregunté tratando de calmar mis nervios

-No lo se-ni siquiera me miró

-Bueno… gracias-

-Aja-dijo sumergido en su lectura. Lo bueno de su comportamiento es que no noto mi nerviosismo, aunque su actitud me enfureciera. Iba de salida cuando recordé que para él yo solo era una humana que no sabia nada de su mundo, por lo tanto, seria descortés no ofrecerle nada de desayunar, aunque supiera perfectamente que su dieta se basaba en… otro tipo de comida. Me estremecí.

-¿No… quieres… algo de desayunar? Yo saldré ¿No se te ofrece nada?-le pregunté

-No- me dijo tajantemente y yo no me pude controlar y exploté

-¡Ya estoy harta!-levantó la mirada sorprendido-¡Me canse de tu actitud conmigo! Se que no te agrado, eso lo tengo claro, pero te suplicaría que dejaras de tratarme como si yo fuera basura ¡Me fastidia que lo hagas!-

No se movía, estaba tan callado que por un momento me sentí avergonzada de haberle regañado, pero entonces dijo las dos palabras que me hicieron enfurecer más:

-Tranquilízate niña-

Si había algo que detestaba más que su actitud, era que me llamara de esa manera. Tanto niña como chiquilla eran un insulto para mí. Se que no soy una mujer mayor, que a mis 14 años sigo siendo considerada una niña, pero no podía soportar el modo en el que él me lo decía. Le respondí endemoniada:

-¡Me molesta que me llames de esa manera! ¡Que carajos no me puedes llamar por mi nombre! ¡No es tan difícil maldita sea!-

No se cohibió, al contrario, pude notar que se aguantaba la risa. El muy idiota se burlaba de mí. Me sentí humillada y con toda razón. A sus ojos yo era toda una caja de monerías. Edward me había dicho me consideraba la mascota de la familia, ahora era un payaso.

-¡Y no te burles!-grite tratando de salvar mi orgullo

-Controla tu genio-me dijo sarcásticamente- ese vocabulario tuyo no es agradable-

¿Mi vocabulario le molestaba? Eso si que era gracioso, pero pude darme cuenta que no me llamaba por mi nombre y, sabiendo la respuesta que me daría, le pregunté:

-¿No te sabes mi nombre verdad?-

Se puso serio y agachando la cabeza meditó, como tratando de recordar mi nombre y unos segundos después, contestó resignado:

-No… no lo recuerdo-

Me exaspere y acercándome demasiado a él, corriendo ese peligro, le exigí

-Pues escúchalo bien, por que será la última vez que lo diga. Mi nombre es Bloom, nada de niña, ni chiquilla, ni mascota. ¿Entendido?-

Me miró a los ojos como si hubiese sido descubierto y yo quede paralizada. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y a pesar de todo, los encontré hermosos. ¿Qué clase de lunática era yo?

-De acuerdo-dijo y me liberó de su mirada

-Bien-me alegró que aceptara mi petición de esa manera tan sencilla y actuando humanamente para él, le pregunté:

-Entonces… ¿De verdad no quieres nada?-

-No gracias Bloom-contestó cortésmente y me quedé sin oxigeno

¿Qué fue eso? Una cosa era que aceptara mis peticiones y otra muy distinta era que se portara de esa manera conmigo. Había sido muy cortes, había sido demasiado cortes. Incluso había reído un poco. ¿Acaso era bipolar? ¿O ya me estaba volviendo loca? Sentí como la sangre se me subió a las mejillas y salí de la habitación completamente avergonzada. Ahora si, no había nada que evitara que él notara esa reacción. Salí de la casa Cullen rogándole al cielo que Alec Vulturi no le diera importancia a ese hecho.

**Grax por leer en serio**


	11. Cap 11 Indicaciones

**Este cap es muy importante y ojala les guste grax por leer**

**Cap. 11 Indicaciones**

Alec

En efecto, no había podido evitarlo. Me había secado del aburrimiento, deje de leer y comencé a pasearme por toda la habitación. Necesitaba distraerme de cualquier cosa, necesitaba la información de Jane, necesitaba lo que fuera para quitarme el aburrimiento. El espectáculo con la humana Bloom (empezaría a cumplir mi promesa de no llamarla mascota, aunque fuese en mis pensamientos) no había sido suficiente. Tomé otro libro de la biblioteca de Bella Cullen y comencé a leer. "Un clásico" pensé. Los libros de Bella variaban en su estilo y época. Desde los clásicos hasta los más actuales. "Jane Eyre" era el que leía ahora. Llamó mi atención su titulo. Tenia el nombre de mi hermana y como por arte de magia sonó mi celular. Era Jane. "Este libro es mágico" pensé sarcásticamente.

-Hola hermana, pensaba en ti justo ahora-dije

-Espero que de buena manera-dijo ella con ironía

-¿De que otra forma?-pregunté inocentemente y me reí

-Estas rarísimo Alec, pero bueno, tengo tu información-

-Que alegría escuchar eso-seguí burlándome, ¿Por qué no podía controlarme?

-Me llena de dicha hacerte tan feliz-dijo mordazmente y poniendo gesto serio continuó-ya compórtate Alec-

-Sí lo que digas-la ignore-¿Qué me tienes de la familia Stewart?-

-Tengo todo-

-¿Y? ¿Piensas dármelo o que?-pregunté

-Te enviaré la información via e-mail-dijo como toda una secretaria y me reí otra vez- ¿Tienes una computadora cerca chistosin?-se burló

-Claro amargada-me desquité ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Por qué me portaba de esa manera con mi hermana? Yo era mas reservado, mas serio y ahora parecía un bufón, justo como la humana Bloom.

Revisé el correo e imprimí toda la información. Calmándome le dije a Jane:

-Gracias hermana-

-Me alegra que vuelvas Alec, ya me empezaba a asustar tu comportamiento. Estaba por llamar a varios miembros de la guardia y acudir a ayudarte-

Aquello no me hubiese servido para nada, le dije para tranquilizarla:

-Descuida Jane, todo esta bien-

-Vivir con los Cullen te afecta-contestó ella

-Sí, así parece-le di la razón

-Bueno… cuídate hermano, adiós-colgó el teléfono y sentí nostalgia. Extrañaba a mi hermana.

Miré la información y casi me voy de espaldas. Era Bloom, la humana Bloom estaba en la imagen y entonces la reconocí. ¡Claro! Por esa razón me pareció conocida cuando nos presentaron. Isabella Bloom Stewart, la humana del aeropuerto, la misma que debía perseguir y exterminar, era Bloom. Recordé sus enormes y extraños ojos verdes, los mismos que me habían amenazado hace un momento. Vaya que era afortunado. Mi segunda misión estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

"_Alec, no sé que tengas que hacer para conseguir esa información, pero hazlo. Ser amigo de la humana, su confidente o enamorarla, yo que se, pero consigue esa información y después asesínala, justo como Cayo te lo indicó"_

Esa era la nota de Jane, esas eran mis indicaciones. Seria algo laborioso sacarle la verdad a Bloom, debía ser más amable con ella y lograr ganarme su amistad. Guardé las indicaciones en el libro de "Jane Eyre" mientras intentaba pensar en una forma de ganarme la amistad de una chica tan hiperactiva como Bloom. No seria tan sencillo.


	12. Cap 12 Ajedrez

**Cap. 12 Ajedrez**

Bloom

Después de un delicioso almuerzo (que consistía en unos taquitos al pastor y varios alimentos con grasa capaz de provocar un infarto) volví a la casa Cullen con la esperanza de que ellos estuviesen ahí y no tuviera que ver a Alec en un buen tiempo. Estaba avergonzada. Me maldije internamente, yo y mis reacciones humanas.

Entré a la sala de la casa y ahí estaba él, junto a un tablero de ajedrez. Jugaba solo y se veía tan… "_¡Bloom cálmate!"_ Me reprendí internamente. Alec estaba loco, ¿Cómo podía jugar él solo?

-Hola-dije tímidamente

-Hola Bloom-dijo cortésmente y de nuevo me sonroje

-¿Ya… volvieron los Cullen?-

-No, no han vuelto-la amabilidad de nuevo apareció, ¿Qué pasaba con él?

-Bueno… gracias-empezaba a salir completamente roja de vergüenza cuando él me detuvo diciendo:

-No… espera… ¿Por qué no te quedas?-

-¿Qué?-no pude evitar preguntar en voz alta

-Sí, como te habrás dado cuenta, tengo un tablero de ajedrez, pero no puedo jugar solo- señaló el juego y una silla que había enfrente de él- me preguntaba si querrías jugar conmigo-

-Ahh… bueno… yo…-no sabia que pasaba, ¿Por qué era así conmigo? Hace unas horas ni siquiera me miraba a la cara y ahora me invitaba a jugar con él, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"_Déjate de prejuicios Bloom y accede a jugar con él. No te pasara nada"._ Me dijo mi voz interna ¿Dónde estaban los Cullen? Me pregunté de nuevo y entonces recordé que Nessie me había advertido la noche pasada que saldrían a cazar y que esperaban no tardar mucho. "_Ahí lo tienes, juega con Alec, aprovecha su amabilidad, no durara mucho"._

-Entonces… ¿Quieres jugar?-preguntó de nuevo y me miró intensamente, caí rendida ante esa mirada.

-Claro-dije y me senté

-¿Sabes jugar?-me preguntó

-Sí, mi abuelo me enseñó-dije y me entristecí. Mi pobre abuelo, cuanto le extrañaba.

-Bien, entonces empecemos-

Me sentí algo estúpida. Yo sabía jugar y mi abuelo siempre decía que yo era muy buena, pero sin duda yo no podía competir con Alec. Él tenía cientos de años de experiencia, mientras que yo solo había empezado a jugar a los doce. Perdería irremediablemente y seria objeto de su burla una segunda vez.

* * *

-¡Jaque mate!-dije completamente emocionada

-¡No puede ser! Quiero la revancha-dijo algo molesto

-¿Otra vez?-pregunté sarcásticamente-es la octava vez que me la pides, ya ríndete ¿No?-

-Ni lo sueñes, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero-me dijo mientras me miraba seductoramente y quede atrapada en esa mirada hasta que mi estomago empezó a chillar y nuevamente sentí vergüenza

-Tienes hambre-fue una afirmación

-Sí-lo acepte completamente colorada

-Bueno, me darás esa revancha otro día, gracias por el juego-dijo mientras quitaba el tablero

-De nada… bueno… saldré a comer-dije nerviosamente mientras salía pero entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro y el estomago me dio vueltas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-me preguntó mientras yo trataba de asimilar el hecho de que me tomaba del hombro

-A comer-dije nerviosa-¿No puedo hacerlo?-

-Claro Bloom, pero esperaba poder acompañarte, ¿Me lo permites?-preguntó mirándome de nuevo a los ojos

-Cl… claro-dije paralizada

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo con alegría mientras salíamos de la casa Cullen

"_Tienes que calmarte Bloom, cálmate. Si él te va a acompañar, compórtate a la altura y deja de sonrojarte"._

-De acuerdo-me dije y agradecí que no notara mis palabras

**Si se dan cuenta Alec es amable solo por que quiere cumplir su misión, que malo **

**Grax por leer**


	13. Cap 13 De paseo con Bloom

**Cap. 13 De paseo con Bloom**

Alec

En toda mi existencia jamás había sido derrotado en un juego de ajedrez, yo siempre ganaba. Nunca imagine que la humana Bloom fuera tan buena. El plan había sido sencillo. Invitaría a Bloom a jugar ajedrez, le permitiría ganar la primera vez, como buen caballero y así lograría su confianza. Pero todo había dado un giro extraño. Bloom resultó ser una experta y me vi derrotado casi todo el tiempo. Olvide por completo la misión que tenia y me dedique al juego. Quería mi revancha, ella no me ganaría tan fácilmente. Justo entonces su estomago hizo ruidos extraños y deduje que tenia hambre. Me ofrecí a acompañarla a comer y de nuevo la invadió esa reacción. La sangre subiéndosele a las mejillas. ¿Qué significaba tal cosa? ¿Era bueno o malo?

Ahora que estábamos en un sencillo puesto de comida, me sorprendían otras cosas suyas. ¿Cómo podía una humana de su edad comer tanta chatarra sin enfermarse? Los humanos eran tan frágiles en este aspecto, pero ella parecía muy fuerte.

-¿Cómo es que te cabe toda esa comida?- no pude evitar preguntarle

-Estas exagerando, no es mucho-dijo ella concentrada en sus alimentos y el hombre que nos sirvió la comida la contradijo:

-Por supuesto que sí, dos hamburguesas y un hot dog. ¿No le parece mucho?-

-No-dijo ella sin apenarse-¿Quieres un poco?-me ofreció

-No gracias Bloom, no tengo hambre-

-Entonces… y perdona la pregunta… ¿Por qué quisiste venir?-

-Quise acompañarte-le dije y de nuevo esa reacción sanguínea la invadió-¿Por qué ocurre eso?-le pregunté

-¿Qué?-

-El hecho de que la sangre se te suba a las mejillas, ¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Ahh-de nuevo ocurrió y mi curiosidad explotó

-Eso, lo ves ¿Por qué ocurre?-

-Se llama sonrojo Alec y te pasa solo cuando estás avergonzado-me explicó

Eso no fue suficiente para mi curiosidad

-¿Y por que te avergüenzas?-

-Sabes por que Alec, cuando… tienes pena de algo-

-Eres extraña Bloom-me atreví a decir. No era ninguna mentira, ella era rara- siempre te estas sonrojando cuando te hablo-

-No, como crees-parpadeó.

En ese lapso de tiempo en el que habíamos convivido, yo había notado que era una pésima mentirosa. Parpadeaba muy seguido cada vez que lo hacia.

-Muy bien, ya fue mucho interrogatorio-dijo ella nerviosa- es hora de irnos-pagué su cuenta. No la iba a dejar pagar semejante cantidad de dinero

Salimos de ahí y me llevó de paseo a muchos lugares. Decía no conocer Forks pero quería mostrarme lo poco que sabia. Me arrastro a tiendas, bosques, parques y justo cuando íbamos caminando cerca de la playa me dijo:

-Mira, la Push-

-¿La que?-pregunté

-La playa La Push, es una reserva de indios Quileute, ahí vive el papá de Jacob, Billy Black-me explicó-hay que visitarlo-

Ya me arrastraba a la reserva cuando se detuvo de repente, como si hubiese recordado algo y dijo, obviamente mintiendo:

-Pensándolo bien… no es buena idea… ya debe estar dormido- y retrocedimos

Había pasado toda la tarde con la humana Bloom. No le había sacado ni una pizca de información. Solamente la había visto comer, había calmado mi curiosidad respecto a sus reacciones humanas y habíamos paseado por casi todo Forks (o al menos el Forks que ella conocía). Entonces… si no había conseguido lo que quería… ¿Por qué no me la había pasado tan mal? No sabia que responderme.

Caminamos hacia la casa Cullen. Estaba seguro que ahora sí estaban sus residentes. _Prepárate para recibirme cotilla Cullen_ dije en mi cabeza. La humana Bloom me miró temerosa de lo que le esperaba adentro y sin saber el motivo, sin saber por que, sentí que debía protegerla, de modo que reitere mi advertencia mental. _Prepárate para recibirnos cotilla Cullen. _Y acercándome más de lo necesario a Bloom, entré sonriendo a la casa Cullen


	14. Cap 14 La maldicion de las Isabellas

**Pobrecita Bloom, ahorita verán por que**

**Grax por leer**

**Cap. 14 La maldición de las Isabellas **

Bloom

El día había sido maravilloso. Alec resulto un buen acompañante. Jamás conocí a alguien tan serio, callado y al mismo tiempo tan divertido. Me había hecho unas preguntas tan obvias que en ocasiones sentía ganas de darle un buen golpe. Primero, los sonrojos. ¡Quien no tiene idea de que es un sonrojo!, después las lagrimas. Cuando rio mucho suelo terminar llorando. Había reído tanto aquella tarde que él había preguntado por que había agua en mis ojos. Al parecer Alec había olvidado todas las experiencias humanas que había tenido antes de ser un vulturi. "O tal vez las bloquea" me dijo mi vocecilla.

Todo había sido perfecto incluso hace unos minutos. Me había sonreído antes de entrar a la casa Cullen y se había acercado a mí como si fuéramos buenos amigos. Yo me había sonrojado obviamente y mi corazón había dado varios brincos. Pero la felicidad no es eterna, o al menos eso dicen y cuando entramos a la casa Cullen, todos nos miraban de manera extraña.

-Buenas… buenas noches a todos-dije nerviosa

-Hola Bloom… ¿Qué anduviste haciendo pillina?-preguntó Emmett pícaramente

-Na… nada-

-Hola Alec-dijo desafiante Edward

-Hola Cullen-Alec estaba del mismo humor

Esme estaba preocupada por el ambiente que se estaba formando, de modo que me dijo para calmarme:

-¿Deseas algo de cenar Bloom?-

-No gracias Esme, de verdad… ya cené-

-¿Y que hicieron todo el día?-preguntó Jasper

-Nada fuera de lo común-dijo Alec- ¿Verdad Bloom?-

-Así es-dije tímidamente

-Yo no lo veo así-dijo Edward

¡Diablos! Estaba leyendo mi mente. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente respetar mi cabeza? Por lo menos un momento.

-Si no te gusta lo que ves, entonces no fisgonees-dije molesta

-Tranquilízate Cullen, Bloom y yo fuimos de paseo eso es todo. No me la comí ni nada por el estilo-dijo Alec

Todos se miraron cautelosamente. Estaban extrañados de su nueva forma de comportarse conmigo. Hasta ayer, Alec había sido un monstruo indiferente, ahora hasta me defendía.

-Me iré a mi habitación, no soporto esto-dije molesta

-Bloom espera-dijo Nessie y me siguió

Pude oír mientras me iba como Alec decía:

-Parece que yo también debo salir-

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces Alec, ella es mas frágil de lo que parece-dijo Edward

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me tumbé al colchón muerta de rabia. Nessie se acercó preguntándome:

-¿Qué te ocurre Bloom?-

-No es obvio, estoy molesta con tu papá. Odio que lea mi mente de esa manera y que cuente mis secretos, es mi privacidad-

-Yo se que es molesto, no es ni la mitad de sobre protector de lo que es conmigo, créeme-dijo Nessie-pero compréndelo, lo hace por tu bien, Alec es peligroso-

Alec era peligroso. Yo había olvidado eso. Había olvidado que era un miembro muy importante de la guardia vulturi. Que era letal.

Alguien entró a la habitación y tanto Nessie como yo nos quedamos petrificadas al verlo.

-¿Puedo hablar a solas con Bloom Nessie?-preguntó Edward

-Claro papá-Nessie salió de la habitación

-¿Qué se te ofrece Edward? ¿Conseguir mas información?-

-No Bloom, si no hablarte de un serio problema que descubrí en tu mente-

-Descubriste muchas cosas en mi mente. Se claro-dije tajantemente

-Estas enamorada Bloom-

Aquello si me sorprendió. ¿Como diablos había llegado hasta esa parte de mi mente?

-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? Eso… eso no es posible. ¿De quien?-fingí

-Bloom… sabes perfectamente de quien-dijo Edward sarcásticamente

-No… no lo sé. Ni siquiera sabia que estaba enamorada-mentí

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Era inútil mentirle a Edward, pero aun así no pude evitar hacerlo. Quería salvar mi orgullo.

-Bloom, Bloom, tienes todos los síntomas-

-¿Síntomas de que?-pregunté

-De la maldición de las Isabellas- dijo Edward

-Y… según tu… ¿Cuál es la maldición de las Isabellas?-

-Las Isabellas aman aquello que es peligroso para ellas. Mira a Bella. Se enamoró de mí-

-Y tu le correspondías-me atreví a decir

Su rostro se puso serio mientras me decía:

-Alec es peligroso Bloom-

-Tú también eras peligroso para Bella-contraataqué

-No es lo mismo Bloom- se defendió

-Claro que no-dije-tú anhelabas la sangre de Bella. Yo ni siquiera despierto ese deseo en él. Por lo que yo veo, tú eras más peligroso para Bella de lo que Alec es para mí. La diferencia es…-

-La diferencia es que yo amaba a Bella, en cambio Alec no te ama a ti-me interrumpió tajantemente y yo me paralicé

Edward tenía razón. Alec no me amaba y nunca lo haría. No importaba cuan amable fuese conmigo, a sus ojos yo solo era una insignificante humana. No era digna de nada.

-Perdóname Bloom, perdóname por ser tan directo, pero es necesario que estés consiente-dijo Edward tristemente-y tu eres digna de todo, mereces lo mas grande Bloom, nunca lo olvides-

Salió de mi habitación mientras yo me recostaba en mi cama y trataba de asimilar la verdad que él me había mostrado. Estaba enamorada de Alec Vulturi, el miembro más valioso de la guardia Vulturi, el más peligroso de los vampiros. Mi enemigo en unas cuantas palabras. Me levanté para darme un buen baño y entender lo que me estaba pasando.

No sabia si reír de la emoción de estar enamorada o llorar del vacio que sentía en mi corazón al no ser correspondida.


	15. Cap 15 Hechizo de Luz de Luna

**Sinceramente disfrute mucho escribiendo este cap (por que será que el fic se llama como este cap) me base en una imagen que tengo en mi perfil. Perdonen si no les gusta lo del gato, pero era necesario **

**Ojala y les guste y grax por leer**

**Cap. 15 Hechizo de Luz de Luna**

Alec

Edward Cullen era un idiota. ¿Quién le había dado el derecho de espiarnos? Sabia que a mi me tenia que vigilar, pero… ¿Y Bloom? Ella no era de su propiedad, por lo tanto no debía leer su mente.

Había bromeado con él para ver que cara ponía. Recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho: "No me la comí ni nada por el estilo". Fue increíblemente relajante verle la cara de estupefacción tanto a él como al resto de los Cullen. Pero independientemente de eso, comerme a la humana Bloom seria muy difícil. Estaba descartado de la lista de cosas que le haría después de sacarle la información que necesitaba. ¿Por qué? Simple, la humana Bloom no olía a nada, si no fuera por que la había visto respirar, sonrojarse y latirle el corazón, juraría que estaba muerta o peor, que era un vampiro como yo. La sangre de Bloom no olía a nada, solo ella olía a humano, pero nada más. Su sangre no era apetecible.

Ahora estaba fuera del país, necesitaba alimentarme pero lejos del territorio Cullen. No tenia una idea concreta de donde estaba, podría ser México como podría ser Sudamérica, Chile o Colombia, no lo sé. Consideraba una nueva estrategia de conseguir la información de la humana Bloom.

Esta tarde no había hecho nada de lo que debí haber hecho, pero eso no volvería a pasar. Ya no me distraería con la humana Bloom ni con sus ocurrencias. No más, me dije seriamente y me dirigí de regreso a la casa Cullen.

Me imagine que a esta hora ella ya estaba durmiendo. Ese extraño hábito humano, era una de las pocas cosas que les envidiaba a ellos. Dormir seria muy placentero. Eso y la capacidad de hechizar a aquellos que están a su alrededor. Había conocido humanas muy bellas y otras que no lo eran tanto, pero aquellas que si eran agraciadas tenían un don increíble de idiotizar la mente humana del hombre mas cauto.

"Ilusos humanos" me dije mientras llegaba a la casa. Me fascinaba ser un vampiro por eso y por otras razones, claro esta, pero sin duda agradecía el nunca caer presa de los encantos femeninos, tanto de las humanas como de las vampiresas.

Por esa razón no entendía a los Cullen. Ellos trataban a los humanos como si fueran de la misma estirpe o como si los humanos fuesen superiores. No lo comprendía y no quería hacerlo. ¿Qué afán habían tenido para defender a Bella Cullen de nosotros cuando era humana? ¿Qué tenia la humana, aparte del corazón de Edward Cullen, para que la adoraran como a uno de los suyos? Y la pregunta mas importante ¿Qué tenia la humana Bloom que todos la protegían como si fuera sagrada, como si fuese valiosa, como si fuese única? Miré a la ventana y quedé petrificado.

Era… no se como describirlo… era la alucinación mas bella que mis ojos hubiesen visto alguna vez, era un ser… un hada… no lo sé…por mas que lo intento no encuentro la palabra adecuada para describir lo que estaba viendo.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacia en la ventana de la casa Cullen? Me acerqué para ver mejor y la reconocí. Era Bloom… la humana Bloom… era increíble… ¿Cómo había logrado ser tan hermosa?

Bloom se encontraba asomada a la ventana de su habitación, estaba en pijama y con el cabello mojado. Hace unas horas la había visto y no estaba como ahora. Hace unas horas su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta común, vestía jeans sencillos con una simple playera.

Ahora su largo cabello estaba suelto y recién cepillado. Se veía hermoso, su piel parecía de porcelana y los extraños ojos verdes que la caracterizaban, le daban un aire mágico. ¿Qué era lo que se había hecho?

"Nada, ella no se hizo nada" me dije internamente y en efecto, yo tenia razón. Ella no se había arreglado ni nada por el estilo.

Bloom miraba a la luna y de repente algo negro trepó a su ventana. Ella sonrió al ver al animal, sus ojos brillaron y a mí se me fue el aliento. Tomó en sus brazos al pequeño gato negro y lo colocó en la cama, a su lado. El animal completaba el cuadro perfecto para una pintura y ella seguía contemplando a la luna y ahí encontré una excusa para justificar mi asombro y su nueva belleza.

La luna la había cambiado. A la luz de la luna ella era hermosa. Esa era la única explicación que encontraba. Yo había quedado atrapado, pero era solo un hechizo que la luna le había hecho a ella y a mí. Solo era un hechizo de luz de luna, nada más. La contemplé mientras pasaba el tiempo. Quería estar ahí hasta que el hechizo terminara y ella volviera a ser la insignificante humana que era y no la tierna hada que ahora parecía.

No tengo idea de cuantas horas estuve mirándola, solo sé que de repente, ella bostezó haciendo una perfecta "o" con su boca y se retiró de la ventana. "Bueno, ya terminó. Disfrútalo en la memoria Alec" me dije y entré como un zombi a la casa.

-Bienvenido Alec-dijo Alice con malicia, como si ella supiera mi secreto

-¿Qué tal estuvo la cena?-preguntó pícaramente Emmett

-Bien-alcancé a contestar

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó realmente preocupada Esme

-No… gracias por la preocupación… pero no-dije completamente despistado. No podía sacar la imagen de Bloom en la ventana de mi cabeza. Me extrañaba que Cotilla Cullen no me dijera nada.

-Alec esta idiotizado-dijo Rosalie-bueno… más que de costumbre-

Ni siquiera me importó el insulto, yo seguía con la misma imagen en mi cabeza y así, subí a mi habitación.

-Hasta mañana-dije por inercia

Caminaba en los pasillos completamente perdido y de repente choqué con alguien. No me importó siquiera, pero mi mente reaccionó cuando reconoció su voz:

-Disculpa Alec-dijo Bloom

-No hay problema Bloom…-dije y la vi nerviosa-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es que necesito ir a la cocina por un poco de leche, pero no quiero que nadie me vea-

-¿Por qué?-pregunté extrañado y ella sonriendo entró a su habitación y regreso con el gato en sus manos

-Por esto-le brillaron los ojos

-¿Un gato? ¿Y que tiene de malo un gato?-

-Pues… es que… a los Cullen…no les gustan… los animales-dijo ella nerviosa y yo entendí

Los Cullen le habían dicho que no les gustaban los animales para que ella no trajera ninguno y corriera el riesgo de ser devorado por ellos. Me reí. Curiosamente, yo era la única persona segura para su gato.

-Si quieres yo te traigo la leche-le sugerí dulcemente, ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

-Eso… estaría… bien…-

Y volví a la cocina por la leche de la mascota de Bloom. Si yo no hubiese visto a Bloom en la ventana, ahora podría haber bromeado en mi interior con este asunto. Le llevaba la leche a la mascota de la mascota. Pero ahora se me hacia un insulto llamarla así. Bloom seguía bajo el poder del hechizo, con eso me refiero a que seguía viéndose hermosa.

-Aquí tienes Bloom-

-Gracias-dijo nerviosa y sonrojándose. Aquello le dio un maravilloso efecto a su belleza infantil

¿Qué edad podría tener ella? ¿14 ó 15 años? No lo sabía y le pregunté:

-¿Qué edad tienes Bloom?-

-Cumpliré 15 dentro de poco-dijo acariciando al gato

-¿Y que piensas hacer mañana?- no pude frenarme. ¿Qué me había hecho preguntarle eso?

-Na…nada… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Y que te gustaría hacer?-no podía detenerme, aunque quisiera

-Bueno… hoy llegó una feria a Forks y me encantaría ir, pero ninguno de los Cullen me acompañaría- dijo tristemente y parpadeó

-¿Por qué no vas sola?-le pregunté, ya había logrado calmarme

-¿Estas loco? Eso seria como ir al cine solo-dijo aterrada y yo no entendí, ¿Qué tenia que ver el cine con la feria?

-¿Quieres ir al cine o qué?-

-No, es una analogía. Es terrible ir al cine solo como lo es ir a la feria-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunté

-No tiene nada de malo Alec, pero no tiene chiste- dijo ella y yo me quedé pensativo.

Estaba por entrar a su cuarto y desearme buenas noches cuando una fuerza extraña y a la vez, difícil de resistir, me hizo decirle:

-Yo podría ir a la feria contigo-

Su rostro tomó varias tonalidades mientras me preguntaba:

-¿De verdad quieres ir conmigo?-

-Claro-dije- entonces… ¿Vamos mañana a la feria?-

-Bueno… si-

-Te veré mañana entonces-dije alegremente mientras me iba

-Hasta mañana-dijo ella con timidez

No tenia idea de lo que acababa de hacer y no me importaba averiguarlo. Mañana iría a la feria con Bloom. Intenté convencerme de que la había invitado para sacarle la información que necesitaba, pero estaba plenamente consciente de que no era así. No debía preocuparme por eso. Mañana el hechizo desaparecería y ella dejaría de provocar en mí las ganas que sentía ahora de reír sin parar. Me encerré en mi habitación y me recosté en la cama mientras recordaba cada uno de los gestos que ella había hecho hace un momento. No pude evitarlo y sonreí.


	16. Cap16 Gatos compras pensamientos y citas

**Cap. 16 Gatos, compras, pensamientos y citas**

Bloom

Maldecía una y otra vez. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Las razones eran muchas. Primero: la cantidad de azúcar que consumí me provocó insomnio; segundo: el regaño de Edward y su "Maldición de las Isabellas"; tercero: el gato que me había encontrado (en realidad el gato no había hecho nada, pero necesitaba una razón mas para justificar mi falta de sueño); cuarto: el descubrir que estaba enamorada de Alec Vulturi y quinto: que Alec Vulturi me invitara a la feria.

Esto último era lo que mas me había evitado dormir. ¿Por qué me había invitado? Se supone que yo no le caía bien. Me permití ilusionarme con la idea de que había empezado a agradarle ayer por la tarde, pero era una vil mentira.

Me levanté y fui al baño, ahí Alice me interceptó y exageradamente asustada me dijo:

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la noche? Tienes unas ojeras horribles-

-No pude dormir-

-Ay Bloom, lo bueno es que estoy aquí para ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme en que?-pregunté extrañada

-A que te veas linda- y antes de que yo pudiese protestar o algo, Alice se apoderó de mi cuerpo y comenzó a hacerle muchas cosas.

Cuando terminó, dijo sonriendo:

-Se le caerá la quijada cuando te vea-

-¿A quien?- pregunté

-Yo se lo que digo- y bajamos juntas a la cocina

No había nadie más que Emmett y Alec, parecía que el resto de la familia estaba por ahí, ni siquiera vi a Nessie.

-Wow, ¡Que bonita estas! ¿A quien vas a ver Bloom?-preguntó Emmett con malicia

-A nadie, Alice fue… quien me arregló-dije nerviosísima, Alec estaba ahí

-De acuerdo, si no me quieres decir está bien-dijo Emmett y miró a Alec

-Es la verdad-

-Si, lo que digas-me ignoró

Alec tenía la mirada agachada, como si no quisiera verme o estuviese perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No lo sacaría de ahí, de modo que ya me iba de la cocina cuando Emmett me gritó:

-¿Y que no vas a saludar a tu compañero en el crimen?-

-¿Mi compañero en el crimen?- pregunté estupefacta

-Sí, como ayer te fugaste con él-insinuó

-Estas loco-le dije y mirando a Alec tímidamente, lo saludé-Hola Alec-

Él levantó la mirada y se me quedó mirando de un modo que no supe interpretar. ¿Acaso tan mal me veía? Sentí vergüenza y me ruboricé.

-Veo que te dejo deslumbrado-le dijo Emmett y quitándome los ojos de encima, Alec le lanzó una mirada asesina y después volvió a mirarme y me dijo

-Hola Bloom-

-Bueno… parece que yo estorbo aquí…-comenzó a decir Emmett

-La verdad sí-dijo Alec mirándolo completamente divertido-la verdad siempre estorbas, pero no hay remedio-

Me reí y Emmett se rió también. Alec me preguntó:

-¿Cómo sigue tu gato?-

Me quedé extrañada. ¿Por qué me preguntaba sobre mi gato?

-Bien, esta… durmiendo-

-¿Ya le encontraste un nombre?-

-No-dije nerviosa y Alice apareció en la cocina con el pequeño aludido

-Mira que hermosura, estaba en tu cama-

Me aterré. Yo sabía que los Cullen no eran peligrosos, pero temía por mi gato y se lo quité asustada. Los Cullen bebían sangre de animales. ¿Y si se lo comían?

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Emmett extrañado

-Bloom teme que dañemos a su gato-dijo Alice mientras contenía sus ganas de reír y Emmett soltó una carcajada

-¡No puede ser!-

-Será ridículo para ustedes, pero por ahora nadie es seguro para mi gato-dije avergonzada

-Excepto yo-dijo Alec y el gato comprobó sus palabras al acercarse a Alec y ronronear

-Bueno… luego de este espectáculo con la mascota de Bloom, hay que irnos de compras-

-¿Volverán temprano?-preguntó Alec de repente y yo me sonrojé

-Sí Alec, tranquilo. Bloom no faltara-dijo Alice mirándolo pícaramente y salimos de la casa.

Rosalie, Bella, Nessie y yo estábamos atrapadas con Alice. Cargábamos sus bolsas y caminábamos con ella a todos lados. Alice era un torbellino a la hora de ir de compras y lo peor, nos compraba ropa a todos, incluso a Alec le había comprado durante todo este tiempo.

-Tienes que verte preciosa esta noche-empezó a decir

-¿Por qué Alice?-preguntó Bella y yo me extrañé.

Pensaba que a estas alturas ya todos lo sabían, seguramente Edward había leído la mente de Alec y sabia de nuestra salida.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes Bella?-pregunté

-No Bloom, nadie sabe nada mas que Alice-

-Es que pensé que Edward…-me interrumpió

-Edward no sabe nada…digamos que… me encargué de que ya no leyera sus mentes-dijo Bella muy campante

-¡Lo dices en serio! ¡Bella eres maravillosa!-dije fuera de mí

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces?-preguntó Rose

-Bloom y Alec tendrán una cita-soltó Alice y sonrojada yo exclame

-¡Eso no es verdad! No es… exactamente una cita-

-¿Cómo esta eso explíquenme?-preguntó Nessie

-Bueno… Alec…-estaba nerviosa

-Alec invitó a Bloom a la feria-dijo Alice y todas se sorprendieron

-Imposible-dijo Rose

-Sí, ya lo veía venir-dijo Bella

-¿Y entonces por que Bloom dice que no es una cita?-preguntó Nessie-a mi parecer, cuando un chico te pide que salgas con él, eso es una cita-

-No-negué- los enamorados salen en citas… Alec y yo… no estamos enamorados-al menos no él de mí

-Eso es lo que dices tú-dijo Alice-lo hubieses visto ayer por la noche, parecía un zombi, ¿Verdad Rose?-

-Cierto, ni siquiera le importó que lo insultara-dijo Rose

-Tal vez… estaba… concentrado en otras cosas… pero él no está enamorado de mí-dije tristemente-Edward me lo dijo y él leyó su mente-

-Hasta ayer-aclaró Nessie

-Dudo que haya cambiado de parecer en unas cuantas horas-dije tristemente-así que mejor hablemos de otra cosa-

Todas nos silenciamos y seguimos comprando con Alice.

**El gato sigue en nuestra historia, se que suena ridículo pero el es importante en la historia, pero si no lo quieren insisto, solo diganlo**


	17. Cap 17 Diferente

**Este cap es mucho mas interesante (también me encanto escribirlo) ojala les guste**

**Cap. 17 Diferente**

Alec

Por la mañana me enteré de que Bella había logrado evitar que Edward leyera tanto mi mente como la de Bloom. Eso explicaba muchísimas cosas, como el hecho de que Edward no me hubiese asesinado por pedirle una cita a Bloom. Me estremecí. La palabra cita era demasiado fuerte, pero las cosas son lo que son y eso le había pedido a Bloom, inconscientemente, pero lo había hecho.

Ahora que mi mente ya no estaba "hechizada" me fue muy fácil planear el día con Bloom. Aunque no había sido el motivo ahora podría conseguir la información que necesitaba y después… me estremecí otra vez. ¿Podria matar a Bloom?

"Por supuesto que puedes" me dije. Claro que podía, Bloom no era nada para mí, no podía serlo. Tenía que admitir que me agradaba; era la chica más rara que me hubiese encontrado en toda mi existencia. Era diferente a los humanos. Yo odiaba a los humanos por varias razones, pero ella… ella era buena.

Leía el expediente de su familia. Ambos éramos parecidos en ese aspecto. Ella lo había perdido todo como yo. Bloom era buena, pero también tenía otras virtudes; era valiente, estaba aterrada de que unos vampiros la persiguieran pero no le temía a la soledad en la que ahora se encontraba. Era graciosa, tenía unos cambios de humor rarísimos; era bonita, anoche lo había comprobado.

-¿Qué tanto haces Alec?-me preguntó Cotilla Cullen

Guarde las hojas de Bloom en el mismo libro "Jane Eyre" y contesté:

-Nada, solo leía-

-Disfruta tu privacidad mental Alec, no durara mucho-me amenazó y contraataqué

-Durara lo que Bella quiera, lo cual creo que será mucho-

-No me digan que ya empezaron otra vez-nos reprendió Bella- ¿Qué se supone que me prometiste Edward?-

-Que no leería la mente de Bloom y de Alec-

-Y…-dijo Bella expectante

-Que no pelearía con Alec-

-Bien dicho amor- y besó su mejilla y luego paso a sus labios.

Me sentí incomodó. Fue extraño. Normalmente cuando yo veía una pareja me daba igual, pero ahora sentí una punzada de algo que no entendí. ¿Envidia? ¿De que? ¿De que Cullen tuviera un amor y yo no? Eso jamás me había pasado. Me retiré de esa habitación y me fui a la cocina, ahí estaba Emmett. "Al menos él me hará reír" pensé.

A los pocos minutos llegó Bloom. Habló con un bromista Emmett que aseguraba que ella se veía bonita. "Ingenuo, si la hubieses visto anoche te hubiera parecido un ángel" pensé. Me deshice de ese pensamiento antes de que me invadiera nuevamente. Lo bueno de todo esto era que Bloom ya no se veía como anoche y no me aturdía.

-Hola Alec-me saludó tímidamente

Levanté la mirada y quedé atónito. Al parecer me había equivocado, el hechizo seguía vigente. Bloom seguía viéndose tan hermosa o incluso mas que ayer. Nada había cambiado y de nuevo no pude articular palabra alguna. Mis planes se hicieron pedazos y solo me dediqué a contemplarla.

-Veo que te deslumbró-dijo un entrometido Emmett y yo le lancé una mirada cargada de furia, tanto que si yo hubiese querido, lo habría inmovilizado con mi don.

-Hola Bloom- saludé finalmente

-Bueno… parece que yo estorbo aquí…-dijo Emmett nuevamente importunando

-La verdad sí-le dije primero molesto por sus comentarios pero después burlándome-la verdad siempre estorbas, pero no hay remedio-

Tanto Bloom como Emmett se rieron y a ella le brillaron los ojos. Me fascinó esa reacción y me puso nervioso al mismo tiempo. Ya no sabía que decirle y lo único que se me ocurrió fue:

-¿Cómo sigue tu gato?-

Se me quedó mirando como si le hubiera hablado en chino. "Que imbécil eres" me dije

-Bien, esta… durmiendo- contestó

-¿Ya le encontraste un nombre?- ahora que había empezado con este tema debía terminarlo

-No-dijo sonrojándose y de repente Alice apareció con su mascota

-Mira que hermosura, estaba en tu cama-

A Bloom se le abrieron los ojos de terror y me preocupé, pero al instante recordé la razón e intenté no reírme. Fue más difícil cuando le quitó el gato a Alice desenfrenadamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Emmett no entendía su reacción

-Bloom teme que dañemos a su gato-al parecer Alice si lo entendía y ambos soltaron varias carcajadas

-¡No puede ser!-

-Será ridículo para ustedes, pero por ahora nadie es seguro para mi gato-dijo ella. "Una virtud mas a su lista" pensé. Ella era capaz de defender lo que amaba a capa y espada. La ironía volvió, ese gato solo estaría seguro conmigo, quería tener ese derecho y lo reclamé

-Excepto yo- el felino se acercó a mí y comenzó a ronronear. "Bien, le agrado" ¿Por qué diablos me alegraba tal hecho?

-Bueno… luego de este espectáculo con la mascota de Bloom, hay que irnos de compras- anunció Alice

Me tensé. Y si Bloom se había arrepentido de nuestra… cita. ¿Por qué me preocupaba eso? Solo era una salida con una humana, nada más.

-¿Volverán temprano?-pregunté preocupado. Al diablo con mis cuestionamientos, me urgía saber si ella estaría conmigo.

-Sí Alec, tranquilo. Bloom no faltara-Alice me miró juguetonamente y ese instante supe que ella sabia lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, aunque no leyera los pensamientos como Edward.

Se fueron y Esme se acercó mirando al gato:

-Puedo llevármelo si quieres-

-No-dije entre asustado y molesto-Bloom me lo encargó y cumpliré con mi promesa-

-Vamos Alec, nosotros no le haremos nada al animal-dijo Emmett

-No me interesa, este gato no ira con nadie más que conmigo- dije de manera posesiva y salí de la casa con él.

Paseaba en los bosques y tuve el extraño impulso de hablarle al animal.

-Parece que eres muy importante para ella. Lograste ganarte su amor en una sola noche-acaricié al gato

Se me enredó en las manos y se trepó a mis hombros. Realmente le agradaba.

-Creo que necesitas un nombre, pero ¿Cuál?-pensé. ¿Qué me pasaba? Me cuestioné nuevamente. Desde cuando me importaba un estúpido gato y su nombre. Me recosté en la maleza del bosque con todo y gato. Mi celular sonó. Era Jane.

-Hola hermana-

-Hola Alec… ¿Te… encuentras bien?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?-dije mirando al cielo y de repente recordé a Bloom

-Por que estas… distraído-suspiró exasperada-no se a quien prefiero, si al idiota que no paraba de reírse ayer por la tarde o al despistado que no deja de suspirar hoy-

-¿Estoy suspirando?-pregunté sorprendido

-Sí y mucho. Me preocupas Alec, ¿Estas seguro que puedes con las dos misiones?-

-Por supuesto-dije

-Claro, veamos… ¿Cómo vas con los Cullen?-preguntó

-Bien, al parecer no tendremos batalla con ellos este año-dije sarcásticamente pero aun distraído-Reneesme Cullen se porta tan bien que parece humana-

-¿Y que hay de lo otro? ¿La humana Stewart?-

Me estremecí y miré al gato negro. Yo no podía matar a Bloom, sentía… remordimiento de solo pensarlo. Bloom era buena, ella no merecía la muerte. Esa era mi única conclusión.

-Todo esta bien con ese asunto- mentí y volví a recordar el hechizo

-¿Ah si? ¿Ya lograste sacarle la información?-

-No-dije acariciando al gato

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo?-preguntó ella desesperada-tienes que cumplir tu misión-

-Relájate, yo se lo que hago-

No dijimos nada en un buen tiempo hasta que ella preguntó, de nuevo preocupada:

-Alec… ¿De verdad todo esta bien?-

-Si Jane, todo está bien, todo está… perfecto-

-Bueno, te llamaré al rato para comprobarlo, adiós Alec- se despidió

-Adiós jane-

No sabía que pasaba conmigo. Hace unos días no hubiera dudado en mi misión de matar a Bloom una vez que tuviera la información, pero ahora… me sentía incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Por qué pensaba que ella era diferente? ¿Por qué pensaba que ella era buena? ¿Por qué pensaba que su vida era valiosa?

Recordé algo de mi olvidada vida humana. Un hombre, un hombre al que yo conocía como mi padre y que siempre estaba diciendo "Todas las personas son iguales, cuando encuentras a alguien que parece diferente, no es que lo sea...es que te has enamorado".

¡No! Yo no estaba enamorado. No podía ser así. Ella era una humana, no tenia nada de extraordinario, además de que el amor no estaba hecho para mí. "No, no estas enamorado, solo estas confundido, es todo" traté de convencerme. Yo no estaba enamorado.

El gato negro que se encontraba en mis brazos me miró dándome a entender que yo estaba equivocado, como acusándome de ser un vil mentiroso.

-No te atrevas a decirle nada-amenacé al felino-no hasta que sepa lo que está pasando-

Ni yo mismo encontraba una explicación. Las vi llegar a lo lejos y sentí una extraña euforia en mi interior. Sonreí mientras me dirigía a la casa Cullen. Tenia una cita a la cual asistir y por nada del mundo faltaría.

**Grax por leerlo**


	18. Cap 18 La feria

**Cap. 18 La feria**

Bloom

Llegamos y Alec se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado: La cocina. Acariciaba al gato mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. En cuanto entré, él levantó la mirada y dijo muy serenamente:

-Bienvenida Bloom-

-Gra… gracias-dije nerviosamente. Yo y mis malditos nervios.

-¿Estas lista?-

-Claro-dije y mirando al gato pregunté-¿Nos lo llevaremos?-

Él se quedó extrañado y miró al gato como si estuviera molesto con él. ¿Qué le podría haber hecho a Alec mi pobre gato?

-Bueno… si tú… quieres…-dijo él nervioso. ¿Desde cuando él se ponía nervioso? ¿En que extraño mundo me encontraba?

-Nada de eso-dijo Nessie-Felino vendrá conmigo-

-¿Felino?-pregunté extrañada

-Sí, dado que no le has puesto un nombre, decidí llamarlo así, "Felino". ¿Te molesta?-preguntó Alec y me derretí. Alec era tan… tan… tierno en esos aspectos

-Me encanta-dije pérdida

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, se nos hace tarde-dijo Alec y salimos. Pude escuchar los aullidos de Emmett a lo lejos y me ruboricé.

Debido a que Alec no tenía ningún auto, ambos iríamos caminando a la feria. Estábamos por comenzar el camino cuando Bella nos detuvo diciendo:

-Esperen… esperen…-le lanzó unas llaves a Alec

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó él

-Las llaves del volvo-dijo ella satisfecha

-Pero… Bella… Edward te matara-dije preocupada

-Digamos que no puede, me debe… unas cuantas cosas-Yo sonreí y ambos subimos al automóvil. Bella merecía un altar en la casa Cullen.

Cuando llegamos no cabía en mí de felicidad. Adoraba las ferias, de modo que arrastre a Alec a todos lados. Esperaba que no le molestara estar conmigo en este lugar rodeado de gente. Reservamos la rueda de la fortuna para el final, era mi favorita.

Cuando caminábamos vi un puesto de tiro al blanco y un peluche que me fascinó. Sin poder frenarme grité:

-¡Mira eso!-

-¿Qué?-preguntó él extrañado

-¡Eso! Es un tiburón de peluche, me encantan los tiburones-

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó sin comprenderme

-No lo sé, vamos-lo arrastre al lugar e intenté jugar para ganármelo, pero… digamos que mi puntería era pésima

-¡Diablos!-dije furiosa conmigo-realmente quería ese tiburón-

Mi miró un momento y justo cuando ya me iba desilusionada, él preguntó:

-¿De verdad lo querías mucho?-

-Sí-dije tristemente

-Lo ganaré para ti entonces-

Me ruboricé como jamás lo había hecho y él empezó a jugar. A los pocos minutos, el estaba siendo declarado el absoluto ganador.

-Escoja su premio joven-le dijo el hombre que atendía el juego

-Lo que ella quiera-dijo mirándome y quedé atrapada en su mirada

-El… el tiburón-dije hipnotizada y el peluche me fue entregado

Salimos de ahí y continuamos caminando.

-Gracias-le dije nerviosa

-De nada, espero y te guste-

-Lo adoro, este tiburón es especial, me recuerda a…-me callé. No iba a decirle que me recordaba a él: Tierno y hermoso pero muy peligroso, letal.

-¿A que?-preguntó

-A nada-dije y mi estomago chilló. "Perfecto"-Tengo hambre, vamos a comer-

Cuando llegamos empecé a pedir comida como desesperada.

-Quiero una orden de nachos y palomitas y… la especialidad de la casa-

Alec se me quedó mirando

-Me preocupa tu alimentación Bloom, en serio-

-¿De que hablas? Yo como bien, a mi me preocupa la tuya-bromee-estas pálido, nunca comes-

-Por supuesto que como, solo que nunca me has visto-

Yo lo sabía y continué con mi broma al decirle:

-¿Tendré el honor de verte comer alguna vez?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo furioso

-De acuerdo, pero no te enojes-le dije mirando sus ojos. Rojos como la sangre. ¿A cuantas personas podría haber matado para conseguir ese color?

Él también me miró y yo me sonroje, tanto que tiré las cosas de la mesa y cuando me disponía a recogerlas, él también lo hizo y accidentalmente nuestras manos rozaron. El corazón me dio un vuelco y una corriente eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo. Cualquiera en mi lugar quitaría la mano, pero yo no, disfrutaba esa sensación al máximo y él tampoco la retiró.

-No se… no se por que razón Bloom, pero encanta cuando te sonrojas-me dijo, aun tenia mi mano en la suya

-A mi no-dije mas roja que un tomate- es tan vergonzoso-

-Es adorable-me dijo mientras tomaba mi mejilla con su mano libre. La respiración se me fue y él sonrió.

-Toda tu eres adorable-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Ya no me cuestioné el porque de sus palabras y sus actos, ya no me cuestione el como, ya no me cuestione el cuando; solo quede atrapada en su mirada, cada vez estaba mas cerca y cuando tuve su rostro frente al mío, suspiré y me deje llevar. Justo entonces, sonó un teléfono celular.

Se levantó furioso mientras me pedía permiso para hablar a solas. Se fue a los baños y yo me quede ahí, esperando. Ni siquiera toqué la comida. ¿Qué había estado a punto de pasar? Iba a besarme, él iba a besarme. Me deprimí y también me enoje. "Maldito teléfono" dije, pudo haber sido el día más dichoso de mi vida. Después de ese beso yo podría haber entregado mi vida incluso a Ecaterina y sus vampiros, yo seria feliz.

De repente una mano tocó mi hombro y yo me gire. No se trataba de Alec.

**Quien será ehhh**

**Jaja ojala les haya gustado, yo lo adore y el que viene esta… hijoles me como mis uñas**

**Grax por leer**


	19. Cap 19 Emociones

**Llego uno de los capítulos mas esperados, en serio lo adoro y ahora sabrán por que**

**Cap. 19 Emociones**

Alec

-¿Qué diablos quieres Jane?-dije furioso

-Nada… solo preguntarte como ibas con tu misión- dijo ella extrañada de mi enojo

-¡Ya te dije que voy bien! ¿Tenias que escoger precisamente este momento para llamarme?-

-Te dije que lo haría, perdóname si te molesté-dijo ella mordazmente

-¡Pues sí, me molestaste! ¡Estaba haciendo algo importante!-en realidad muy importante-¿Sabes que? Si ya viste que todo está bien, entonces no hay más que hablar, adiós-

-Pero Alec…-le colgué

Estaba endemoniado. ¿Cómo podía haberme interrumpido de esa forma? Ni siquiera sabía como explicarme lo que había estado por pasar. Simplemente pasó. Cuando toqué su mano algo en mí se estremeció, algo que creí que estaba muerto y no pude evitar lo demás.

Bloom me hacia actuar de manera distinta a lo que era. Estuve a dos segundos de besarla. ¡Besarla! Justo como Cullen besaba a su adorada Bella. Eran emociones que jamás había sentido y jamás había vivido de esa manera tan fuerte. Ese sonrojo me provocaba demasiado y había olvidado que ella solo era un artífice de mi misión.

¡Al diablo la misión! ¡Al diablo todo! No podría seguirme engañando. Bloom no solo me atraía, me gustaba, hasta me atreví a pensarlo: la deseaba, como jamás había deseado algo. Anhelaba tener sus labios sobre los míos y saciar mi ahora renacido corazón. Me había enamorado de ella. No lo podía creer.

"No, no, no, tu no estas enamorado Alec, ella te perturba, es verdad, pero no estas enamorado. Así que regresa a ese lugar y toma el control, no le puedes fallar a Aro, no puedes serle desleal después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti, no puedes faltar a tu palabra y menos por una insignificante humana" me repetí una y otra y otra vez. Cumpliría, así fuera en contra de mi propia voluntad.

Cuando regresé al lugar donde la había dejado me encontré una extraña escena. Bloom no estaba sola, a su lado había un muchacho que jamás había visto, pero que al parecer ella sí. Platicaba con él y sonreía y se sonrojaba.

"No, esos sonrojos son míos" me dije furioso y gruñí en mi interior.

-Hola Alec-dijo ella como si nada-quiero presentarte a un amigo mío de Londres-

El muchacho me miró como evaluándome y yo hice lo mismo.

-Alec, él es Leonardo, Leonardo, él es Alec-

Ambos nos dimos la mano desafiantemente. Bloom ni siquiera notaba el ambiente que había a nuestro alrededor y el muchacho siguió platicando con ella como si yo no estuviera:

-Me pareció increíble encontrarte aquí Bloom, no lo esperaba-

-¿Y crees que yo sí? Fue toda una sorpresa-dijo ella alegre

Me sentí extraño. Estaba furioso, pero también dolido, molesto, desesperado. No conocía esta extraña mezcla de emociones, pero sin duda, la manera en la que él la veía me las provocaba. No lo hacia como un buen amigo, él la miraba como Emmett veía a Rose. Aquello no era amistad.

-Lamento lo de tu familia Bloom-dijo él-ese accidente automovilístico-

Al parecer nadie conocía la verdadera versión de la muerte de su familia. Bloom era cautelosa en ese aspecto

-Yo también créeme, no es agradable ser huérfana tan pronto-me sentí triste como ella

-Bueno… creo que es hora de irme-dijo él. "Maravilloso, las palabras que quería oír"-Te estaré viendo Bloom-

-Adiós- se despidió-te veré después-

"Sobre mi cadáver" pensé. Continuamos paseando por la feria, pero ya no era igual. Ya no tenia el mismo animo y no quería seguir aquí.

Esperábamos nuestro turno para subir a la rueda de la fortuna cuando Bloom me miró con un claro sentimiento de exasperación:

-Bien… ya me harté ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Qué me pasa de que?-

-Desde que volviste del baño has estado actuando diferente-preguntó preocupada-¿Acaso ya no quieres estar aquí? Si es así, bueno… puedes irte, yo veré la forma de regresar-

-Claro-dije molesto-¿Y que pasó con el miedo a estar sola?-

-Bueno… no te preocupes, yo me las arreglaré-

-Sí, como ahora ya tienes con quien quedarte, ya no te preocupa-dije mordazmente, ¿Qué me pasaba?

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó ella extrañada

-De tu amiguito, si quieres lo llamo para que el suba a la rueda contigo, si eso es lo que deseas-no pude controlar mi enojo

-Pero que demonios…-se detuvo como si hubiera descubierto algo-Alec…no me digas… no me digas que me estas haciendo una escena de celos-

"Con que así se llama". Yo estaba celoso pero ella no tenia por que saberlo.

-¿Celos por que? ¿De ti? Por favor que no se te suba el ego, no eres tan importante-

Me miró herida. Por supuesto que estaba herida, yo acababa de decirle que no era tan importante como para provocarme celos.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-dijo furiosa y se salió de la fila

-Ah no, no te vas a ir tan fácilmente-la seguí

-No me subiré a ningún juego contigo, es mas… me largo-dijo ella con la voz quebrada. Ahí todo mi enojo se disipó.

Lloraba, ahora que me había acercado pude verlo. Bloom lloraba y era mi culpa. Yo había echado a perder su maravilloso día. Me odie en ese instante.

-Bloom… yo… perdóname… no quise…-suspiré-tienes razón, soy un idiota-

-Sí, lo eres-dijo ella aun llorando

-Y también tienes razón en lo otro-confesé y me miró extrañada

-¿Te refieres a…?-la interrumpí

-Si estoy celoso-

Su rostro se sonrojó y yo sonreí ante ese hecho. Le ofrecí un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas y cuando estuvo mejor le pregunté:

-¿Quieres irte o subimos a la rueda de la fortuna?-

-Quiero subir-dijo y lo hicimos

Estábamos en la rueda y ella miraba maravillada el paisaje. La luna, de nuevo la luna estaba brillante y sumamente peligrosa. Bloom se estremeció y me imagine que tenía frio. Le ofrecí mi chamarra sin mirarla. Si la miraba corría el riesgo de caer preso bajo el hechizo que la luna le hacia.

Seguimos en el juego mientras yo me ordenaba internamente: "No la mires, no la mires o todo quedara hecho pedazos".

-No te parece un asombroso paisaje-dijo ella encandilada y sin evitarlo la miré

De nuevo me atrapó con sus ojos, de nuevo me hipnotizó su belleza. Bloom, la hechizante Bloom de nuevo me embrujó.

-Es hermoso… como tú-no pude detenerme. Su corazón latió al mil por hora y ese hecho me alegro.

Ignore todo lo que sabía. Ignore mi lealtad con Aro, ignore los consejos de mi hermana, ignoré las advertencias de Cullen, ignoré incluso mi cabeza que me decía que yo no estaba enamorado, ignoré mi misión y actué.

Dulcemente, tratando de conservarlo como algo maravilloso, bese sus labios y la sostuve en mis brazos delicadamente como si ella fuese una joya o lo mas valioso. Fue un beso sencillo, pero en el cual entregué varias cosas que no esperaba entregar. Acaricié su cabello y la deje respirar solo un momento para retomar el camino que mis labios habían dejado besando los suyos, los cuales se movieron acompasadamente como si tuvieran años de experiencia, como si ahí fuese su lugar. Lo que sentí en ese momento disipo todas mis dudas y mis barreras. La amaba y la necesitaba como los humanos necesitaban el oxigeno, como jamás imaginé que necesitaría algo.

Me sentí vivo y después de tanto tiempo de vivir indiferente me sentí… feliz.

**Ahhh ojala les haya gustado como a mi**

**Al menos ya acepto que lo quiere no? Bueno grax por leer**


	20. Cap 20 Preparativos

**Cap. 20 Preparativos**

Bloom

No habíamos hablado desde entonces. Habían transcurrido 2 semanas desde que Alec y yo fuimos a la feria y desde entonces no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra. Todas las noches me encerraba en mi habitación y recordaba ese maravilloso momento de mi vida. Cuando él me había besado. Me sentí tan dichosa, tan feliz, tan maravillada. En ese beso pude saber tantas cosas y a la vez me dejo confundida con otras.

¿Él me amaba? Lo sentí en ese beso, pero no era posible. Yo le atraía, sin duda lo entendí, pero… ¿Me amaba? ¿Con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo amaba? No estaba segura.

Cada vez que nos encontrábamos, fingíamos indiferencia y nos ignorábamos. Yo tenía miedo de preguntarle si me amaba y prefería vivir con ese recuerdo, con esa ilusión.

Por ejemplo, una tarde que yo buscaba a Nessie por que tenía a Felino, lo encontré en la sala. Fingía leer, pude verlo por que hojeaba las hojas al revés y al no haber nadie, tuve que hablarle.

-¿No… no sabes… donde esta Nessie?-

Levantó la mirada completamente desarmado y nervioso dijo:

-No…no lo se-y volvió rápidamente a su libro

Deseaba tanto escuchar su voz, aunque fuera un poco mas, así que le pregunté:

-¿Qué… es lo que estas leyendo?-

-Ahh… bueno…-estaba nervioso-es un libro moderno, no es la gran literatura pero… es entretenido-

-Ahh-quería saber mas- ¿Y de que trata?-

-De… magia y tonterías… habla también… del amor-

-¿En serio?-el amor era el tema más importante

-Sí, el fragmento que leo por ejemplo-y me lo leyó

"_¿Existía la posibilidad de que algún día ella dejara de creer que era un chico tonto que seguía a un cretino y viera en mí al ser que la amaba con toda el alma? ¿Algún día ella me querría? No debía hacerme estas preguntas, no debía siquiera imaginarlo. Ella era demasiado para mí. ¿Entonces… por que ahora lo creía más posible? Ella no me odiaba. Cuando se diera cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de Fer, ella tal vez me apreciaría. Mi pregunta más importante sería entonces… ¿Yo lograría hacer que ella se enamorara de mi? No lo sabía."__**(1)**_

Mi corazón dio otro brinco. Es fragmento expresaba casi todo lo que yo sentía y mas.

-Es… lindo-alcancé a decir

-Lo se-y siguió con su lectura

Suspiré. Ahora estaba en la sala de la casa y lo espiaba, sin que él me viera. Alice me despertó de mi letargo.

-Bien… es hora de irnos-

-Pero Alice… fuimos de compras ayer-

-Sí, pero me faltan cosas-dijo ella preocupada

-¿Cosas para qué?-

-No finjas demencia, sé perfectamente que hoy es tu cumpleaños y te estoy haciendo una fiesta-

Me sorprendí. En efecto, hoy era mi cumpleaños y lo había olvidado. ¿Dónde estaba mi cabeza? Muy sencilla la respuesta: en Alec Vulturi.

-No debiste molestarte Alice-dije tímidamente

-Claro que sí, no siempre se cumplen 15 años-

Me arrastró a varias tiendas con ella, junto a Rose y Nessie. Bella se había negado a salir otra vez de compras y se quedó con Edward. Veíamos varios tipos de bebidas cuando Alice me preguntó:

-Y bien… ¿Nos vas a contar que ocurrió con Alec que ahora no se hablan en absoluto?-

-No… paso nada-nada mas que un maravilloso beso

-Vamos Bloom, cuéntanos, me muero de la curiosidad-dijo Nessie

-Descuida, nadie lo sabrá-dijo Rosalie

-Es que…-no quería decir nada

-Si no nos dices, me veré en la penosa necesidad de decirle a Edward que lea tu mente-amenazó Alice

-¡No!-dije alterada-está bien, les diré lo que ocurrió-

-Bien-

-Alec…Alec…-suspiré-Alec y yo… nos besamos-

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Rose y Nessie al unísono. Alice estaba complacida y entonces entendí:

-¿Lo sabias verdad?-le pregunté

-Todo el tiempo-sonrió-fue tan hermoso-

-¿En serio? Wow, cuéntanos como fue-dijo Nessie

Alice comenzó a relatar cada detalle del mejor momento de mi vida, mientras yo lo recordaba. Había sido más que maravilloso, fue mágico, fue perfecto. Comencé a fantasear, fantasear en un mundo donde él me confesara que me amaba y que volvíamos a besarnos de la misma manera. Sonreí para mi misma. Seria maravilloso que eso ocurriera.

**(1)fragmento del libro "Las historias del Ágata"**


	21. Cap 21 Melodia

**Cap. 21 Melodía**

Alec

Amor, amor. ¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a llegar a mí? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecerlo? Estaba tan confundido sobre lo que sentía, era demasiado: amor, felicidad, tristeza, miedo; este último era el mas predominante.

No debí haberla besado, no debía amarla en realidad. Era prohibido, era estar en contra de lo que era y de quien me había salvado.

Aro, Cayo y Marco no solo eran mis líderes, les debía la vida, les debía mi lealtad. Yo había fallado, yo había echado por la borda los siglos de servicio que mi hermana les había dedicado, sobre todo a Aro.

No me sentía culpable, claro que no. Aro podría haber salvado mi vida humana, pero Bloom había salvado mi vida inmortal, aquella en la cual yo siempre había estado muerto. Bloom me había traído a la vida y sin duda no me arrepentiría de quererla, jamás, aunque tuviera miedo.

Tenía miedo de tantas cosas. Que Bloom no me quisiera (esto seria muy lógico, yo no era digno de su amor), que Bloom estuviera en peligro al estar conmigo, de lo que los Vulturi (mis lideres) pudieran hacerle; mi corazón, mi muerto corazón brincaba cada vez que la veía, pero era mejor evitarle todos esos peligros ignorándola.

Hoy era su cumpleaños. Hoy ella cumplía 15 años, era una niña, una niña que me había robado el aliento, el alma, el corazón y lo había escondido con llave en algún lugar. Nunca lo recuperaría y no me interesaba hacerlo. Era suyo por siempre.

Hoy el huracán Alice la había llevado de compras para preparar su fiesta, no había nadie en la casa. Emmett y Jasper habían salido a traer no se que cosa que Alice les había encargado. Esme había salido a ver una exposición de interiores a Port Ángeles y Carlisle estaba en el hospital. Solo estaban Bella, Edward y yo.

Tomé un libro y fingí que lo leía mientras me sentaba en la sala. No podía leer, no podía sacar a Bloom de mi cabeza.

-Hola Alec, no sabia que los libros se leyeran al revés-dijo Bella burlándose y junto con Edward se fueron directo al piano

Yo giré mi libro y seguí fingiendo, pero podía escuchar claramente lo que ellos decían.

-Tócame algo Ed-pidió Bella

-Lo que quieras amor-dijo él y comenzó a tocar una alegre melodía

A pesar de que era muy bella y alegre, no me gustó, era algo que solo Cullen sentiría. Cuando terminó ella dijo emocionada.

-Mi nana-

-Sí, tu nana-

-¿Tienes alguna otra canción? ¿Una nueva?-preguntó Bella

-Bueno… tengo una que recién compuse- y comenzó a tocar

La melodía comenzó tristemente y así avanzó hasta que un acorde diferente y algo novedoso entró como si nada y altero la canción. Ahora sonaba esperanzadora, menos triste, pero bajaba de tono ocasionalmente hasta entrar de manera coqueta ahora, primero en tono alto, después en tono bajo y luego una mezcla de ambos. Finalizó lentamente pero mucho mas alegre.

Cullen terminó, pero la melodía seguía en mi cabeza. Toda la canción narraba mi vida. Primero monótona, después, algo entró de manera apresurada cambiando las cosas. Era Bloom, quien volvió todo menos desolador y al final le daba chispa.

-Es hermosa… un poco triste al principio, pero linda-dijo Bella-¿De donde la sacaste?-

-De la mente de Alec-me sorprendí

-¿Leíste su mente? ¿Y que paso con tu promesa?-expresó Bella dramáticamente

-No amor, yo no leí su mente intencionalmente. Digamos que él me ha estado gritando sus emociones a los cuatro vientos, eso es algo difícil de ignorar-

-Ohh-dijo Bella mas calmada-¿En serio la sacaste de su cabeza?-

-Sí, los pensamientos de Alec están tan confusos-

-¿Cómo llamaras a la melodía?-

-¿Cómo crees tu?-Cullen sonrió irónicamente- "La melodía de Bloom"-

Ambos sonrieron y luego Bella preguntó ansiosa:

-¿Ama a Bloom?-

-Parece que si, pero creo que tiene miedo-dijo Edward y yo me sorprendí más

-¿Por qué?-

-Teme las consecuencias de su amor, en cierto modo lo entiendo, yo también tenia esa clase de miedo contigo cuando eras humana-

-Pero a Bloom no le importa, ella solo quiere…-Edward la interrumpió

-Ella solo quiere que él la ame-

Mi corazón volvió a dar vueltas. Bloom me amaba, amaba a alguien que mataba a personas como ella, amaba a alguien que en cierto modo, debía asesinarla. Bloom me amaba y no le importaban las consecuencias. Sonreí, sonreí al saberlo y salí de la sala directo a mi habitación a prepararme para su fiesta. Se lo diría, esta noche le confesaría todo lo que la amaba.

**Ahhhh que lindo**

**Algo raro que a Alec no le guste la nana de bella pero yo creo que alec es mas misterioso mas taciturno y por ello merecía una melodía mas triste y de acuerdo a lo que esta viviendo**

**el link de la cancion esta en mi perfil**

**Grax por leerlo**


	22. Cap 22 ¿Feliz… cumpleaños?

**Cap. 22 ¿Feliz… cumpleaños?**

Bloom

Alice había hecho un extraordinario trabajo. La casa estaba increíblemente arreglada y ahora se dedicaba a arreglarme.

-Te tienes que ver deslumbrante-dijo

-¿Para que?-dije desganada

-Por que es tu cumpleaños e independientemente de tus depresiones, debes disfrutarlo-

-Claro… ¿Podrías…?-iba a preguntar cuando ella me interrumpió

-No voy a ver tu futuro esta noche-

-De acuerdo-resoplé

Cuando bajé todos estaban arreglados y el ambiente estaba dominado por una música muy alegre.

-Feliz cumpleaños-me felicitó Emmett con un gran abrazo

-Gracias-dije apenada

-Felicidades Bloom-me felicitaron Carlisle y Esme

También Rose y Jasper me felicitaron y Alice dijo emocionada:

-De la recepción de tus regalos me he encargado yo, feliz cumpleaños-me abrazó

-Gracias, muchas gracias a todos, me hubiera fascinado que mi familia estuviese aquí, pero… ustedes son como mi familia también-dije emocionada

-Feliz cumpleaños Isabella-dijo Edward

-Gracias, chismografo-bromee

-Felicidades Bloom-me abrazaron Bella y Nessie y yo agradecí muy contenta

-Feliz… feliz cumpleaños Bloom-dijo su aterciopelada voz y me temblaron las piernas

Alec también se había arreglado y a diferencia de todos tenia una pequeña cajita en las manos.

-Gracias-dije tímidamente y torpemente nos abrazamos

-Esto es para ti-me dio la caja y me sonrojé

-Gracias-él sonrió

La fiesta se desarrollo rápidamente y a las pocas horas de inicio un estruendo invadió la casa. El corpulento líder de la manada Quileute llegó con varios chicos a su lado. Nessie corrió a sus brazos y él saludó a todos.

-¡Ya llegó el alma de la fiesta!-

-Bienvenido Jake-dijo Bella alegremente

-Es costumbre tuya llegar tarde-dijo Edward

-Estuve por ahí, vine con algunos amigos… bueno, con quienes quisieron venir, ya saben, Seth, Quil y Embry-

Edward comenzó a platicar con el más chico de ellos y Jacob exclamó:

-¿Y donde esta la festejada?-

-Aquí estoy-contesté

-¡Bella Bloom Stewart! ¡Que alegría verte protegida!-gritó mientras me abrazaba

-¡Jacob Black! ¡Lo mismo digo! No te he visto en semanas, ¿Dónde has estado?-

-Espantarte a los vampiros no es tan fácil-

-Me lo imagino, supuesto protector-dije con sarcasmo-ya te creía perdido-

-Me estas ofendiendo Bloom, soy un lobo, me he enfrentado a Vulturis, no soy cualquier cosa-

-Lo se, macho alfa-me reí y él también se rió, pero mi alegría terminó cuando miré a Alec y su rostro estaba sombrío

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba celoso de Jacob? No, era otra cosa, pero que. De repente lo entendí y sentí como si me cayera un balde de agua fría en el cuerpo. Jacob y yo habíamos sido tan descuidados. Se suponía que yo era una humana amiga de Nessie, se suponía que yo era una humana que no sabia nada del mundo sobrenatural, se suponía que yo creía que los vampiros no existían.

Mi conversación con Jacob había demostrado lo contrario. Habíamos hablado de vampiros, hombres lobo, Vulturis y manadas. Habíamos mentido. Tanto los Cullen como yo habíamos mentido. Habíamos quebrantado una de las reglas más importantes. La ley imperativa de los Vulturi: "Guarda el secreto".

Alec nos entregaría. Sin importar si me amaba o no, sin importar que me hubiese besado, sin importar todo lo que habíamos vivido, él me entregaría a los Vulturi junto con los Cullen. Me estremecí. Era el peor cumpleaños de mi vida.

**Que cumpleaños ehh? Que creen que pase, hay que leer el sig cap, grax por hacerlo**


	23. Cap 23 Mentiras piadosas

**Cap. 23 Mentiras piadosas**

Alec

Había pasado el resto del día buscando un regalo perfecto para Bloom. ¿Qué podría darle? Estaba nervioso. Declararte a una chica es difícil. He visto a millones de humanos hacerlo y fracasar. ¿Por qué yo seria diferente?

Miré un lindo y sencillo brazalete en una vitrina. Tenía una mariposa como único adorno y me encanto. Bloom era como este brazalete, sencilla pero muy hermosa. Regresé muy feliz pero disimulándolo, aun no era el momento de que todos los Cullen supieran de mis nuevos sentimientos hacia su adorada Bloom.

Cuando la fiesta comenzó, Bloom y Alice bajaron juntas. Su belleza ya no me sorprendió, ella siempre seria hermosa a mis ojos. Todos la felicitaron y cuando fue mi turno, lo hice sumamente nervioso. Ella también estaba nerviosa y ruborosa, como siempre. Me sentí dichoso.

También llegaron los invitados de Nessie, su novio el licántropo y tres amigos de él. Gritó como si estuviera en su casa:

-¡Ya llegó el alma de la fiesta!-

-Bienvenido Jake-le dijo Bella

-Es costumbre tuya llegar tarde-al parecer no era el único al que Edward atacaba.

Jacob parecía estar en mi situación y cuando lo vi con Nessie lo entendí. Edward Cullen era un maniático sobre protector.

-Estuve por ahí, vine con algunos amigos… bueno, con quienes quisieron venir, ya saben, Seth, Quil y Embry- señaló a sus amigos

Cullen platicaba con uno de ellos, el más joven al parecer:

-¿Cómo ha estado todo por allá?-

-Bien Edward, gracias por la preocupación-dijo el muchacho el cual llamaban Seth

-¿Y que tal la imprimación?-

-Todavía no-dijo Seth preocupado

-¿Y donde esta la festejada?-gritó a todo pulmón Jacob Black

-Aquí estoy-le contestó Bloom como si fueran íntimos

-¡Bella Bloom Stewart! ¡Que alegría verte protegida!-la abrazó de manera impetuosa mientras los celos me atacaban de nuevo

-¡Jacob Black! ¡Lo mismo digo! No te he visto en semanas, ¿Dónde has estado?- al parecer Bloom también lo apreciaba

-Espantarte a los vampiros no es tan fácil-dijo él como si nada y yo me tensé

Él había dicho vampiros. Bloom… Bloom no sabia nada de nosotros, solo de los que la perseguían. Esperaba que no le diera importancia al tema

-Me lo imagino, supuesto protector-dijo ella con sarcasmo-ya te creía perdido-

Seguía confundido. Ella no sabia de nosotros, los Vulturi, ¿O si?

-Me estas ofendiendo Bloom, soy un lobo, he luchado con Vulturis, no soy cualquier cosa-

-Lo se, macho alfa- le dijo ella plenamente consciente

Lo sabía, Bloom sabia todo de nuestro mundo. Los Cullen me habían mentido. Ellos y Bloom me habían engañado de la peor manera.

Estaba consciente de que Bloom sabia de los vampiros, pero tenia la estúpida ilusión de que ella no supiera nada mas que eso. No quería que supiera de nosotros los Vulturi y de los lobos, pero me equivoqué. Ella sabía todo y yo me había enamorado de una embustera.

"_De que te quejas Alec, tu también le has mentido"_ me reprendí. Claro que le había mentido, no iba llegar diciéndole "Soy un Vulturi Bloom"

"_Pensabas matarla, te acercaste a ella solo por una misión, también mentiste" _me volvió a decir mi conciencia. Pero me enamoré de ella, le mentí, pero me enamore de ella.

"_Aun así cometiste una falta, no tienes derecho de reclamarle nada" _me volví a decir. Era verdad, ambos nos habíamos mentido. Eran mentiras fuertes, no eran blancas, no eran mentiras piadosas.

Me miró aterrada y supe que ya había descubierto su falta. No sabia que hacer, que decirle, ella me había convertido en un títere a su antojo.

Suspiré. Ella me temía ahora y yo… me debatía entre varias cosas. Obedecer a mi razón y entregar a los Cullen por sus faltas u obedecer a mi corazón y perdonarle todo a ella.

**Grax por leerlo**

**El sig cap será decisivo **

**Ojala les guste**


	24. Cap 24 Revelaciones

**Este cap es muy importante, en serio, aquí se desata muchas cosas y me gusto, ojala les guste**

**Cap. 24 Revelaciones**

Bloom

Estuve intranquila el resto de la tarde. Tenía miedo, no por mi vida sino por la de los Cullen. Ellos se habían arriesgado al mentir por mi culpa. Mi vida no importaba, todo mi ser le pertenecía a nuestro verdugo, a Alec Vulturi.

Me dirigí a la cocina para abrir su regalo. Cabria la posibilidad de que fuese veneno o una bomba. "No seas estúpida Bloom" me dije mientras lo habría.

Era hermoso. Era un brazalete sencillo con una linda mariposa, era bellísimo y tenía una nota. _"Feliz cumpleaños Bloom, elegí este brazalete pensando en ti, ojala y te guste. Atte. Alec"_

Mis latidos se intensificaron. Esta nota la había escrito antes de saber que lo habíamos engañado, me sentí deprimida y temerosa nuevamente y me coloqué el brazalete.

Sentí a alguien entrar a la cocina y cuando levanté la mirada me quede pasmada. Era él, era Alec que se acercó a mí diciendo:

-Bloom… necesito hablar contigo-

No tuve miedo, al contrario, estaba tan tranquila que le dije:

-Bien, hablemos-

-Pero no aquí Bloom, en otra parte-aclaró

Sabía que el alejarme de la casa Cullen era parte de la estrategia. Primero se desharía de la humana que sabe demasiado y después de los demás implicados.

-De acuerdo, salgamos-dije serenamente

Salimos por la puerta trasera de la cocina y caminamos hacia el bosque. Caminamos bastante lejos y yo sabía la razón. Cuando se detuvo le pregunté:

-Bien… ¿De que quieres hablar?-

-De algo muy serio Bloom-su voz y su rostro estaban tan fríos, casi como al principio

-Dímelo-pedí

-Al parecer, me mintieron. Tu y los Cullen me mintieron ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-dije tranquilamente-estoy enterada de todo-

Él me miró seriamente y dijo:

-Define "Todo"-

Suspiré y comencé a decir mi sentencia de muerte:

-Vampiros, hombres lobos, dones, Los Vulturi… todo-

-Ya lo veo-

Tenía que jugar una última carta, salvar la vida de los Cullen.

-Estoy consciente de que debes cumplir tu misión-dije y de repente el temor invadió sus ojos

-¿A que te refieres con…?-le interrumpí

-Entregarnos a los Cullen y a mí por nuestra falta. Soy la humana que sabe demasiado- se tranquilizó, ¿Acaso había otra cosa que yo no supiera?

-Sí, tienes razón-

-Pero me gustaría pedirte algo si no es mucha molestia. Si vas a castigar a alguien, si vas a condenar a alguien, si vas… a asesinar a alguien, que sea a mí, solo a mí, por favor-pedí

Me miró extrañado, como si le hablara en otro idioma y me preguntó:

-¿De que… de que estas hablando?-

-Ya te lo dije, si condenaras a alguien por esa falta, que sea a mí-y cerré mis ojos esperando a que lo hiciera.

Pero no pasó nada, en cambio él dijo:

-Estas… demente… yo…-

-¿Qué esperas? Entre más rápido mejor-le sugerí y él se acercó a mí mirándome con sus atormentados ojos mientras decía:

-No voy a entregarte-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Es tu deber, tienes que hacerlo, es muy sencillo, solo aplica ese don tuyo en mí y… llévame con tus lideres-le dije extrañada y algo desesperada

-No Bloom, no voy a hacerlo, no pienso entregarte. Hacerlo seria condenarme-

-Pero… pero no entiendo-

Me miró exasperado y dominándome con su mirada continuó:

-¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que intento decirte? No podría entregarte, eres lo más importante que me he encontrado en este mundo, lo más valioso. Matarte seria matarme a mi mismo, pues yo no sobreviviría si tú no existieras-

Estaba consternada con sus palabras y fui lo suficientemente estúpida para preguntar:

-¿Por qué?- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos

-Por que… por que Bloom… yo… yo te amo, te amo más que a nada, más que a mi propio ser. Desearía tanto tener una vida humana, solo para poder darla por ti. Te amo demasiado, por eso eres tan importante-

Se me fue el aire. No podía creer lo que me decía. Me amaba, él… me amaba. Me temblaron las piernas mientras intentaba asimilarlo. Me amaba. Lo que yo creía imposible se había hecho realidad. Él amaba a una insignificancia como yo.

-Se que es extraño lo que te estoy diciendo pero es la verdad. Jamás había sentido por nadie lo que por ti siento y solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Tu me amas Bloom?-preguntó de repente y yo tuve que sentarme en una piedra.

Este chico quería matarme de un infarto. Claro que lo amaba y… y mi corazón daba vueltas ahora que entendía que él también me quería.

-Mas que a la vida-dije despistada

Se acercó a mí sonriendo y me dijo:

-Eso me hace tan dichoso- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lentamente volvió a besarme

Esta vez no fui tan tímida como la primera vez. En cuanto sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos, yo también lo abracé y lo bese mas apasionadamente, temía que volviera a irse, quería que me besara por siempre, yo era tan dichosa ahora y lo seria por siempre.

Se alejo de mí dejándome respirar y diciendo pícaramente:

-Creo que debo declararme mas seguido-

-Sí-dije mientras recuperaba el aliento- debes hacerlo-

Sonrió y me tomó en sus brazos nuevamente mientras me besaba otra vez. Mis fantasías, mis más extrañas fantasías se habían hecho realidad. Alec me amaba como yo a él y estaríamos juntos por siempre.

**no crean que ha terminado, noo aun faltan muchas cosas, pero hasta aqui me he quedado y desaparecere por otra semana **

**ojala les guste y es una promesa**

**"Prometo volver de mis vacaciones con el fic terminado"**

**grax por leer y por sus comentarios, los adoro en serio**


	25. Cap 25 Receta para un desastre

**Cap. 25 Receta para un desastre**

Alec

Si lo que deseamos es hacer un desastre, yo tengo la receta perfecta. Como ingredientes podemos poner a una humana con problemas (de preferencia que sea hiperactiva, muy comelona, de ojos verdes y muy linda), una familia extraña (de preferencia que sean Los Cullen, ellos lograran agradarte aunque no lo quieras), un vampiro frio (de preferencia que jamás se haya enamorado) y varios vampiros malvados (de preferencia que persigan a la humana con problemas).

El modo de preparación es más difícil. Primero, coloca a la humana con la familia Cullen, después, haz que el vampiro tenga que vivir con ellos una temporada, agrégale una misión mas, matar a la humana con problemas. Mezcla bien estas situaciones y luego aplica lo siguiente: el vampiro convivirá con la humana lo suficiente para enamorarse de ella e ignorar sus misiones, la humana se enamorara del vampiro sin importarle las consecuencias. Agrega un poco de celos para el vampiro, aquello le dará un toque picante al producto y fusiona todas estas emociones en un perfecto beso y una perfecta declaración de amor. Lo que obtendrás será un desastre, un maravilloso desastre.

Había sido tan extraño para mí escuchar que Bloom daría su vida por los Cullen, pero ella no entendía que yo no iba a matarla. Como iba a hacerlo si la amaba.

Declararle mi amor había sido tan difícil, sobre todo por que ella no lo había creído, pero todo había resultado bien al final y la había besado entregándome nuevamente. Ella también había mejorado, me besó de una manera que me quito el aliento y que me fascinó. Ahora la tenía en mis brazos mientras platicábamos.

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi Alec?-preguntó de repente

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?-pregunté sorprendido

-Vamos Alec… soy humana, mi sangre no huele a nada y no soy bonita- estaba a punto de replicar cuando ella corrigió-bueno… tu dices que todas las mujeres son bonitas a su manera, pero… yo no soy tan bonita-

-Bloom _sei bellísima cosi_- dije abrazandola **(1)**

-Bien, ahora me hablas en un idioma que no entiendo, eso solo me demuestra que aparte de fea soy ignorante-dijo fingiendo estar molesta y yo sonreí

-La verdadera pregunta que deberias hacerte es ¿Por que tú te enamoraste de mí?-

-Ahora si me estas ofendiendo-dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos-¿Por que no iba a hacerlo? Tu eres un ser perfecto, cualquiera se enamoraria de tí-

-Perdona que te contradiga amor, pero yo no soy perfecto-le dije-soy un vampiro, eso ya es un defecto enorme-

-Creo que eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti-dijo juguetonamente

-Pues si es asi entonces estas loca-

-Sí, lo estoy... pero loca por ti-

-Y yo por ti-acaricié su mejilla

Volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente. Ya no me importaba lo demas, ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Queria disfrutar mi felicidad al maximo y el hecho de que este ser maravilloso llegara a mi vida. Me puse a pensar en las coincidencias del destino y sus juegos.

Si yo no hubiera salvado a Bloom involuntariamente en ese aeropuerto, ella estaria muerta o peor, seria un vampiro. Me aterre en un pequeño instante. Muerta... Bloom podria estar muerta... la vida del amor de mi existencia estuvo en mis manos y por un segundo dude en salvarla, jamas pense salvarla en realidad, todo fue un accidente. Daba gracias al cielo por ello.

Rememore todo lo que habia ocurrido en estas semanas y como habia cambiado de repente. Como, sin esperarlo, esta chica humana habia logrado ponerme a su disposición y hacerme su esclavo. Nunca lo hubiera pensado, ni siquiera cuando recorde a Cullen y a su amada Bella enfrentandonos en Italia. Me parecia insulso que el arriesgara todo por algo tan insignificante. Ahora lo entendia, ahora me daba cuenta que yo tambien sacrificaria todo y seria capaz de enfrentarme a quien fuera por esta chica humana.

-¿En que tanto piensas?-preguntó Bloom

-En todo lo que hemos pasado-

-Ha sido mucho-comento Bloom

-Sí, lo ha sido-suspire pensativo

-¿Tienes miedo por lo que sientes?-preguntó mirandome fijamente

Me sorprendi, ¿Como habia logrado saberlo? Hasta parecia que ella leyera mi mente.

-No te sorprendas de que te lo pregunte, es que... lo he intuido-explicó ella

-Eres muy intuitiva-

-No temas Alec, yo... ire a donde tu quieras y hare lo que tu me pidas, sin importar el precio-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunté extrañado de sus palabras

-Temes de lo que se nos avecina, tus lideres, los Cullen. Yo tambien tenia miedo, pero... la vida esta llena de pruebas y luchas y yo luchare con quien sea por ti, con quien sea-

Sonrei. Sus virtudes salian a flote. Bloom era debil y fragil y no le importaba, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse por nuestro amor. Algo que debia aprender de ella, sin duda.

-Gracias-dije mirandola a los ojos

-No me desmayare de miedo si tu sostienes mi mano todo el tiempo-

-Y yo lo hare-dije

Debia ser sincero con ella. Debia contarle todo de mi, desde el inicio de mi vida humana hasta la inmortal, debia conocerme. Ella se arriesgaria por mi, debia saber todo de mí.

-Quiero que me conoscas completamente Bloom, sin tapujos ni barreras-

-Bien, yo tambien lo quiero asi. Tu tambien debes conocerme-contestó ella

-Si, pero es mi deber hacerlo primero-

Nos sentamos en una roca que se encontraba en ese lugar y mirandola a los ojos comencé. Tenia que narrar mi olvidada vida humana.

Algo que no olvidaria jamas y que al mismo tiempo deseaba borrar de mi cabeza por siempre.

**(1) Traducción al italiano de "Eres hermosa asi"**


	26. Cap 26 Ignorancia humana

**Hola hola**

**Sorry, en serio perdonemne por dejar la historia así, se q prometi volver con la histori terminada(y ya esta) solo que no he podido escribirla**

**Perdónenme en serio**

**Pero me saturaron de exámenes al regresar y por ello y yo quiero escribir los cap completamente concentrada**

**En serio les pido una disculpa y agradezco la paciencia, por eso les dejo este cap y como ya Sali de vacaciones, ahora si el fin de semana me dedico a la historia, lo prometo**

**Bueno ojala les guste**

**Cap. 26 Ignorancia Humana **

Bloom

Me miró tiernamente mientras comenzaba.

-He olvidado casi todo de mi vida humana, pero sin duda hay un suceso en especifico que recuerdo a la perfección: el día de mi muerte humana y el nacimiento de mi vida inmortal-suspiró

Yo le incité a que continuara mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Mi madre era una mujer muy pobre, no tenia las riquezas que a las demás caracterizaban, pero sin duda tenia algo que todas las mujeres de sociedad envidiaban: El corazón de mi padre. Él era un hombre culto y de vida social, pero no le importaba lo mas mínimo, él solo amaba a mi madre y aun en contra de lo que dijo el mundo, ambos se casaron.

La familia de mi padre lo desheredo por lo que hizo y a mi madre comenzaron a levantarle falsos. Que era una bruja que lo había hechizado con algún brebaje, pero solo fueron rumores que nadie tomo en cuenta.

Cuando nosotros nacimos, mi hermana y yo, todos tuvieron una envidia increíble y era muy razonable. Mis padres habían logrado la felicidad que ellos anhelaban y que los ricos no podían conseguir aun con todo su dinero.

Los rumores sobre la brujería volvieron a salir pero todos los ignoraron. Jane y yo nacimos con nuestros dones innatamente y en ese momento lo ignorábamos, pero los vulturi ya nos espiaban desde que teníamos diez años, esperaban que fuésemos mas grandes para convertirnos.

Cuando teníamos quince años, papá contrajo una enfermedad que en realidad era hereditaria. La epilepsia es algo común en estos tiempos, pero en la edad media, nadie sabia de ese mal y lo consideraban un castigo divino a quienes tenian pactos con el diablo. Esto solo hizo que los rumores de la brujería de mi madre resurgieran y comenzaron a cuestionarse si era verdad o no.

Las cosas se agravaron cuando por error mi hermana y yo mostramos nuestros dones en público. La ignorancia humana, esa siempre será la responsable. En aquella tarde varios niños, temerosos de nuestra madre bruja comenzaron lanzarnos piedras y rezar rosarios para bendecirnos. Furiosa, mi hermana Jane aplicó su don en uno de ellos mientras los otros observaban aterrados como su amigo se retorcía de dolor y al instante, preocupado por lo que pasaba, deje a los demás sin sentido alguno. Esto intensificó los rumores.

La tarde siguiente a ese suceso, la gente nos emboscó en nuestro hogar y nos llevaron al centro de la ciudad para sacrificarnos por estar asociados al diablo. Fue horrible ver como nuestra madre era quemada viva, frente a nuestros ojos y sin piedad alguna. Papá no corrió con mejor suerte, los humanos lo ahorcaron y justo cuando iban a quemarnos como a mamá, miré a Jane. Estaba asustada y dolida. Con mi mirada le exprese fortaleza, ella debía ser fuerte, aunque yo no tuviera la suficiente fuerza para decirle que era nuestro final. Cerró los ojos esperando a que lo malo pasara y de repente la gente comenzó a caer desangrada.

En una cuestión de segundos, la plaza se tiñó de sangre y después sentí un dolor punzante en mi cuello y caí en la inconsciencia. Sin duda Bloom, el proceso de transformación es lo mas doloroso que se puede vivir, pero considerando nuestra situación, creo que Jane y yo no sentimos nada diferente a lo que habíamos sentido al perderlo todo- la tristeza inundó su bello rostro

-¿Hay mas?-pregunté deseosa de no verlo así

-Claro que sí Bloom, hay mucho mas, pero… nos iremos lento y por ahora esto es lo que te puedo decir. Cuando despertamos, los vulturi nos explicaron lo que había pasado. La mayoría de los vampiros cree que mi hermana es sadica y cruel, la realidad es que ella intenta descargar la frustración que sintió en nuestros momentos de vida y yo… bueno… yo me congele por dentro. Me prometi no volver a sentir y lo logre. Me volvi un monstruo indiferente y estuve muerto en vida durante años. Servir a los vulturi era una actividad mas en la monotonía. Tu me reviviste Bloom, me trajiste a la vida, tu amor me ha salvado-

-Nunca creí que seria tan útil-dije intentando animarlo

-Tu eres importante, siempre-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno, creo que es mi turno-dije nerviosa

-¿Tu turno? ¿De que?-preguntó extrañado

-Mi turno de contarte mi pasado, el cual sin duda es menos doloroso que el tuyo, pero que sin duda se parece-intenté sonreir

-¿Y por que sonries?-

-Intento verle el lado positivo-

-Bueno, yo te escucho-dijo pacientemente

Respire y comencé

**Bueno, espero y les haya agradado y en serio perdón :(**


	27. Cap 27 Ecaterina Johnson

**Bueno aquí les dejo la historia de la amiga Bloom**

**Muy triste también**

**Ojala les guste**

**Cap. 27 Ecaterina Johnson **

Alec

Había hablado de mi vida con ella, le había dado una parte de mí, y aunque yo no quería que ella sufriera, Bloom estaba dispuesta a contarme su triste pasado.

-Tu estas enterado de lo básico Alec, que unos vampiros me persiguen, por que según ellos yo conozco un secreto-

-¿Eso es verdad Bloom?-le pregunté

-Todo a su tiempo Alec-me sonrió-Benjamín y Josephine Stewart, mis abuelos, eran misteriosos para los demás, pero la realidad era que ambos tenían pactos con vampiros. Una de sus mejores amigas o conocidas era sin duda Ecaterina Johnson.

Ecaterina Johnson era una vampiresa que había entablado una gran amistad con todos nosotros. Tanto mi padre, Robert y mi madre Estefanía, se llevaban de maravilla con ella. Mis padres no conocían nada del mundo sobrenatural, no hasta que mi abuelo les hablo de ello. Sus investigaciones sobre vampiros y el como ayudarlos a ser mas humanos, lo consumían diariamente, pero aquello tuvo frutos-

-¿Esos frutos es el famoso secreto que guardan?-pregunté interesado

-Así es, pero Ecaterina era ambiciosa y mala y mi abuelo lo sabía, por esa razón no compartió su descubrimiento con ella. Cuando Ecaterina se entero del engaño, comenzó a asesinar a los integrantes de la familia Stewart. Le exigió a mi abuelo el secreto, pero él no hablo y los vampiros que tenia a su servicio bebieron toda su sangre. Mi abuela, desesperada reveló lo poco que sabia del secreto. Benjamín Stewart conocían la forma de evitar que los vampiros brillaran a la luz del sol, Ecaterina anhelaba conocerla, pues de ese modo, sus planes de conquista se cumplirían.

Ella aseguraba que los vampiros eran una raza superior, que no debían esconderse de los humanos, al contrario, los humanos debían servirles. Sin el sol como impedimento, Ecaterina y sus vampiros podrían cazar abiertamente.

Como mi abuela no sabia nada mas, también la asesinó y en su retorcida cabeza creyó que toda la familia conocía ese secreto y comenzó a cazarnos- su rostro se entristeció y yo, preocupado le dije:

-Si no quieres continuar… no lo hagas… no quiero hacerte sufrir Bloom-

-Es necesario… y debes saberlo-suspiró-aun recuerdo la noche en la que todo comenzó:

Me encontraba en mi habitación con mi hermano en mis brazos, era un bebe de 6 meses. Mamá estaba muy inquieta, se movía por toda la habitación y de repente, un estruendo se escuchó. Mi mamá se altero y abriendo el armario de la habitación me arrastró a él mientras me decía:

-Escucha… nadie debe verte y… y no importa lo que veas o escuches… no salgas… te lo suplico… no salgas- y me encerró

Papá llegó con ella y varios hombres llegaron y los sujetaron del cuello mientras una bella mujer entraba elegantemente y les hablaba.

-Robert Stewart, esto será muy sencillo para ti y para mí, así que iré directo al asunto… ¿Cuál es la forma de evitar que los vampiros brillen a la luz del sol?-

-Ecaterina… estas demente… nosotros no sabemos nada de las investigaciones de mi padre-

-No me hagas perder la paciencia Robert, no te recomiendo que me mientas-

-No te estoy mintiendo-dijo mi padre

-Te mostrare lo que ocurre cuando alguien me miente-amenazó ella y chasqueó los dedos

Al instante el hombre que sostenía a mamá mordió su cuello mientras se movía desesperada tratando de liberarse. Mi padre gritaba que la soltaran y lentamente, mamá dejo de moverse. El hombre la arrojó al piso sin vida, sin sangre. Papá estaba furioso y hecho pedazos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Estefanía!-gritó él

-Te lo advertí Robert, ahora habla-

-Yo no se nada-dijo exasperado mi padre

-Tengo entendido que tienes dos hijos-dijo ella juguetonamente

-No te acercaras a mis hijos Ecaterina, ellos no saben nada-

-Entonces vas a hablar-

-No tengo nada que decir-dijo mi padre furioso y ella chasqueo los dedos nuevamente

Mataron a mi padre como a mi mamá y Ecaterina resopló furiosa y ordenó nuestra búsqueda inmediata. Los nietos Stewart hablarían, sin importarle que solo fuesen un bebe y una niña de 15 años-

-Lo lamento Bloom-dije tratando de reconfortarla y secando sus lágrimas

-No hay nada que se pueda remediar-

Recordé entonces que ella había hablado de un bebe, ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

-¿Dónde esta tu hermano?-pregunté y su llanto aumento

-Me lo robaron Alec, huimos de ellos tantas veces y en una de ellas, me lo arrebataron de las manos, fue horrible, desangraron a mi hermano frente a mis ojos, era un bebe, ¡Que demonios iba a saber un bebe sobre un maldito secreto de vampiros!-

-Tranquilízate Bloom-

-Es que no es justo, Ecaterina destruyo todo lo que yo amaba, no tienes idea de cómo la odio- dijo ella con odio en la mirada

La abracé y espere que su llanto disminuyera. Este no era el momento para confesarle mi misión de investigarla y matarla, no era el momento de decirle que yo no estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa misión por que la amaba. Eso solo la haría sufrir más.

Cuando por fin estuvo tranquila, pude ver la hora y preocupado le dije:

-Bloom, ya es tarde, debemos regresar a la casa-

Ella sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano

-¿Qué es lo que temes? ¿Qué piensen que me mataste?-

-No seria extraño, la ultima vez que tu y yo nos escapamos pensaron que me había bebido tu sangre, no quiero ni imaginar lo que se les ocurriría ahora-me burlé

Continuamos caminando hacia la casa Cullen, había muchas cosas que explicar.

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado :)**


	28. Cap 28 Hora de las verdades

**Cap. 28 Hora de las verdades**

Bloom

Había sido la semana más maravillosa y extraordinaria de toda mi vida. Los Cullen se extrañaron muchísimo cuando les hablamos de nuestro amor, pero lo aceptaron sin rechistar, incluso Edward y aquello me fascinaba. Estábamos juntos todo el tiempo, paseábamos y éramos victimas de las bromas de Emmett.

-Por favor-supliqué de nuevo-por favor Alec-

-No Bloom, es muy peligroso-dijo él firmemente

-Por favor Alec, por favor-

No todos los Cullen veían nuestro espectáculo, pero si estaban conscientes de lo que estaba pidiendo. Esme cocinaba con Nessie, que estaba ansiosa de aprender. Tal vez los Cullen no comieran, pero Nessie y yo si. Alice había salido de compras y se había llevado a un alegre Jasper que no se quejaba de la hiperactividad de su esposa y su adicción a las compras. Rosalie y Emmett veían la televisión y Edward y Bella estaban disfrutando nuestro show.

-Por favor Alec, quiero ir-

-No Bloom, ya te lo dije es… peligroso-me dijo

-Pero… solo es un paseo por el bosque, nada mas-argumenté

-¿Un paseo por el bosque? ¿Justo cuando tienes una orda de vampiros persiguiéndote? Estas loca-

-Pero Alec… no voy a ir sola, iras conmigo… ¿Acaso no me protegerías?-dije seductoramente mientras lo miraba a los ojos, ya había descubierto que ese truco funcionaba

-B…Bloom, claro que yo te protegería, pero…-estaba nervioso y aproveché eso

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema? Llévame –lo abracé y estaba por besarlo cuando él se apartó diciendo

-No importa lo que hagas, no te llevare, es peligroso-

Resople molesta y Emmett lanzó una carcajada diciendo:

-Mujeres… humanas o vampiras, todas son igual de manipuladoras-

-¿Qué dijiste amor?-preguntó Rosalie fingiendo estar molesta

-Excepto tu cariño, claro está-corrigió Emmett

Seguí a Alec por toda la sala mientras insistía:

-Vamos Alec, llévame… por favor-

-Bloom no insistas, además…-miro a los lados buscando una excusa-además… no tenemos transporte y Edward no me prestara el volvo, ¿Cierto Edward?-

-Tienes razón, no lo hare-dijo Edward

Gire los ojos exasperada. Era en la primera cosa en la que estaban de acuerdo, ¿Por qué tenia que ser en algo que no me gustaba? Se me ocurrió otra idea

-Eso no importa, puedes llevarme en tu espalda-

-¿Qué?-me miró extrañado

-Sí, Edward llevaba de paseo a Bella en su espalda cuando era humana, ¿Por qué tu no?-

-Edward es un inconsciente, yo no- dijo Alec y me reí, aunque Edward no estaba del mismo humor

-Puedo intentar convencerte-dije coquetamente mientras intentaba acercarme, pero él fue más rápido y me abrazó por detrás mientras decía:

-Yo también-comenzó a besar mi mejilla, mis brazos, todo, haciéndome cosquillas. Sin embargo, yo fui directo al punto y girándome bese sus labios lentamente mientras decía:

-Llévame, por favor- nuestro beso fue profundo y cuando por fin lo libere, él dijo:

-Bueno… si lo pones de ese modo… conseguiré transporte- y salió mientras yo me reía

-Lo has idiotizado-dijo Emmett divertido

-Se le llama encanto femenino-dije con una sonrisa y mirando a los lados encontré la biblioteca de Bella, decidí que lo esperaría ahí y caminé hacia ella.

Había muchísimos libros y me parecía increíble que Alec los hubiera leído todos. Hubo uno que llamó mi atención. Jane Eyre, me habían dicho que era un libro excepcional y que su protagonista era todo un ejemplo de vida. Lo tomé por curiosidad y de él cayeron unas hojas. Las levanté y las miré quedándome estática.

Todas las hojas tenían fotografías y datos de mi familia. Sus nombres, sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte, el por que Ecaterina los perseguía y justo cuando veía la mía, encontré una nota:

"_Alec, no sé que tengas que hacer para conseguir esa información, pero hazlo. Ser amigo de la humana, su confidente o enamorarla, yo que se, pero consigue esa información y después asesínala, justo como Cayo te lo indicó_

Se me fue el aire mientras comprendía lo que tenia en mis manos. Me había mentido, me había engañado. Él no me amaba, solo era su misión, solo quería conseguir información. No me amaba, no me amaba. La verdad dolió como jamás había dolido. Él llego como si nada diciendo:

-Bloom conseguí que me prestaran una moto…-me miró-¿Te pasa algo?-

-¿Cuándo pensabas hacerlo?-reproché

-¿Hacer que?-

-¿Cuándo ibas a hacerlo?-esta vez las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos

-¿De que me hablas Bloom?-

Me enfurecí y le arrojé las hojas gritando:

-De esto, ¿Cuándo planeabas matarme? ¿Hoy… mañana? ¿Por qué rayos te lo estoy preguntando?-

Levantó las hojas y al mirarlas su rostro se oscureció. Deseaba con el alma que me dijera que era una mentira.

-Bloom, yo…-comenzó a decir

-¿Es verdad o no? ¿Tu misión era acercarte a mi, conseguir información y después matarme? ¿Es verdad o no?-

Agachó la mirada y funestamente dijo:

-Es verdad-

Sentí mi corazón romperse. Sus palabras, su dulzura, sus besos, todo era mentira. Comencé a salir de ahí cuando él me interceptó diciendo:

-Bloom escucha… es verdad pero…-

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! No te parece suficiente, déjame-

-Bloom tienes que escucharme, las cosas no son como crees, yo…-

-¡No mientas mas! ¡Por favor no!- salí de la biblioteca

-No miento Bloom, escúchame-pidió él mientras me seguía

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Maldigo el día que llegaste a mi vida!-no sentía tal cosa, pero si quería decirlo

Sus ojos me mostraban dolor cuando dije eso, pero era mentira, a él no le dolían mis palabras por que no me amaba. Me encerré en el baño mientras lloraba.

Mi vida ya no tenia ningún sentido, Alec no me amaba y nada era felicidad, ya no.

**Me encanta arruinar la felicidad de mis personajes, creo que estoy loca**


	29. Cap 29 Infinito

**Cap. 29 Infinito**

Alec

Hace unos minutos todo estaba perfecto. La mujer de mi vida y yo estábamos juntos y nos amábamos como nadie. Cuando había conseguido la motocicleta fui a avisarle. Haría lo que fuera por complacerla. Cuando llegué a la biblioteca me preocupó que en sus ojos hubiera un rastro de dolor. Todo quedó claro cuando me mostró las hojas, mis hojas, donde estaba especificada mi misión.

Era un idiota, un estúpido. Si yo le hubiera hablado de esta misión antes, esto no hubiera pasado. Me encontraba ahora afuera de la puerta del baño. Le había destrozado el corazón, la había lastimado y lo peor, ella creía que yo no la amaba. Me sentía impotente y no sabia que hacer.

Los Cullen se habían quedado extrañados de lo ocurrido, todos menos Edward Cullen. Supuse que había roto su promesa de no leer nuestra mente y ahora estaba enterado de todo.

-Adelante, mátame, lo merezco-le dije hecho pedazos

-Por supuesto que no Alec, seria hacerte un favor y no eres digno de ello-dijo frio

Reí amargamente. Él tenía razón, yo no merecía nada. Mire al resto de la familia y le dije a Edward:

-¿Por qué no les dices? ¿Tal vez ellos si me hagan el favor?-

Edward negó con la cabeza y yo salí de ahí furioso conmigo. Me odiaba y odiaba mi cobardía, odiaba haberla lastimado, odiaba todo. Me encerré en la habitación, si fuera humano estaba seguro de que lloraría, pero no era posible. Me senté en la cama en posición fetal mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho.

Había roto el corazón de Bloom y lo seguiría haciendo si me quedaba, ella me odiaba, estaba seguro de ello, lo había dicho. No la molestaría mas, me iría, solo así ella estaría bien. Obviamente que me encargaría de espantarle a los vampiros, ella volvería a estar segura, era la única forma de retribuirle todo el dolor que le había provocado.

Alguien tocó la puerta y lo ignore. Volvió a hacerlo y grité:

-¡No quiero ver a nadie!-

La puerta se abrió y Bella Cullen entró a mí habitación diciendo:

-Toque la puerta por educación, no por que quisiera tu permiso-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Qué no es obvio? Hablar contigo- dijo ella fríamente

-Supongo que ya sabes todo-

-Sí y no puedo creerlo Alec, yo… estaba segura de que la amabas… yo… veía ese brillo en tu mirada… pero al parecer me equivoque, todos nos equivocamos-

-¡Yo si la amo!-grité desesperado

-¿Entonces no entiendo?-me dijo ella-¿Por qué le hiciste eso?-

-Era mi misión, pero cuando la cumplía, yo… yo…-intenté explicarle

-Te enamoraste de ella-me interrumpió-entonces si la amas-

-La amo mas que a nada, mas que al tiempo, Bella… tu no tienes idea de cuanto la amo… _No existe nada terrenal lo suficientemente grande como para compararlo con el amor que siento, solo Dios lo sabe, porque él es lo más grande que existe y puede entenderlo__**(1)**_, mi amor es infinito, sin importar que ella me odie, yo siempre la amare-

-Ella no te odia Alec-dijo Bella tranquilamente

-Ella lo dijo-

-Esta dolida, ¿Qué esperabas? Que te abrazara después de lo que descubrió-

-No, se que le hice daño, por esa razón voy a irme-

-¿Irte? Eso solo le demostrara que tenia razón y que no la amas-dijo Bella exasperada

-Es lo mejor para ambos, ella podrá ser feliz-

-Eres tan necio, pero adelante, si quieres irte, no voy a detenerte-Bella comenzó a salir de la habitación

-Así lo hare-dije en voz baja

Ella retrocedió y me dijo:

-Solo una cosa mas Alec… al menos despídete de ella, no te vayas así-

Aquello seria doloroso para ambos, pero acepte y Bella salió de mi habitación. Respire como si de verdad necesitara el oxigeno y me dirigí a la habitación de Bloom.

**Como siempre Bella metiéndose donde no le importa.. jiji no es cierto**

**Fragmento del libro "Las historias del Ágata"**


	30. Cap 30 Despedida

**Este cap es corto pero algo triste ojala les guste**

**Cap. 30 Despedida**

Bloom

Tenia mis ojos rojos, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado llorando, pero era el suficiente como para que me hiciera dolerme la cabeza.

Ahora que ya estaba mas tranquila podía pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a los ojos a Alec después de todo lo ocurrido? No lo culpaba, yo era la ingenua humana que se había enamorado de él y comprendía que él solo seguía órdenes. Yo no tenia ningún derecho de reclamarle nada. La convivencia con Alec seria difícil y vergonzosa. "La humana que se enamoro de mi esta mirándome" pensara y sentiré mas vergüenza.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, alguien tocó la puerta. Supuse que seria Alice o Bella o Nessie, así que dije:

-Adelante-

Me quede de piedra cuando vi quien entraba. Alec estaba muy serio y algo demacrado, extrañamente sus ojos eran negros y me miraba, temeroso de que lo corriera.

-Lamento molestarte Bloom, yo…-

"Por favor que no quiera hablar, por favor que no quiera hablar" pedí en mi interior, el tinaco de lagrimas que tenia mi ser se liberaría y no quería importunarlo con ellas.

-No te preocupes por mi-alcancé a decir-yo estoy bien-

-No, es así, yo… yo te hice algo muy malo y… y quiero disculparme-

No sabia que hacer. Se disculpaba por lo que había hecho, pero yo anhelaba que me dijera que me amaba, aunque sabia que eso era solo una vil fantasía.

-No lo hagas… tu… tu solo cumplías con lo que se te ordenó, no debes disculparte-

-Claro que debo hacerlo, pero no vine a discutirlo contigo, vine por otra razón-

Ahí si me sorprendí. ¿A que venia entonces? Contesto mi pregunta como si hubiese leído mi mente

-Vine a despedirme-

-¿Qué?-la estupefacción no es suficiente como para expresar lo que sentí. ¿Despedirse? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Volvería?

-Me voy Bloom, no quiero molestarte mas y es mejor para todos que yo me vaya-dijo él

Era mejor para todos menos para mí. Podía soportar que no me amara, que me hubiese mentido, pero si se iba ¿Qué iba a ser de mí? No lo soportaría

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que pude preguntar

-Ya te lo dije, es lo mejor-

-¿Volverás?-

-No Bloom- me miró con tristeza-solo prométeme que te cuidaras y yo te prometo algo a cambio-

-¿Qué es lo que prometes?-

-Alejare de ti a Ecaterina y a sus vampiros, jamás volverán a molestarte, estarás segura otra vez-

No me importaba mi maldita seguridad, yo no quería que él se fuera, pero no sabía como decírselo.

-Adiós Bloom, fue… fue bueno conocerte- se acercó y me ofreció la mano

Olvide lo que me había hecho, incluso lo perdone, era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que se quedara. No le di la mano, en realidad me lancé a sus brazos aunque le incomodara. No quería que se fuera. Él también me abrazó y después de unos minutos se fue.

Me quede estática mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se había ido y yo no había tenido el valor de pedirle que se quedara.

-Alec-dije en un susurro y salí corriendo del lugar

Lo seguí por el bosque mientras gritaba su nombre. "Alec, Alec", pero él no volvió y entonces vi el amanecer.

Una nueva clase de dolor se apoderó de mí.


	31. Cap 31 Verdad poética

**Cap. 31 Verdad poética**

Alec

Lo había hecho, me había ido dejando a mi razón de mi existencia ahí, en esa casa, con los Cullen. Nunca imagine que seria tan difícil, nunca imagine que no podría borrarla de mi mente.

Acababa de abandonar el aeropuerto de Italia y ahora me dirigía con los Vulturi. Necesitaba cazar a Ecaterina y solo con su ayuda lo lograría. Al llegar, la primera que me recibió fue Gianna:

-Señor Alec, que alegría verlo después de tanto tiempo…-su rostro se puso serio-¿Le ocurre algo?-

-Nada fue de lo común Gianna, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que esta… diferente-

-Alec, bienvenido seas hermano, te llevare inmediatamente con los lideres-dijo Jane mientras yo meditaba lo que Gianna me había dicho.

Gianna la humana a nuestro servicio, antes la consideraba poca cosa, pero ahora que la veía solo podía recordar a Bloom.

Llegamos con nuestros líderes e hicimos la habitual reverencia.

-Bienvenido Alec, espero que tengas buenas noticias-me dijo Aro, alegremente como siempre.

Él no tocaba mi mano y yo debía evitarlo, si lo hacia, sabría de Bloom y no quería imaginarme lo que le podrían hacer.

-Traigo noticias, no se si sean buenas o malas-dije

-Habla entonces-dijo Cayo con su actitud de siempre

-Reneesme Cullen no es un peligro para nosotros, los Cullen saben como ocultar su verdad a los humanos, ella no realiza actividades que puedan involucrarnos y siguen las reglas como nosotros les exigimos-expliqué

-¡Que maravilla! ¿Cómo está mi amigo Carlisle?-preguntó Aro

-Bien, se encarga de su trabajo como siempre-

-¿Y el joven Edward y la adorable Bella?-

-Están como la última vez que los vio-dije

-¿Qué hay de lo otro?-preguntó Cayo y yo me tensé-¿La humana Stewart? ¿Te encargaste de averiguar ese secreto?-

Fingiendo serenidad y paz dije:

-El secreto al parecer era una forma de evitar que los vampiros brillen en el sol, Benjamín Stewart descubrió esto y la vampiresa que persigue a su familia se llama Ecaterina Johnson-

-Es increíble, no brillar bajo el sol-dijo Aro sorprendido y yo continué

-Ecaterina quiere este dato para cazar libremente, ignorar nuestras reglas-

-Eso es una aberración, debemos evitarlo-dijo Cayo molesto

-Descuide mi señor, solo Benjamín conocía ese secreto y se lo llevó a la tumba, ninguno de sus familiares lo sabe, pero hay que castigar a Ecaterina por su comportamiento-

-Eso es satisfactorio-dijo Cayo y sin que lo esperara preguntó-¿Y la humana? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?-

Me quede paralizado, no le diría a ellos que ella estaba viva, no les diría que la amaba, tenia miedo, yo Alec Vulturi tenia miedo.

-¿La asesinaste como te lo ordene?-preguntó Cayo de nuevo y yo solo me limite a decir una verdad poética

-La hice pedazos-

Él sonrió satisfecho y yo aproveche eso para hacer mi solicitud.

-Mi señor, me gustaría mucho de encargarme de castigar a Ecaterina Johnson, dirigir la misión de búsqueda-

-¿Por qué te interesa?-preguntó Aro

-Siento que es mi deber-

-Bueno, te lo concedemos-dijo Aro y nos ordenaron retirarnos.

Yo no había mentido. Si lo vemos desde el lado objetivo, yo no había mentido al decir que había hecho pedazos a Bloom, eso hice, aunque Cayo estuviera seguro de que lo había hecho literalmente y no emocionalmente.

-Si hermana te pido una disculpa por colgarte el teléfono-dijo Jane sarcásticamente imitando mi voz. Me reí, la había extrañado demasiado

-Lo siento, estaba distraído-

-Lo se, ¿Qué te pasa Alec? Siempre eres indiferente pero hoy… hoy… te ves desganado, desanimado, ¿Ocurrió algo con los Cullen?-

"Ocurrió que me enamore de una humana Jane" pensé. Yo quería contarle todo a mi hermana, confiaba tanto en ella, pero temía que si me descubrían, si descubrían mi mentira, la involucraran y la dañaran. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

-¿Sabes a quien me recuerdas con tu actitud?-dijo ella de repente

-¿A quien?-

-A Edward Cullen cuando vino a solicitarnos que lo matáramos por que su Bella había muerto, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Claro que lo recordaba. Cullen parecía un zombi y estaba frio, demasiado frio. Nada le importaba. ¿Así me veía yo? La diferencia era que Bloom no estaba muerta y no quería imaginar que seria de mi si eso ocurriera, por eso debía acabar con Ecaterina lo más pronto posible.

**Adore lo de la verdad poética**

**Ojala les haya gustado**


	32. Cap 32 La Push

**Bueno, la verdad me han hecho muy feliz con sus comentarios y por eso les dejo este cap**

**Me estristece decirles que aun no les dare felicidad a mis personajes, en serio**

**Alec nop volverá en este cap pero… no les diré mas por que seria darles spoilers, mejor lean**

**Y ojala les guste :)**

**Cap. 32 La Push**

Bloom

-Vamos Bloom, necesitas salir-me insistió Nessie

-¿Para que?-

-Para despejar tu mente, llevas ahí recluida dos semanas, no te dejare matarte de inanición-

-No me estoy matando de inanición-dije algo cansada-como perfectamente-

-Claro, ¿Tu? La chica que devoraba alimentos dañinos para la salud y provocadores de colesterol, ahora solo come hierbas- me atacó

-No como hierbas, eso seria suicidarme-dije mientras masticaba discretamente una zanahoria

-Nessie, deja a Bloom en paz-pidió Edward

-Papá solo quiero que salga, le haría muy bien ir conmigo a La Push-

-Yo hablaré con ella, tu preparate… y no se te ocurra legar tarde-agregó Edward con un toque de autoridad

-No papá-

-Bloom… escucha… Nessie tiene razón, debes salir-

-No quiero importunarla con mis depresiones, ella quiere ir a la Push a divertirse, no a consolarme-admití, pero lo que realmente me mantenía en esa habitación comiendo hierbas y tratando de sostener al pequeño Felino, era mi esperanza de que Alec volviera, él debía encontrarme ahí

-Bloom… Alec no volverá-resoplé algo molesta

-Sabes… Me agradabas mas cuando no leias mi mente-

-Te propongo algo entonces… no leere tu mente si tu aceptas salir de esa habitación y pasear con Nessie en la Push, mas de la mitad de la familia quisiera tener el privilegio de ir a esa playa, aprovechalo-

Su oferta era tentadora, no leería mi mente… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-¿Cuándo durara lo que me propones?-

-Dos semanas-

-Tres o no hay trato-dos semanas era muy poco tiempo

-De acuerdo, tres semanas-

Me prepare para salir, la verdad no tenia mucho animo, de modo que me puse lo primero que encontré, acaricié al pequeño Felino y abandone la habitación por primera vez desde hace dos semanas que Alec se fue. Lo extrañaba y muchísimo, mi vida se había ido con él y lo peor era que aun aguardaba que volviera, aunque nunca me amara, aunque nunca fuera para mí.

-Sabes Bloom, es mejor así-

-¿Eso piensas tu Edward? ¿Por qué crees eso?-

-La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podras tener-

Sus palabras, aunque me dolieron, eran verdaderas.

-¿De donde rayos sacaste eso?-

-De uno de los libros de Bella… no recuerdo cual…-explicó Edward tratando de recordarlo-pero es muy sabio lo que dice-

-¿Cuando tu dejaste a Bella, ella entendió esa frase?-

Entonces ya no supo que contestarme. Bravo… lo había atrapado.

-No es lo mismo-trató de defenderse

-Claro que no-

Y salí de la casa, Jake y Nessie me esperaban en la entrada.

-Bloom que alegría que nos acompa…-su rostro se oscureció-¡Dios mio! Estas tan pálida que pareces un muerto o un vampiro… ¿Estas bien?-

-De maravilla-contesté sarcásticamente y Nessie giró los ojos

* * *

A las luz de las fogatas y con el mar adornando, la Push era un lugar hermoso y muy relajante. Los quileute eran personas muy agradables y contaban varias de sus leyendas. Como yo era la humana que sabia demasiado, tanto en el aspecto vampirico como en el del mundo de los licántropos, ellos podían contar sus mas grandes secretos sin miedo a que yo lo supiera.

La historia que mas me había agradado sin duda, era la de la tercera esposa. Bella me había contado que esa historia inspira a las humanas insignificantes. La tercera esposa no tenia poder alguno, no era un vampiro ni un licántropo pero tuvo mucho mas valor que todos ellos juntos y gracias a ella y a sus sacrificio, los quileute estaban a salvo.

-Hola Bloom… supongo que no me conoces-dijo el muchacho

-Creo que no… eres… eres…-

-Seth… estuve en tu fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo él

-Claro… Seth… es un gusto-

Seth era un chico confiable, en su rostro se veía una ternura y una bondad que te hacían querer confiar en él y platicar como si tuvieras años de conocerlo.

-¿Y te gusta la Push?-

-La verdad si, es un sitio maravilloso-

-¿Te has podido despejar?-

Su pregunté me dejó fría. ¿Cómo Seth conocía lo que me pasaba?

-Siento si te incomodé, pero Nessie nos ha hablado del asunto-explicó él

-Veo que ser cotilla es hereditario-dije desdeñosamente y en voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella me oyera.

Nessie solo esbozó una sonrisa traviesa mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Jacob.

-No me digas nada si no quieres, solo tenia curiosidad-

-Gracias Seth, pero la verdad es que no estoy bien, nunca lo estare-dije tristemente

-Espero que cuando me enamore mi vida no sea un drama-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunté divertida por su comentario

-Por que todos los que conozco sufren un drama cuando se enamoran, por ejemplo, Bella y Edward, Jake y Nessie, mi hermana, tú-

Reí amargamente. Seth tenia razón, vivíamos en un drama, pero la diferencia entre todos ellos y yo era que, tanto Jake y Nessie como Edward y Bella, si habían logrado su final feliz, en cambio, yo no.


	33. Cap 33 As bajo la manga

**Bueno, como han sido maravillosos conmigo he de decirles que les dejare un regalo**

**2 capis mas si!!!**

**Este aunque es pequeño es muy importante, en serio lo lamento mucho**

**Pero la felicidad aun no llega, al contrario habrá problemas**

**Bueno averiguenlo ustedes mismos y ojala les guste**

**Cap. 33 As bajo la manga**

Alec

La ciudad de Londres es un bello lugar que siempre te fascinara por su más atractivo turístico: el Big Ben. Pero aun en las ciudades imperiales como Londres, se guardan los secretos más escalofriantes. Un ejemplo de ello era que debajo del Big Ben, existiesen unas ruinas que sirvieran de guarida para Ecaterina Johnson y sus vampiros.

Encontrar el escondite de Ecaterina había sido muy sencillo, ella era bastante predecible. Nos encontrábamos ocultos esperando el momento preciso para atacar mientras ella daba órdenes a sus vampiros.

-Isabella Bloom Stewart ha conseguido protección lo suficientemente buena como para poder evitarnos. Vive ahora con una colonia de extraños vampiros, eso sin contar a la considerable cantidad de licántropos que tiene protegiéndola-

Bloom, mi buena y adorable Bloom, saber que al menos seguía a salvo era muy reconfortante para mí.

-Por esa razón los he reclutado, son la cantidad suficiente de vampiros como para enfrentar a toda su protección o por lo menos para distraerlos lo suficiente para que uno de ustedes capture a la niña, si la pequeña Stewart quiere jugar a tener una guerra, entonces la tendrá-

Me enfurecí, nadie tocaría a Bloom, sobre mi cadáver. Di la orden de actuar y con mi don inmovilicé a todos los vampiros excepto a Ecaterina. Troné mis dedos y todas nuestras fuerzas atacaron a los vampiros inmóviles dejando a su lideresa completamente sorprendida de lo que ocurría.

Jane y yo avanzamos entre los vampiros inmóviles mientras Ecaterina nos reclamaba furiosa:

-¡Que diablos están haciendo! ¡Quienes son uste…!-Jane la atacó con su don y la vampira comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras yo le comentaba a Jane sarcásticamente

-Eso fue muy dramático- ella sonrió

-No me distraigas-

Avancé lo suficiente como para tener a Ecaterina a mis pies y mientras Jane la torturaba yo le decía:

-No es agradable ¿Cierto?-

-¿Quién… quien eres?-aun seguía retorciéndose de dolor

-Una sola palabra resumirá tus miedos-le dije dramáticamente-"Los Vulturi"-

Aterrada como estaba comenzó a pedir por su vida. Estaba completamente seguro de que si Bloom estuviera aquí, estaría disfrutando el ver a su enemiga y perseguidora completamente doblegada. Yo lo estaba.

-Pagaras tu crimen Ecaterina… intentar atentar contra nuestras reglas fue muy estúpido… e intentar atacar a la humana Stewart fue aun mas-

Entonces ella sonrió, aun con dolor sonrió y aquello me asustó. ¿Por qué sonreía?

-Puede… puede que muera… puede que muera esta noche, pero… pero al menos habré logrado mi objetivo-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Antes de que ustedes llegaran ya había mandado a una cantidad de vampiros semejante a la que ahora están matando-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-no podía comprender lo que me decía

-Que tengo un as bajo la manga… los vampiros que ya mande mataran a la humana y no podrás evitarlo-sonrió

Entonces la comprensión llegó como un rayo de luz a mí. La atacarían, la lastimarían y nadie podría protegerla.

-No, no lo harán-estaba furioso

-Claro que lo harán, son los mejores vampiros que he reclutado y no tendrán piedad, yo así lo ordené-

Enfurecido como jamás lo había estado y al mismo tiempo aterrado como jamás pensé que estaría, comencé a apretar su cuello. Mi Bloom estaba en peligro y yo estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder protegerla. Apreté con más fuerza hasta que le destrocé el cuello y le arranqué la cabeza en un ataque de preocupación hostil.

Todos se me quedaron mirando sumamente extrañados, incluso la propia Jane.

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? Se suponía que la llevaríamos ante nuestros líderes primero-

Yo no podía hablar, solo pensaba y recordaba al amor de mi vida e imaginaba lo que podrían hacerle esos monstruos.

-Alec… ¿Qué te pasa? Reacciona… Alec-

Mi hermana se acercó a mí para intentar averiguar qué ocurría conmigo

-Alec… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- esta vez estaba desesperada-¡Que es lo que pasa!-

Exprese en una sola palabra todo el horror, el dolor y el amor que sentía en ese momento:

-Bloom-

**Bloom esta en peligro… ¿Qué hará Alec?**

**Matamos a Ecaterina, si se lo merecía**

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado y vean el sig :)**


	34. Cap34 Angeles y demonios en la oscuridad

**Las cosas se pondrán feas en este cap.**

**Ojala les guste y lean la nota de abajo**

**Cap. 34 Ángeles y demonios en la oscuridad**

Bloom

Paseaba en el bosque. Sé que es completamente irresponsable pasear en bosque cuando hay vampiros malvados persiguiéndote, pero me sentía segura. Jacob tenía a toda su manada protegiendo el lugar, al igual que Sam, creo que estaba confiada, tal vez… ese fue mi primer error.

Pensaba en Alec, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Ya era malo que no me amara, pero su ausencia era un veneno que me consumía y no sabía qué hacer con él. Fui una estúpida que se enamoro, pero al menos puedo decir que fue hermoso lo que paso, aunque no haya sido real para él, para mí lo fue y con eso trataba de sobrevivir.

Escuché unas pisadas y varios ruidos. "Edward Cullen" pensé "Seguramente no puede controlar su instinto protector y mando a todos a buscarme" sonreí un poco. Los Cullen eran una maravillosa familia que estaba en paz y yo solo les provocaba problemas, pero los adoraba, ellos eran como mi familia.

Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca y comencé a buscarlos con la mirada. No vi a nadie. ¿Por qué se escondían? ¿A que estaba jugando? Estaba por comenzar a gritar y preguntar qué hacían cuando una silueta atravesó el lugar dejándome helada.

Era un vampiro, no había ninguna duda, pero jamás lo había visto. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos estaban rojos como el carmesí, se movía sigilosamente por todo el lugar mirándome con interés. Después apareció otro, tenía las mismas características y luego uno más y luego otro y otro hasta que me vi rodeada de 8 vampiros que me miraban cautelosamente.

Era una estúpida, solo a mí se me ocurría salir sola al bosque. No intenté correr, ya sabía lo que pasaría, así que solo cerré los ojos y esperé mi final mientras me decía internamente "Te amo Alec, siempre lo hare"

Me tomaron del cuello y con voz armoniosa, uno de ellos me dijo:

-Bien… supongo que sabes porque estamos aquí… revela el secreto niña y salvaremos tu vida-

-No sé nada, lo juro- me apretó más fuerte, me era muy difícil respirar

-Niña… es mejor que hables, no te gustara lo que haremos para hacerte hablar- me amenazó y yo no dije nada

-Bueno… tú te lo buscaste- y al instante jalaron mi brazo, rompiendo mis huesos.

No pude evitarlo y lancé un grito de dolor

-¿Y bien?-

-Juro que no sé nada, mi abuelo se llevo el secreto a la tumba-jalaron el otro brazo

-¿Y ahora?-no dije nada, no me creerían

-Procede-dijo el vampiro funestamente y me rompieron los huesos de las piernas

-¿No vas a decir nada?- no respondí, el dolor no me lo permitía

Azotaron mi humano cuerpo contra un árbol pero yo seguía sin decir nada. ¿Qué era lo que podía decir?

-No habla, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-dijo uno de ellos

-Lo que nuestra ama ordenó-

-¿Y qué hacemos mientras?-

-La mitad de ustedes está luchando contra los vampiros de ojos claros y los lobos, vayan y ayúdenlos, yo me encargare de la pequeña-

Me asuste, no porque me quedara sola con él, si no por lo que había dicho. Los Cullen y los lobos estaban luchando contra ellos, pues… ¿Cuánto vampiros había mandado Ecaterina?

-Pequeña humana, tu labraste tu destino- golpeó mi cabeza contra algo y entonces sí que empecé a perder la conciencia. Sentía un liquido caliente salir de mi cabeza y empecé a ver cosas, delirar. No recuerdo bien que ocurrió, solo sé que siguió maltratándome, pero ya no sentía nada.

Había demasiados demonios en la oscuridad, eran demonios blancos como los quileutes los llamaban. Los demonios blancos luchaban contra los ángeles. Los Cullen y los lobos quileute eran los ángeles en la oscuridad. Los ángeles y demonios en la oscuridad luchaban y yo sabía que moriría, mi único deseo era volver a ver a Alec una última vez.

-Vaya… pequeña humana… tu sangre no es apetecible cuando no está expuesta pero ahora… bueno… me pones sediento-

Ya no me importaba que el monstruo bebiera mi sangre, solo quería volver a ver a Alec. De repente pude sentir que el vampiro era alejado de mí y unos brazos fríos como el hielo me sostuvieron. Aun seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero pude oír claramente su voz.

-Bloom… Bloom… mira lo que te hicieron… Bloom… mi Bloom-

Mi dicha era grande, probablemente fuera producto de mi imaginación pero podía escuchar la aterciopelada voz de Alec hablándome y abrí los ojos sonriendo:

-A… Alec-en su mirada había dolor y estaba bastante ojeroso, sin olvidar que sus ojos no eran rojos, estaban negros de sed.

-Lo lamento tanto… trate de llagar lo más rápido posible… Bloom…-

-Tu… tú no tienes la culpa-no sentía mi cuerpo, no sentía nada y sabia que moriría pronto

-Debe de haber una forma de curarte… llamaré a Carlisle… él sabrá que hacer- estaba por irse pero lo detuve

-No… no te vayas… no tiene caso… moriré pronto… además… ellos están luchando… no te vayas-

Me miró a los ojos y entonces dijo a alguien que no podía ver

-Llama a Carlisle por mí… por favor… ayúdalos en su pelea… por favor-

-Descuida… lo hare-la voz era un poco glacial, no entendía ¿Quién estaba con Alec?

-Bloom, no vas a morir-me dijo

-Claro que lo hare…-mi mente reaccionó, ¿Por qué Alec estaba aquí conmigo?-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-No permitiría que te dañaran… aunque hoy llegué tarde-seguí viendo dolor en su mirada

-¿Por qué no permitirías que me dañaran? No… no entiendo… tu no me quieres…-

-Bloom yo te amo… no mentí cuando te dije que te amaba… todo lo que te dije en esa feria era cierto, incluso ese beso… fue real para mí-me explicó y yo no lo podía creer

-¿De verdad me amas? ¿No es un intento de hacerme sentir mejor ahora que voy a morir?-

-Tu no vas a morir y si te amo, si tú te fueras yo… haría lo posible por irme contigo… no sobreviviría sin ti-

Lloré de felicidad. Me amaba, él de verdad me amaba. Con mi débil mano acaricié su rostro y le dije:

-Desearía poder estar contigo para siempre-

-Yo también lo deseo Bloom-se acercó a mi dulcemente y beso mis labios

Mi amado ángel en la oscuridad me amaba. Ahora si podía morir en felicidad.

**Que triste, yo les quiero preguntar:**

**¿Quieren que Bloom muera? Y en el caso de que Bloom no muriere, ¿Quieren que Alec y Bloom se queden con los Cullen? Ayúdenme a mejorar la historia para ustedes :)**


	35. Cap 35 Tu ultimo aliento

**Bueno, he leído todos los reviews y creo que he tomado una decisión, hubo muchas opiniones y muchas ideas, jaja, pero por ahora, he cumplido su voluntad**

**Por votos unánimes, Bloom….**

**Jaja, creyeron que les diría, no **

**Lean el cap. Y lo sabrán :)**

**Cap. 35 Tu último aliento**

Alec

Estábamos corriendo demasiado rápido, mucho más de lo normal, pero por más que mis pies se movían, estaba seguro que aun no era suficiente. Jane iba a mi lado. Aun me sorprendía y a la vez agradecía su decisión. Cuando le hablé de todo lo que había pasado, cuando le expliqué mi mentira y mi amor por Bloom, ella quedó extrañada pero quiso acompañarme. Pensé que no me apoyaría y ella me regañó diciéndome que yo era su hermano, que me apoyaría en lo que fuera, aunque se tratara de una locura.

Escuché un chasquido, seguido por un grito de dolor y me paralicé.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Jane

-Bloom-dije con horror y me apresure a llegar a la escena, pero aun así podía escuchar a lo lejos lo que pasaba y como esos monstruos la maltrataban. ¡Demonios! Me dije.

Pude oír también las indicaciones que el líder les daba:

-La mitad de ustedes está luchando contra los vampiros de ojos claros y los lobos, vayan y ayúdenlos, yo me encargare de la pequeña-

Aquello no me gustó para nada, ese maldito seguramente tenia planes para mi Bloom y me apresuré mas, escuchando como azotaba su frágil cuerpo contra los arboles y las rocas. Pagaría lo que estaba haciendo, de eso me encargaría.

-Pequeña humana, tú labraste tu destino- dijo el vampiro y golpeó su cabeza con algo

Ahí fue cuando me paralicé. La sangre fluía de su cabeza y a lo lejos podía olerla claramente. Yo sabia que Bloom no olía a nada, pero sorprendió darme cuenta que su sangre expuesta, era sumamente apetecible y lo peor, yo llevaba días sin alimentarme.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?-preguntó mi hermana

-¿No lo hueles acaso?-

-Claro que sí, es sangre humana, probablemente de tu humana-

-Eso es lo peor….-cerré los ojos intentando controlarme-estoy… estoy demasiado sediento-

-Ya entiendo, pero descuida, yo… yo te ayudaré a resistir, debemos continuar si queremos salvarla- y seguimos corriendo

-Vaya… pequeña humana… tu sangre no es apetecible cuando no está expuesta pero ahora… bueno… me pones sediento- dijo él y sarcásticamente pensé "Ya somos dos" pero por ningún motivo permitiría que él bebiera ni una sola gota de sus sangre.

Llegué a donde estaba y lo aparté de ella furioso. Gruñí y destrocé cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera un juguete. Aquí si apliqué la verdad poética: lo hice pedazos. Estaba por acercarme a Bloom para sujetarla y sacarla de este lugar, pero el olor de su sangre me paralizó nuevamente.

Estaba demasiado sediento, yo no tenía la fuerza de voluntad que caracterizaba a los Cullen, si me acercaba, no me controlaría y mataría a mi Bloom.

-Lo lograrás Alec, debes ayudarla-me alentó mi hermana

La miré, se veía tan débil, tan desprotegida, tan frágil y bastante pálida, he de decir. Se me encogió el corazón y olvidándome por completo de la sed, la sostuve en mis brazos mientras le decía:

-Bloom… Bloom… mira lo que te hicieron… Bloom… mi Bloom-

No reaccionaba y estaba asustado. ¿Y si ella… y si ella estaba muerta? Calmó mis temores al sonreír débilmente y abrir sus bellos ojos diciendo:

-A… Alec- me sentí culpable.

Si hubiera llegado a tiempo, ella estaría bien

-Lo lamento tanto… trate de llagar lo más rápido posible… Bloom…- traté de disculparme pero ella me detuvo

-Tú… tú no tienes la culpa-

-Debe de haber una forma de curarte… llamaré a Carlisle… él sabrá que hacer- dije algo desesperado, ella no se veía nada bien. Pero cuando iba a irme, ella me suplicó:

-No… no te vayas… no tiene caso… moriré pronto… además… ellos están luchando… no te vayas-

Jamás la volvería a dejar, miré sus ojos y como se le iba la vida en un instante. Carlisle sabría que hacer, pero no la dejaría, así que miré a Jane y le pedí:

-Llama a Carlisle por mí… por favor… ayúdalos en su pelea… por favor-

Me miró un poco sorprendida. Ayudar a los Cullen era lo último que se le habría podido ocurrir, pero suspiró diciendo

-Descuida… lo hare-y se fue

Bloom comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y yo, tratando de mantenerla despierta le dije:

-Bloom, no vas a morir-

-Claro que lo hare…-se detuvo como si estuviera consciente de algo-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

Su pregunta me sorprendió, pero después recordé que ella creía aun que yo no la amaba, debía convencerla de lo contrario.

-No permitiría que te dañaran… aunque hoy llegué tarde-

-¿Por qué no permitirías que me dañaran? No… no entiendo… tu no me quieres…-dijo ella algo confundida

¿Cómo podía creer eso? ¿Cómo pensaba que yo no la amaba? Si ella era todo para mí

-Bloom yo te amo… no mentí cuando te dije que te amaba… todo lo que te dije en esa feria era cierto, incluso ese beso… fue real para mí-dije tratando de convencerla

-¿De verdad me amas? ¿No es un intento de hacerme sentir mejor ahora que voy a morir?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y yo me enoje. Ella no moriría, no lo permitiría. Su muerte seria la mía.

-Tu no vas a morir y si te amo, si tú te fueras yo… haría lo posible por irme contigo… no sobreviviría sin ti-

Las lágrimas se desbordaron en su agonizante rostro mientras sonreía y yo también sonreí. Al menos ya me creía, al menos estaba consciente de que mi amor por ella era real. Acarició mi mejilla con su débil mano mientras decía:

-Desearía poder estar contigo para siempre-

-Yo también lo deseo Bloom-le dije

Sabia que no era el momento ni el lugar, pero no pude evitarlo y me acerqué a ella, besando sus dulces y cálidos labios. Me sentí en el paraíso, ella era mía y lo seria por siempre. Justo entonces, su mano en mi mejilla cayó al suelo y yo me quedé estático.

-Bloom… Bloom vuelve… tu no me puedes dejar… vuelve-dije desesperado

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-preguntó una voz que pertenecía a Carlisle Cullen

-No reacciona Carlisle, esos… malditos la lastimaron demasiado y ella no reacciona… dime que está viva Carlisle… dime que está viva… ¡Dime que su corazón sigue latiendo!-

Carlisle la revisó tratando de darme una respuesta.

-Esta viva, pero no por mucho, su corazón está muy débil-

-¿Puedes salvarla?-

-No lo creo Alec-sentí esas palabras como una nota mortuoria

-¿Y entonces… que debo hacer? Ella no puede morir… no puede-

-Hay… una solución…pero no se si quieras usarla-

-Dímela, hare cualquier cosa por salvarla-dije desesperado

-¿Estas seguro?-

-¡Sí! ¡Dímela!-

-Convertirla-

-No… eso no… ¡Eso nunca! ¡No la voy a convertir en lo que ella más odia! ¡No lo haré! ¡Debe haber otra forma!-dije alterado, convertirla seria traicionarla y no quería eso

-Alec… no hay otra solución-dijo él firmemente-¿O la conviertes o la dejas morir?-

-No… yo… yo no podré convertirla y… no la dejare morir… hay otra forma… debe haberla-

-No la hay-

-¡No lo haré!-

-Hazlo-dijo una tercera voz en la conversación

Bloom tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba cansadamente. Respiraba con mucha dificultad, pero volvió a decir:

-Hazlo… conviérteme-

-Bloom… ¿Estas segura? Yo no podré hacerlo-

-Si puedes… ya soportaste mi sangre ahora, puedes hacerlo-

-Pero Bloom-dije algo preocupado.

Ella decía ahora que la convirtiera, pero… ¿Y si se arrepentía? ¿Y si me odiaba después?

-¿Acaso…no quieres que esté contigo?-preguntó ella con dolor en sus ojos

-Por supuesto que sí, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre, pero…-

-Entonces hazlo, por favor, cumple mi deseo-me exigió y cerró sus ojos

-Lo haré Bloom-mire a Carlisle y él dijo

-Yo te ayudare a no perder el control-

Entonces, me acerqué a su pálido cuello y hundí mis dientes en él. Fue difícil ignorar la sangre de Bloom, pero cuando recordaba todos nuestros momentos juntos, la sed desaparecía. Coloqué mi ponzoña en su cuello, sus muñecas y sus codos y justo entonces, pude escuchar su respiración agitarse para después desaparecer.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien? ¿Esta viva? ¿Es la ponzoña?-

-Tranquilízate Alec, no es la ponzoña, ella está exhalando su ultimo aliento, pero tu veneno hará efecto-me explicó Carlisle

-Tu último aliento-dije tristemente a una inconsciente Bloom y esperando que todo pasara lo suficientemente rápido, divisé a lo lejos a Reneesme Cullen.

-Nessie… ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Carlisle

-Deben venir con nosotros ahora-

-¿Paso algo con los vampiros? ¿Pudieron derrotarlos?-

-Si… todo eso está bien pero… deben venir ahora… Alice tuvo una visión-dijo desesperada

-¿Qué es lo que vio?-preguntó Carlisle

-Ellos vienen… todos vienen… debemos ir al claro-

-¿Quiénes vienen Nessie?-volvió a preguntar el líder y ella, suspirando dijo:

-Los vulturi-

**Chan chan chan chan los vulturi**

**Que creen q pase??**

**Hay que leer el sig cap. **

**Dejen lindos reviews jaja (no es chantaje como creen) notese el sarcasmo**


	36. Cap 36 En el fuego

**Este es un cap muy chico, pero significativo**

**Disculpen si es pequeño, pero es que no tenia mucha inspiracióin se los juro**

**Mi perrita esta enferma y yo la adoro como una loca, por eso estoy triste**

**Bueno ojala les guste :)**

**Cap. 36 En el fuego**

Bloom

Nunca pensé que el fuego fuese tan horrible. Normalmente cuando veía un día soleado, sonreía por que creía que era un buen día. Ahora sabía que el calor no era bueno.

Había creído que la muerte llegaría a mí dichosa y yo iba a recibirla, pero en cuanto Carlisle mencionó la posibilidad de que yo sobreviviera siendo inmortal, aquello me alegró.

Siendo vampira ya no causaría problema alguno; los Vulturi no me matarían por ser la humana que sabe demasiado, Ecaterina ya no me perseguiría y lo más importante, Alec estaría conmigo y no lo opacaría. La idea era excelente. No entendía entonces por que Alec se negaba, mi subconsciente me decía que probablemente él no me quería a su lado como inmortal, pero cuando se lo pregunté, él aseguró que si lo quería y lo convencí de convertirme.

El fuego comenzó de manera débil en mi cuello; era un calor confortable, pero desafortunadamente, comenzó a aumentar y aumentar hasta que se hizo insoportable y lo mismo pasó en otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y la consciencia. No tenía idea de que pasaba a mí alrededor y sinceramente, con todo el suplicio que estaba viviendo, no me importaba. Abrí los ojos intentando ver más allá y noté que me encontraba en la casa Cullen. Increíble, ni siquiera noté cuando me trasladaron del bosque hasta ahí.

No podía moverme, mis ojos eran mis únicos medios de comunicación y desesperadamente, empecé a buscar a Alec con ellos, pero a la única que vi, fue a Nessie.

-Tranquila Bloom… todo pasara rápidamente-intentó consolarme, pero yo no estaba aterrada por el dolor de mi transformación, sino por el hecho de que Alec no estuviera conmigo.

Al parecer leyó mi mente o en este caso, mis ojos, por que contestó:

-Alec volverá pronto… tú no te preocupes por nada Bloom… por nada-

Y el dolor y el ardor aumentaron y ya no me pude controlar

-¡Cálmalo Nessie! ¡Apágalo!-

-Tranquila Bloom-dijo preocupada

-¡Es demasiado! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Me arde la cabeza! ¡Apágalo!-

-Bloom… pasara pronto… debes resistir-

Decidí cerrar los ojos, tal vez así el dolor y el ardor desaparecerían o disminuirían, pero me equivoqué, esto solo provocó que aumentara más.

Comencé a convulsionarme y a sentirme como si fuera un pollo rostizado. Me sentía ardiendo, seguramente ahora estaba pagando todos mis malditos pecados y por eso me parecía estar ardiéndome en el infierno.

-¡Hay demasiado fuego!-grité desesperada-¡Apágalo por favor!-

-Bloom es el veneno, apenas está haciendo efecto, debes soportarlo… creo… creo que acabará pronto-

Ya no quise escucharla y dejé de quejarme. "Asombroso, a parte de ser una molestia, todavía te quejas" me dijo mi consciencia y tenia razón. Me silencié, sin importar todo lo que estaba sufriendo, no quería que Nessie le mostrara a Alec mis peores momentos y él se sintiera culpable de haberme convertido.

Cerré mi bocota, esperando que todo acabara pronto como ella decía y la recompensa de esto, llegara a mí. Con la recompensa me refería a que no moriría jamás, seria inmortal como Alec y estaríamos juntos siempre.

**Les aviso que ya estamos llegando al final del fic, jaja**

**En serio**

**Espero y le haya agradado, ya falta poco para el fin**

**Una vez que termine, comenzare con uno nuevo que se me ocurrió hace tiempo**

**Aun no les dare detalles, pero por ahora **

**Ojala les haya gustado este**


	37. Cap 37 Batallas y voluntades

**Sí, las cosas se ponen feas, los vulturi llegan**

**Estoy atendiendo a todas sus sugerencias**

**Ustedes votaron y grax **

**Muchas grax por leer**

**Cap. 37 Batallas y voluntades**

Alec

Desde que Reneesme Cullen nos había dado la trágica noticia, Carlisle y yo habíamos corrido hacia el bendito claro. Nessie se había quedado en la casa Cullen con Bloom para cuidarla durante su transformación. Me asustaba un poco imaginar a Bloom en las llamas del infierno, pero sabia que ella era fuerte y yo solo esperaba que no me odiara por ello.

Cuando llegamos al lugar pude darme cuenta que la familia de Carlisle y la manada de lobos habían dado una grandiosa batalla. Los vampiros de la fallecida Ecaterina se encontraban hechos pedazos y algunos mas estaban incinerados. Mi hermana Jane había hecho un excelente trabajo torturando a los enemigos y apoyando a los Cullen, cosa que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que haría.

-Alec… ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó mi hermana

-Sí… ¿Tú lo estas?-

-Lo estoy-dijo desviando la mirada. Conocía a mi hermana muy bien.

Ella estaba bien físicamente, pero era un manojo de nervios por el hecho de que los que, hace unos días, eran nuestros lideres, ahora iban a condenarnos.

-¿Todo está bien con Bloom? ¿Ella está bien?-preguntó Bella

-¿Dónde está Nessie?-preguntó Edward y un lobo rojizo me miró interrogante

-Ambas están bien, Nessie se quedó con Bloom para cuidarla-explicó Carlisle

-Yo hubiera querido hacerlo, pero Carlisle me dijo que era mas útil aquí-dije yo también

-En realidad lo eres-dijo Emmett

-Ahí vienen-dijo Alice en un susurro

Avanzaron lentamente en el claro, pude identificarlos a cada uno. Aro, Cayo y Marco iban al frente dirigiendo, vestidos con sus capuchas rojizas. Demetri y Felix iban a la izquierda de ellos y nos miraban fijamente. Renata no se separaba de Aro, no siquiera al caminar y Chelsea y Heidi se encontraban a la derecha de los líderes, también nos miraban.

Esta situación me hizo recordar la ultima vez que los Vulturi habían visitado el pueblo de Forks. 10 años habían pasado, 10 largos años. En esa época, el crimen que se iba a juzgar era la creación de una niña inmortal, que al final resultó ser una híbrida. La situación, el lugar y las formaciones eran las mismas de ahora, pero con una significativa diferencia.

Hace diez años, Jane y yo luchábamos en contra de los Cullen. Habíamos retado a Bella Cullen y ella nos había demostrado su poder, además de que contaban con mas refuerzos. Ahora, los Cullen no tenían a sus refuerzos, pero Jane y yo luchábamos a su lado.

Carlisle se adelantó para hablar con ellos, justo como hace diez años.

-Aro, viejo amigo-

-Carlisle, amigo mio, me alegra tanto verte… aunque… me sorprende que conspiraras en mi contra-

-Esa jamás ha sido mi intención y si no me crees, puedes tomar mi mano-Carlisle ofreció su palma y Aro lanzó una carcajada

-Carlisle, yo no desconfiaría jamás de ti… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tus hijos y lo peor… de los mios-

"Sus hijos, ahora si nos considera sus hijos, que cómico es" yo sabia que Aro nos veia como el arma mas poderosa de los Vulturi, pero jamás como hijos.

-Tanto mis hijos como Alec y Jane están aquí por su propia voluntad y puedes hablar con el que quieras-explicó Carlisle

Aro nos miró a cada uno de nosotros y se detuvo en Edward y Bella Cullen sonriendo

-Joven Edward… cuanto tiempo sin verte… adorable Bella… cada día estas mas hermosa-dijo con amabilidad fingida

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo Aro-dijo Edward

-¿Dónde está tu preciosa hija Bella?-preguntó maliciosamente

-En su hogar… cuidando de alguien-

-¿De quien?-Aro abrió los ojos fingiendo indignación-¿No me digan que tendrán una nueva adquisición en la familia Cullen? ¿Cómo es que no me enteré de eso Alec?-me miró

-No es ninguna integrante de los Cullen-dije yo seriamente

-¿Entonces de quien se trata?-

Nadie habló, como decir que era Bloom, la humana que se supone que yo debía haber matado. Aro se sintió tan curioso sobre este nuevo dato, que chasqueó los dedos ordenando:

-¡Sujetenlo!-y al instante Demetri y Felix sujetaron a Edward y lo llevaron ante él. Bella estaba nerviosa.

Aro tocó la mano de Edward y cerró los ojos. "Diablos" me dije internamente. Edward Cullen era el candidato perfecto si querías enterarte de todo lo ocurrido en la casa Cullen. Él leía las mentes de todos y al leerlo, Aro se enteraría de todo, incluso de la mentira que yo había dicho.

-Interesante-dijo Aro sonriendo mientras se alejaba de Edward-muy… interesante-

-Terminaste-dijo furioso Edward

-Por supuesto Edward-me miró con falsa ternura y preocupación-¿Cómo está tu Bella Bloom Alec?-

Y me enfurecí. Jane intentó sujetarme, no iba a hacer una tontería en frente de ella y se lo agradecía.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Aro? ¿Descubriste el motivo por el que Jane y Alec desobedecieron nuestras reglas y abandonaron Italia?-preguntó Cayo impaciente

-Algo mucho mejor que eso-dijo Aro sonriente-al parecer… la moda de tener novias humanas se ha extendido-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-Me refiero a que Alec nos mintió… no mató a la humana Stewart-

-¿Por qué diablos no lo haría? No entiendo-dijo Cayo desesperado

-No mató a la humana por que es su novia-dijo él en tono de burla y me enfurecí mas

-Eso no es posible… yo le di una orden… no pudo desobedecerme-

-Lo hizo, pero eso no es lo mejor de todo… al parecer Alec asesinó a Ecaterina-

-Eso no me interesa… yo mismo la hubiera matado-dijo Cayo sin inmutarse

-Sí… pero al parecer ella mandó un ejercito de vampiros para matar a la humana Stewart y Alec… preocupado por su linda novia, decidió desobedecernos y venir aquí a salvarla-

-¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerlo?-dijo Cayo furioso

-No hermano… no lo juzgues… lo hizo por amor-pidió Aro seriamente

-No me importa por que diablos lo hizo, él desobedeció… ¿Y Jane?-

-Decidió acompañarlo-dijo Aro-¿No te parece adorable?-

-Claro que no… desde cuando somos tan benevolentes con los humanos… es aborrecible-

-Calmate Cayo-Aro sonrió-dejemos que él nos explique-

Cayo abrió los ojos indignado pero no dijo nada y comenzó a refunfuñar.

-¿Y bien Alec? ¿Quieres explicarnos lo que pasó?-

-Supongo que es necesario-dije seriamente

-Lo es-

-Bueno… como mi líder y mi amo, yo le debo demasiado… mi hermana y yo le debemos demasiado… salvó nuestras vidas… pero también, somos conscientes de lo mucho que nosotros hemos hecho por ustedes-

Cayo me miró de manera asesina, Aro esperaba atento a que continuara y Marco… bueno, él ni siquiera me prestaba atención y yo continué

-Usted siempre me ha dicho que no somos sus sirvientes y que somos libres de abandonar la guardia Vulturi cuando quieramos… ¿O me equivoco?-

-No Alec… tienes razón-

-¿Puedo seguir entonces?-pregunté con los modales que a él le encantaban

-Por supuesto Alec, sigue

-Bueno… considerando que su visita es para averiguar nuestra partida, he de decirles que mi decisión está tomada, quiero abandonar la guardia y… buscar mi propio camino-

-¡Eso es inconcebible!-dijo Cayo furioso

-Claro que no-contesté- Aro aseguró que podia hacerlo cuando yo quisiera y ese día ha llegado… ¿Cierto Aro?-

-Cierto- Aro fingía serenidad, pero estaba seguro de que se encontraba desesperado. Perdería a su arma mas poderosa, a sus gemelos brujos-¿Qué hay con respecto a Jane?-

-Creo que mi hermana quiere defender su propio punto de vista-dije y la miré

Ella suspiró y dijo:

-Todo lo que Alec ha dicho sobre lo que les debemos y lo que merecemos es cierto. Mi hermano ha decidió abandonar la guardia y yo lo seguiré a cualquier parte que vaya, es algo que optado hacer por mi propia cuenta, nadie me ha obligado-

Cayo seguía furioso y Aro intentó disimular su horror diciendo:

-Bien… supongo que es entendible-

-Dado que todo está resuelto, es obvio que ya no hay mas motivos para su estadia-dije y Aro me miró como si olvidara algo-… y con respecto a la humana Stewart… ninguna regla se rompió-

Cayo estalló

-¡Muchacho insolente! ¡Ella es la mayor de las faltas!-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Bloom ya no representa ningún peligro, ella…-suspiré recordándola-ella se encuentra en el proceso de transformación justo en este momento-

Todos los Cullen y los lobos, excepto Carlisle y Alice, me miraron sorprendidos. Nadie esperaba que yo convirtiera a Bloom.

-¿Qué intentas decir Alec?-preguntó Aro

-Que ella será una de los nuestros dentro de poco-

-Bueno… considerando todo lo que pasó… creo que Alec tiene razón, ya no tenemos motivo para estar aquí-dijo Aro tratando de sopesar el hecho de que se iba con las manos vacias

-¿No estaras hablando en serio?-preguntó Cayo indignado

-Lo estoy haciendo, es hora de irnos-nos miró-Paz a todos ustedes-

Y comenzaron a retirarse hasta que desaparecieron. Justo entonces, la bomba estalló:

-¡Como diablos te atreviste a convertirla!-gritó Edward

-¡No te atrevas a juzgarme! ¡Tú en mi lugar hubieses hecho lo mismo!-le grité

-¡Basta los dos!-nos detuvo Carlisle-Edward, Bloom pidió ser convertida y era la única forma de salvarla-

Edward se calmó, pero no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de reprobación. Bella me sonrió como aprobando lo que había hecho y Alice se acercó a mi diciendo:

-Ya era hora, tardaste demasiado-

Abrí la boca sorprendido, solo Alice sabria que todo esto pasaría.

-¡Lo sabias! ¡No puedo creerlo!-grité

-Que parte de la frase "Soy casi omnisciente" no has comprendido Alec, nunca apuestes contra mí-

-Y hasta ahora me entero-dije algo molesto

-Alec… debemos volver… Bloom ya debe estar a punto de terminar-me dijo Carlisle y eso me recordó que yo tenia un deber.

Tomé la mano de mi hermana y juntos nos apresuramos a llegar a la casa Cullen. Mi Bloom despertaría pronto y yo debía estar a su lado cuando eso ocurriera.


	38. Cap 38 Despertar

**Bueno…. Todos ustedes votaron y aquí les dejo este cap, aun no es fin ehhh**

**Espero y les agrade**

**Alec y Bloom se quedaran con…. Jaja volví a engañarlos, esa es una decisión que ustedes tomaron**

**Y por ultimo, les hago una invitación, para todos aquellos que son adoradores de la pareja Alec/Nessie, escribí un one-shot de ellos llamado "Mi psicólogo favorito" ojala les guste**

**Sin mas preámbulos, aqui está**

**Cap. 38 Despertar**

Bloom

El último sonido cesó. Abrí mis ojos completamente insegura… ¿De verdad ya había terminado todo? ¿Ya no sentiría nada mas? La casa Cullen y todo se veía extraño. Todo se veía tan claro, como si me hubiese lavados los ojos con cloro y todo hubiera quedado reluciente.

Me levanté de la cama cautelosamente y lo primero que vi fueron los rostros de Bella y Edward. Ambos me sonreían, a su lado estaban Rosalie y Emmett, Carlisle y Esme y Alice y Jasper. ¿Dónde estaba Nessie? ¿Dónde estaba Alec? Miré más a mí alrededor y vi a una deslumbrante chica. ¿Quién era ella? Jamás la había visto, pero al concentrarme bien en sus facciones, pude reconocer a Alec en ellas y lo entendí. Su hermana gemela Jane estaba aquí… ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué había pasado mientras yo ardía en el infierno?

-Bloom… ¿Cómo te encuentras?-me preguntó su voz, su aterciopelada voz y yo me giré instantáneamente para verlo.

Mi Alec estaba ahí, a mi lado y sostenía mi mano mientras me sonreía y yo hacía lo mismo. Él estaba aquí, no había sido un sueño y lo mejor, él me amaba.

-Perfecta, nunca me imagine estar mejor-dije y acaricié su mejilla y él hizo lo mismo

Estuvimos así un buen tiempo hasta que alguien tosió con la obvia intención de interrumpirnos.

-Muy bien… ya fue suficiente… después se ponen al corriente en su vida amorosa… debemos hablar-dijo Emmett y lo fulminé con la mirada

-¿De qué debemos hablar según tú?-

-De todo lo que pasó mientras estabas… bueno…mientras te convertías-dijo nervioso Alec

-Supongo que no fue mucho… ¿Cómo les fue con Ecaterina y sus vampiros?-

-Fue la mejor pelea de mi vida… esos vampiros tenían una fuerza, pero yo era mucho más sorprendente y…-Emmett fue interrumpido por Esme

-¡Emmett, por favor!-

-¿Qué no teníamos que ponerla al tanto?-preguntó él indignado

-Pero no de esa forma-

-Lo importante es que la vencieron, aunque estoy segura que ella no se rendirá y mandará a más vampiros-dije tranquilamente

-Yo dudo eso-dijo Edward y lo miré extrañada

-¿Por qué dices eso? Es obvio que ella no se rendirá-

-Por qué no mejor Alec te explica-dijo Edward intentando reprimir una sonrisa, mientras Alec lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿De qué habla?-pregunté a Alec y él me miró un poco avergonzado diciendo

-Bueno… es que… digamos que Ecaterina ya no está en este mundo-

-¿Mataste a Ecaterina?-

-Tal vez… el término "matar" no sea el correcto, ya que ella ya estaba muerta, pero si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista… sí, maté a Ecaterina-

Yo me quedé sin palabras. Ecaterina llevaba tiempo persiguiéndome, nunca imagine que ella moriría y menos en manos de Alec.

-Bueno… no siento vergüenza al decir que no lamento ese hecho-dije serena

-Ni yo, creo que hasta lo disfruté-dijo él sonriendo y yo lo regañé

-¡Alec!-suspiré para calmarme-supongo… que… supongo que los vulturi vinieron-

En realidad yo quería saber porque su hermana estaba aquí, pero no sabía cómo preguntarlo.

-Supones bien-dijo Jasper-ellos vinieron, pero todo está arreglado-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Alec y Jane ya no son miembros de la guardia Vulturi-dijo Alice muy alegre y yo me sorprendí mas

-¿Ya no lo son? Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Digamos que quise quedarme con cierta humana que se estaba convirtiendo en vampiro-dijo Alec abrazándome

-¿Tú… renunciaste a la guardia… por mí?-

-Lo hubiera hecho una y otra vez-

-Y… perdona si mi pregunta te incomoda pero… ¿Por qué tu hermana también renunció?-

Alec se quedó estático como si hubiera olvidado algo y su hermana esbozó una débil sonrisa diciendo:

-Yo acompañaría a mi hermano a cualquier parte, sin importar si es el fin del mundo-su sonrisa se ensanchó-pero… creo que olvidó presentarme contigo-

Él la miró avergonzado:

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto Jane… es que… yo…-

-Entiendo, no te preocupes-dijo ella

-Además… no es necesario… te reconocí…. Él hablaba de ti todo el tiempo-le expliqué

-Eso me hace sentir mejor-dijo ahora riéndose de verdad. ¿Así que de ella había aprendido Alec el sarcasmo?

-Entonces… si ya todo terminó… ya no hay más que decir…-dije yo

-No, no hay más que decir-dijo Emmett riéndose por lo bajo, al parecer la temporada de bromas había comenzado y no quería imaginarme lo que él pensaba que Alec y yo queríamos hacer como para querer quedarnos a solas. Emmett Cullen nunca dejaría de ser tan malpensado.

-Bueno… nosotros tenemos algo que decir-dijo Bella adelantándose a todos

-Adelante-dijo Alec

-Bloom… Alec… ustedes han vivido en esta casa durante bastante tiempo, fuimos testigos de su historia de amor y de su dolor en algunos percances, sabemos que Alec quiere comenzar una nueva vida y estamos seguros que él quiere encontrar su propio camino… acompañado de Jane y de ti, claro está-

-Sabemos que no se quedaran a vivir con nosotros-continuó Edward-y conscientes de ello, queremos hacerles un regalo-

Me sorprendí. Yo no sabía nada acerca de que Alec quisiera comenzar algo nuevo pero sin vivir en la casa Cullen. Seria doloroso separarme de ellos después de tanta convivencia, pero también estaba consciente de que Alec quería hacer sentir cómoda a su hermana y vivir con los Cullen no lo seria para ella. No me molesté, al contrario, yo iría encantada a cualquier parte donde Alec quisiese ir, mientras estuviéramos juntos, todo estaría bien.

-Toda la familia hemos hablado y decidimos llegar a esa conclusión-dijo Bella y con la mirada le indicó algo a Nessie

-Esto es suyo-Nessie le entregó una llave a Alec

-¿Qué es esto?-

-La llave de su nueva casa-explicó Esme-el que no vivan con nosotros, no quiere decir que no podamos estar en contacto-

-Wow-dijo Alec sorprendido-yo… yo no esperaba esto… es… es muy amable de tu parte Esme-

-Acéptenlo como un regalo de parte de toda la familia-dijo Rose

-Y recuerden… siempre serán bienvenidos a este lugar-concluyó Carlisle

Estaba segura de que su fuese humana hubiera comenzado a llorar de la emoción, así que solo me abalancé a abrazar a todos mientras les agradecía y después, abandonaron la habitación, dejándonos a Alec y a mí solos.

-¿y qué te parece?-dije mientras me señalaba

-¿Qué me parece que?-

-¿Te agradó que me volviera un vampiro?-

-Tiene sus ventajas-dijo mientras me abrazaba y besaba mis labios

-¿Y cuáles son las desventajas?-pregunté mientras nos seguíamos besando

-Extrañare muchísimos tus sonrojos-dijo en mi oído

-Lo superaras… pero al menos debes aceptar que ahora si soy bonita-

-No es verdad-dijo serio y yo me paralicé- eres mucho más que bonita, pero no me sorprende, siempre has sido así-

Sonreí como una tonta y le dije

-Tú también eres apuesto-

-Me alegra que te guste-dijo con sarcasmo-no hubiese podido dormir con ese pensamiento-

-Tú no duermes-ataqué

-Tu tampoco-contraatacó

-Pero no importa, siempre me permito el soñar-dije juguetonamente

-¿Y qué sueñas?-

-Por ahora nada, todos mis sueños ya se hicieron realidad-me miró con ternura

-Los míos también-

Y nos besamos una vez más apasionadamente. Puede que todo estuviese resuelto, pero eso no significaba que nuestra historia hubiese terminado, al contrario, apenas comenzaba.

**Espero y les haya gustado**

**Aun no es el final**

**Claro que no**

**Solo falta un capitulo**

**Y se acabo, ojala les haya gustado**

**Bye bye :)**


	39. Cap 39 Eternidad

**Bueno, creo que voy a llorar por que este es el ultimo capitulo y ya se termina la historia**

**Estoy deprimida, pero bueno :(**

**Espero y les haya agradado y pues… ojala me sigan visitando**

**Y gracias por leer las locuras de esta fanatica :)**

**Cap. 39 Epílogo: Eternidad**

Alec

La vida es un camino que debemos recorrer ampliamente, un camino con obstáculos, pasadizos y charcos, donde tú tienes la opción de elegir continuar, a pesar a de todo, o detenerte y estancarte.

Si consideramos que yo no tenia una vida normal, y con normal me refiero a que yo no era humano, si no un ser inmortal, pienso que la vida, mi vida, estaba estancada. Me había congelado eternamente, sin sentimientos, sin piedad, sin amor, sin nada mas que el cariño que tenia hacia mi hermana.

Hoy, soy un ser completamente diferente, de la solitaria y taciturna rutina de servir a los Vulturi pasé a vivir en una pequeña casa en compañía de mi hermana y de mi gran amor, de Bloom, la humana con problemas, la humana hiperactiva, la humana glotona que no cuidaba su alimentación, la humana adorablemente hermosa, la humana que había descongelado mi corazón, la humana a la cual había amado con toda el alma, la humana que quiso ser un monstruo como yo solo para estar conmigo. Ella había cambiado todo de mí y se lo agradecia.

Nuestros primeros meses juntos fueron confusos. Jane y Bloom se volvieron amigas al poco tiempo y ambas conspiraban en mi contra para hacerme todo tipo de bromas. Visitábamos a los Cullen al menos dos veces por semana y yo seguía divirtiéndome a costa de Cotilla Cullen, Emmett cada día le lanzaba mas chistes y apodos y yo cada día contribuía a la misión, aunque él también se vengaba, leyendo los pensamientos de una irritada Bloom que le exigia enfurecida que dejara de hacerlo.

Nuestra alimentación también fue un problema. Bloom estaba indecisa, cazar animales y beber su sangre la intimidaba por que lo sentía como una traición al pequeño Felino. Sí, conservamos al gato, había sido nuestro confidente y nuestro testigo. Por esa razón, Emmett se burlaba de Bloom siempre que tenia la oportunidad, por sentir remordimiento al beber sangre de animales, pero ella lo prefería antes de matar a una sola persona, así que Jane, Bloom y yo nos tuvimos que acoplar a la asquerosa dieta de los Cullen. Fue realmente difícil al principio y juro que jamás me había sentido tan sediento, pero al final… bueno… uno termina acostumbrándose.

Ahora, Bloom había salido a cazar, Jane y yo leíamos, se había vuelto un pasatiempo.

-¿No entiendo a esta mujer?-comentó Jane

-¿A quien?-

-Al personaje, si se supone que ama a Rochester, ¿Por qué no quiere estar con él?-

-Jane Eyre es una mujer con principios, prefiere ser infeliz antes de faltar a las reglas-le expliqué divertido; el libro había llamado la atención de mi hermana por el hecho de que tenia su nombre, pero estaba consternada con el comportamiento de la protagonista

-¿Cuáles reglas? Si lo ama tanto como dice, ¿Por qué no se casan?-

-Por que Edward Rochester está casado-

-¿Y? que se divorcie, así de fácil-me reclamó y yo intenté reprimir una sonrisa. Jane no le había puesto nada de atención al libro

-No puede, su esposa está loca ¿Recuerdas?-

-Sí y como no va a estarlo si la tiene encerrada en el desván-

-La tiene encerrada por que es peligrosa-

-Sí, lo que digas, este libro es tan confuso-y siguió leyendo molesta

-Saldré a buscar a Bloom-

-Caray, pareciera que no puedes vivir sin ella-dijo de manera sarcástica

-Pues no, no puedo-

Salí al bosque buscando a Bloom, ya estaba a punto de amanecer y el sol no era un buen amigo a la hora de mostrarse con nosotros. Si alguien llegaba a verla así, podría pasarle algo terrible y no quería ni imaginármelo. Segui buscando y capté su olor. Extrañamente, cuando Bloom era humana no olía a anda, pero ahora tenia un aroma exquisito que la caracterizaba. Rastreé el olor y la encontré sentada en una piedra admirando el próximo amanecer.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bloom?-

-Hola Alec… yo… bueno… jamás vi un amanecer en mi vida humana y quería hacerlo-dijo apenada

-Me preocupé mucho, no llegabas-

-Tranquilo, estoy bien-me miró con sus ojos; extrañaba tanto sus luceros verdes, pero al menos, sus destellos ambarinos eran lo suficientemente hermosos como para hechizarme aun-¿Quieres verlo conmigo?-

-De acuerdo-

Y me senté su lado mientras veíamos. Un silencio nos inundó y ella lo rompió diciendo:

-Sabes…a hora que lo pienso, siempre tendremos quince años-

-Sí, yo he tenido esa edad por demasiados siglos Bloom, pero ¿Por qué dices esto? ¿Acaso te arrepientes de ser un vampiro?-pregunté temeroso

-Claro que no, lo digo por el hecho de que nunca envejeceremos-

-Eso ya lo sabíamos pero…-me interrumpió

-Dejame seguir, lo que intento decir es que nunca tendremos a los ojos humanos, la edad suficiente para casarnos-agachó la mirada, estaba seguro de que si fuese humana, ella se hubiera ruborizado

-Ahh… es eso…bueno… no te preocupes… siempre podremos conseguir a una persona en esa cosa llamada internet, que quiera casar a dos menores de edad, como Romeo y Julieta, ellos eran adolescentes y el padre los casó-le expliqué tomándola en mis brazos

-En eso tienes razón-

-¿Y por que el interés en casarte? ¿No te basta tenerme a tu lado para siempre?-pregunté coquetamente, ya sabia como ponerla nerviosa

-Quiero hacerlo oficial-ella también intentaba jugar ese juego

-Ya es oficial-dije y tomando sus rostro entre mis manos bese sus labios dulcemente, tiernamente, lentamente, podíamos hacerlo todo el tiempo del mundo, eso era lo que nos sobraba.

De repente el sol se mostró en todo su esplendor y nuestra piel brilló intensamente.

-¡Asombroso! Soy un diamante… ¿Me pregunto cuantos quilates pesaré?-

Giré los ojos ante su broma y tomándonos de las manos observamos el espectaculo.

Eternidad era una palabra muy utilizada, muy conjugada, muy desperdiciada. Se le podía ver en poemas, libros, canciones, declaraciones, reclamos, reproches, insultos, cumplidos, promesas, sueños, deseos, venganzas, odios y amores.

Eternidad era la palabra correcta para este momento, para la vida y la dicha que nos aguardaba.

-Podriamos ser felices por toda la eternidad Bloom-

-No, no podríamos, ya lo somos-dijo ella sonriendo

Y continuamos mirando un amanecer mas en nuestra eternidad.

FIN

**Bueno, yo seria una ingrata si nos les agradeciera a cada una de ustedes el leerme y dejarme reviews:**

**Alice Vanessa Cullen**

**yuki96**

**paky**

**MelxCullenxHale**

**Puh Cullen Ross**

**J.E.E.M.**

**Elvilde**

**Annita Pautt de Pattinson**

**Escorpiotnf**

**NatyLucy**

**wi XD**

**Luna-Tsuki-Chachi**

**Kiarakrum**

**Eli mMsen**

**Jhocelin Black**

**Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock**

**crazy chikle kileute**

**Twistrock**

**KithyCopher**

**Y aquellos que me agregaron como historias favoritas, grax también, muchas grax a todos**


End file.
